


Грейс не шлюха. Она танцует канкан.

by Vodolej



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Makeup, Prostitution, Rape, Survival, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: ...за свои преступления Лорд Шень был изгнан прочь (с)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Реверс-АУ (плохие персонажи не всегда плохие, а хорошие персонажи не всегда хорошие), постапокалипсис разновидности "Водный мир", антиутопия разновидности "Облачный Атлас" (история Сонми-451), социальное неравенство, сознательное смешение азиатских культур, капиталистическое рабство, проституция, нецензурная лексика, мужской макияж, жестокость, изнасилование, принуждение, односторонний юст, анальный секс, немного чернухи.  
> ... по-моему, что-то забыла.
> 
> Арты от CrazyTom  
> Коллажи от drole

Вы сохраняете власть над людьми, покуда оставляете им что-то. Отберите у человека всё - и этот человек уже будет не подвластен вам (с)

Сначала выживание, потом мораль. (с)

Мы не хозяева собственной жизни. Мы связаны с другими прошлым и настоящим. И каждый проступок, как и каждое доброе дело, рождают новое будущее. (с)

Шень снова видел кошмар, который изводил его уже несколько лет.  
Он осознавал, что это всего лишь сон, но не мог ни остановить его, ни проснуться, он вынужден был беспомощно смотреть, хоть и знал, чем все закончится. Гидрокар набирал скорость на выделенной полосе, шоссе с подсветкой слилось в неоново-голубую полосу, многоэтажные дома на обочине размылись, и даже желтые и белые окна казались длинной смазанной полосой.  
«Нет, - мучительно подумал Шень. – Нет-нет-нет…»

Впереди показался переход, один из немногих сохранившихся наземных переходов, и по нему на свою беду вышагивала кругленькая мамаша, таща за руку малыша. Мамаша была полная, низенькая, в черно-белой юкате, и малыш тоже был кругленький, щекастый, в простеньком бесполом черно-белом платьице для малышей.

Шень мигом протрезвел и, вспотев всем телом, ударил по тормозам, но он прекрасно знал свою тачку, и ее норовистый характер, и ее запредельную скорость, и понял, что уже опоздал на несколько драгоценных секунд, и что остановить машину не получится. На такой скорости разогнавшийся гидрокар занесло - тормоза издавали душераздирающий визг, машину крутило, Шеня, пристегнутого двумя ремнями, вдавило в сиденье.  
Машина переворачивалась, безопасные стекла осыпались мелкой пылью, один из ремней лопнул, Шеня кинуло на приборную доску – он стукнулся головой и ослеп на один глаз, тот моментально залило кровью. Наконец, машина глухо ударилась обо что-то, что издало мягкий, сочный чавк, перекатилась еще раз и замерла вверх колесами. Стало тихо, только попискивал монотонно и совершенно неуместно автоматический сигнал о том, что водитель не пристегнут.

Несколько минут Шень висел вниз головой: уцелевший ремень впился в ребра, левое плечо распухло и ныло, волосы промокли от крови, во рту кололись обломки сломанного зуба. Шень отстегнул ремень и свалился на спину, простонал, ощутив, что осколки лопнувшего пластика больно упираются в позвоночник, и ползком выбрался из машины. Он недоверчиво ощупал себя и убедился, что, несмотря на ссадины, царапины и разбитое лицо, он чувствует себя на удивление прекрасно для того, кто кувыркался по трассе на такой скорости. И только потом, сквозь адреналин и остаточный флер опьянения, до него дошло, что он не единственный пострадавший.

На ослепительном неоне трассы осталась длинная смазанная полоса, которая казалась черной в этом освещении. Шень пошатываясь пошел вдоль этой полосы, до самого перехода, не замечая, что машины притормаживают, а кто-то уже снимает аварию на планшет и транслирует происходящее в сеть, Шень смотрел только на тело, лежащее возле перехода, изувеченное и исковерканное. Черно-белая юката бесстыдно задралась, обнажив женские ноги аж до плотных хлопчатобумажных трусиков, и раскрылась на животе, который оказался вовсе не толстым, а беременным. Шень застонал от ужаса и бессилия, вцепившись себе в волосы, не замечая, что пачкается в собственной крови.  
Малыш в платьице сидел неподвижно, немигающим взглядом уставившись на тело матери. Судя по его отрешенному виду, он не пострадал… физически.  
Шень сглотнул и снова перевел взгляд на убитую им женщину, и ахнул, заметив, что круглый живот пошевелился. Тот, кто сидел там, еще был жив, боролся за свою жизнь, а может, оканчивал ее в агонии, Шень мало знал о деторождении. Он рухнул на колени, подполз к погибшей женщине и целомудренно прикрыл ее ноги юкатой. Живот снова вздрогнул, Шень машинально приложил ладонь, не замечая, что сам поскуливает от страха. Под ладонью слабо дернулось еще раз – и замерло.

Потом, когда видео слили в сеть, и возник широкий резонанс, когда проходил суд, и все это обсуждали, а Шень сидел под домашним арестом, - он бы все равно не мог никуда выйти, журналисты поджидали его у всех выходов, - родители до последнего уговаривали его замять шумиху, смягчить приговор, купить человека, который будет наказан вместо него, но Шень не мог забыть этот последний толчок под ладонью. Он не мог спать, не мог есть, он носился из угла в угол в своей спальне, как перепуганная птица с подрезанными крыльями. Он никогда еще не видел смерть так близко и вляпался в нее по уши. Он гордо отказался, получил свой приговор – пятнадцатилетнюю ссылку в Даунтаун, попрощался с родителями и пал на самое дно.

Шень открыл глаза и уставился в серый потолок, подсвеченный восходом. Каким идиотом он был! Гордым наивным идиотом, совершенно не представляющим, что его ждет. Теперь он бы умолял родителей на коленях, чтобы его спасли от такой участи, но назад пути уже не было – из Даунтауна просто так не выходят; из Даунтауна, наверное, вообще не выходят, не то это место, откуда можно выбраться.

Шень сел и откинул в сторону легкое покрывало, которое почти не защищало от холода. Более-менее теплое одеяло стоило не меньше десяти синих талонов, Шень никогда не мог накопить столько, он раньше спускал на стиральный порошок, шампунь и табак.

В том доме, где он жил раньше, в прошлой, счастливой жизни, даже комнаты прислуги были в три-четыре раза больше той каморки, что ему выделили. Здесь помещались только футон, тумбочка и маленький столик. Вечером Шень разворачивал футон, а столиком подпирал дверь, утром – сворачивал футон и ставил столик на место, под маленькое окошко. Днем он даже не запирал дверь, брать у него было нечего, все было казенное, как и у всех жильцов в его доме. Ночью, после того, как его изнасиловали, он стал подпирать дверь и клал под футон нож.

В общем-то, Шень был даже извращенно благодарен этим неизвестным уродам: ему не изрезали лицо, и даже не сломали нос, только туго замотали голову и руки в одеяло и раздвинули колени до боли, почти на разрыв. Это он смог пережить… могли бы вообще изуродовать или убить. Что бы он делал с изрезанным лицом? Кому бы он сдался такой? Разве что мыть посуду и полы за талон на еду, или сортировать мусор на помойках.  
Зато жестокий и доходчивый урок он усвоил с первого раза, и потерял все иллюзии о месте, где оказался – это был Ад, и каждый был сам за себя, и всем было наплевать на крики о помощи, и если ты не способен сам себя спасти, то херово тебе.

Шень стал спать с ножом под рукой, и следующих желающих бесплатно попользовать экзотическую залетную пташку, встретил, как полагается. Потом выволок трупы за порог, предварительно обшарив все карманы в поисках полезного, и захлопнул дверь, зная, что никто не придет к нему за разъяснениями. Всем было глубоко наплевать, здесь была территория беззакония, заброшенный нижний город, где жили без правил, говорили на низком языке и вместо денег использовали разноцветные талоны, потому что все повально были неграмотными.

Шень аккуратно расправил покрывало, скатал футон, поставил столик к окну и водрузил миску с водой, которую набрал еще с вечера. Вода была крайне паршивая, подземные источники давно никем не обслуживались, автоматические насосы заржавели и выплевывали два раза в сутки тухлую ржавчину. Но за ночь вода отстоялась, рыжая муть осела, так что Шень, осторожно зачерпывая чистую воду ладонями, умылся и сполоснул рот.  
Остатками чистой воды промыл расческу, распустил волосы, которые собирал на ночь в тугой хвост, и принялся медленно, старательно расчесывать, начиная с кончиков. Из-за кошмара он проснулся на полчаса раньше, так что мог в кои-то веки не собираться впопыхах, запрыгивая одной ногой в разношенный кед, а другой рукой пытаясь соорудить хвост, а спокойно позаниматься отросшими волосами.

Кошмар таял с восходом солнца. Даже сквозь маленькое грязное окошко проникали нежные розовые лучи, которые все ярче переливались золотом, пока не превратились в ослепительную зарю. Пожалуй, единственное, что было хорошее в Даунтауне – из-за чистого воздуха восходы и закаты здесь были поразительной красоты… если ты до них доживал, конечно.  
В Старом городе, в Нью-Сеуле, было чересчур много света – светились окна и фонари, переливались вывески, на каждом кусте висел маленький фонарик, каждое дерево было обвито световой лентой. Шень раньше не подозревал, что живет в таком светлом месте, и только очутившись здесь, где электричество было только у самых-самых богатых, осознал, насколько же он привык к привилегиям, которые были даны ему по праву рождения и которых он не ценил… и как ему их не хватает.

Шень встряхнул головой, собрал волосы в хвост и нежно провел ладонью по шелковистым, белоснежным прядям, потом безжалостно скрутил волосы в тугой пучок и закрепил двумя простенькими металлическими заколками. Когда-то у него была большая коллекция кандзаси: золотые, платиновые, с драгоценными камнями, антикварные, с ручной росписью, много всяких, но все это пришлось, конечно, оставить там, дома. Здесь приходилось пользоваться только самыми простыми, некрасивыми вещами… зато все свои заколки Шень лично заточил и они, острые, как лезвия, неоднократно выручали его.

Шень вытащил из тумбочки пакет с аккуратно сложенным ханьфу. Конечно, это дешевка, прямоугольный кусок ткани с длинными рукавами, и даже не искусственный шелк, а что-то намного дешевле и проще. Ткань блестела и легко мялась, и в ней Шень потел, как свинья, но рабочую одежду, два комплекта, ему выдавал «Гунмэнь», и раз в месяц Шеню полагался дополнительный синий талон на прачечную. Он как раз сдал в чистку второе ханьфу и красный пояс, и забрал свежую смену одежды, все еще пахнущую едким лимонным порошком.

Шень убрал рабочую одежду в рюкзак, натянул мешковатые штаны и ветровку, и старательно спрятал волосы под капюшон. Достаточно и выцветших клановых татуировок, которые всегда привлекали внимание. Впрочем, Шень несколько раз встречал и других осужденных из верхнего города, и к тому же, все проститутки Даунтауна поголовно красились под клановую роспись элиты Сеула… правда, роспись устарела лет так на сто, некоторых кланов уже и не существовало. Но Шеню в любом случае совершенно не улыбалось начать день с навязчивых предложений отсоса.

Он намотал на лицо бандану, завязав ее на затылке и оставив на виду только глаза, выплеснул в окошко грязную воду, подхватил рюкзак, повесив на плечо, и отправился на работу.  
С этим ему на самом деле повезло: «Гунмэнь» был рестораном для состоятельного класса… для состоятельного класса Даунтауна, разумеется. Здесь почти не случалось пьяных драк и поножовщины, серьезные люди приводили сюда своих женщин, дорогие проститутки Даунтауна искали здесь солидную клиентуру, а днем сюда даже приходили семьи с детьми, справляя какие-то свои праздники.

Шеню иногда хотелось плакать от этой невыносимо дешевой и пошлой попытки местного населения, всех этих бандитов, шлюх, ссыльных и прочей швали, подражать Старому городу, словно здесь не самое дно, беспросветная задница, а даже можно жить, рожать и растить детей, которые станут следующим поколением нищих озлобленных бандитов, словно здесь можно влюбляться, ходить по кабакам, имитируя радость и удовольствие. Впрочем, Шеню по большому счету было наплевать на мотивы тех, кто приходил в «Гунмэнь», он встречал всех с неизменной вежливой улыбкой, в которой злобы, презрения и фальши было куда больше, чем вежливости и радушности.

Улицы уже опустели: ночные обитатели и те, кто выходил на работу до рассвета, уже разошлись, а работающие с обеда, даже не поднялись, так что Шень привычной быстрой походкой зашагал по пустынной улице, переступая через мусор, который намело ветром. Автобусы здесь не ездили уже много лет, а машин на ходу не осталось, так что Шень невольно привык передвигаться много и быстро. Он привык подниматься рано, каждый день ходить на работу, привык выкручиваться, выживать и делать все то, чему его никогда не учили, потому что его родители и в страшном сне не могли предположить, что их единственный сын, наследник многомиллиардной корпорации, окажется в такой жопе.

Шень остановился на оживленном перекрестке, где уже засели торговцы уличной едой. Когда-то давно этот район был частью Старого города, собственно, именно этот район и являлся настоящим старым Сеулом: здесь была подземка, ездили машины, жили люди... не ссыльные, и не потомственные бандиты, а обычные люди, такие же, как и в большом городе. Здесь были школы, и больницы, текла река, по которой ходили кораблики, здесь было все, что полагается нормальному городскому району. Потом построили стену, поставили по периметру автоматизированные огнеметы и вооруженных людей, и стало так, как стало.  
Это было задолго до рождения Шеня, и даже до рождения его родителей, так что он, как и люди его круга, ничего не знал о Даунтауне, пока не очутился здесь за свое преступление.

Дома ветшали несмотря на робкие попытки ремонта, давно облезло асфальтовое покрытие, большинство деревьев и кустов вырубили на дрова, но планировка улиц и перекрестков по-прежнему соблюдалась, а зелень потихоньку расползалась, захватывая развалины и укутывая их зеленым одеялом. На перекрестке, в двух кварталах от того дома, где Шеню выделили каморку, продавали копченых, сушеных и маринованных в уксусе крыс, жареных тараканов, многоножек в сиропе, и нечто сомнительное, что выдавали за тушеного осьминога.  
Шень знал, как выглядит тушеный осьминог – и это был явно не он. Даунтаун не имел выхода к морю, река поменяла русло много лет назад, так что, несмотря на слушки о контрабандистах, что передавали товары через стену, рыба сюда не попадала. Может, это был какой-нибудь подземный осьминог из канализации, но жрать его Шень не стал бы даже под страхом смерти, хотя другие охотно ели.

На соседнем перекрестке продавали тряпки и обувь. За четыре года Шень купил там кеды, куртку и две футболки. Он купил бы и больше, но ему чаще всего предлагали расплатиться другим способом, не талонами. Торговать собой за футболку Шень не захотел, куртка – это другое дело, куртка был теплая и относительно чистая, здорово выручала его в бесснежные сырые зимы. И мужик, который ее продал, не был с ним грубым, Шень бы еще прикупил у него пару шмоток, но больше этого парня так и не видел.

Для посетителей «Гунмэнь» был еще закрыт, посетители начинали подтягиваться только к обеду. Шень остановился на крыльце, между двумя вульгарными красными фонарями, расписанными выцветшей позолотой, достал вейп и потряс его, проверив уровень табака.  
Табак, который он покупал, стоил дорого, целых два синих, но это была единственная вредная привычка, которую Шень мог себе позволить; это была единственная радость, единственная ниточка, которая хоть как-то связывала его с прошлым, и напоминала, откуда он родом. Конечно, можно было покупать табак попроще, а можно было вообще перейти на старые, дешевые вейпы, на жидком глицерине и формальдегиде, но Шень решил, что пока может тянуть эти траты. Не хотелось опускаться полностью… и так стал дешевкой с размалеванным лицом.

Шень докурил, щуря глаза на вставшее солнце, невольно прислушиваясь к негромкому гулу из «Гунмэня»: обслуга приводила зал в порядок после вчерашнего банкета двух кланов. Шень был единственным из сотрудников, кто имел право заходить через главный вход для клиентов.  
В зале было темно, тяжелые красные шторы задернули до открытия, чтобы внутренняя отделка не выцветала от солнца. Шеня забавляло это жлобство, но, впрочем, он понятия не имел, как поступают в тех ресторанах Старого города, куда он приходил как посетитель. Может быть, точно так же, может, это общее, интернациональное жлобство.

Он прошел на кухню, не отвечая на кивки, но отметил, что столы уже протерли, поправили скатерти и распихали салфетки в держательницы. Он никогда не отвечал на приветствия, но всегда запоминал тех, кто с ним не поздоровался. Теперь здоровались все.

На кухне вовсю кипела работа: двое посудомойщиков быстро и ловко перетирали тарелки, молоденький ушастый официант аккуратно складывал салфетки в держатели, видимо, где-то на столиках не хватало.  
\- Кофе, - равнодушно сказал Шень.  
Официант кивнул, отложил салфетки и тут же принялся делать кофе… точнее то, что здесь называли кофе.

Шень отличался мстительностью и злобностью характера, его ненавидели, но с ним боялись ссориться, потому что хозяин «Гунмэня» всегда брал его сторону. Не потому, что Шень был прав, а потому что хозяину льстило, что представитель золотой элиты, пусть даже осужденный за убийство, работает в их забегаловке метрдотелем. Вторую такую запоминающуюся пташку, на которую пойдут смотреть, попробуй отыщи… особенно, если эта пташка обладает поганым характером и чуть что – грозится свалить в соседний «Пиньяо».

Повар, мистер Пинг, желчный и сварливый старик, похожий на побитого жизнью гуся, недружелюбно покосился на Шеня, но промолчал. У него было полно своих дел: на двух длинных плитах уже вовсю кипели разнокалиберные кастрюльки, что-то шкварчало на большой сковороде. Шень принюхался и хмыкнул, уловив запах яичницы и бекона.  
Яйца покупали у чокнутых фермеров с окраин Даунтауна, - там еще более-менее росла трава, - но бекон, скорее всего, был из собачатины. Вот чего-чего, а бездомных одичавших собак в округе было чересчур много.

\- Пожалуйста, господин Шень, - сказал молодой официант, поставив перед Шенем чашку.  
Шень молча, холодно рассматривал его, в душе наслаждаясь тем, что парнишка бледнеет и краснеет, потом снисходительно кивнул и сделал глоток. Кофе был крепкий и сладкий, как он и любил. Можно было даже забыть ненадолго, что это вовсе не кофе, а молотое растение с голубыми цветами, которое бесконтрольно разрасталось между домами.  
Шень сделал еще глоток и вдруг заметил, что один из посудомойщиков, одноглазый, снова пялится на него, почти не моргая. Обычно посудомойщики менялись каждую неделю, работа была грязная и тяжелая, оплачивалась только зелеными талонами на еду, но этот парень задержался уже на три месяца, нареканий на него не было, он не пил и не опаздывал, а посуду мыл хорошо и быстро.

Шень уставился на него тяжелым взглядом, но дерзкий посудомойщик и не думал отводить взгляд. Он пялился с таким восторгом, с таким искренним восхищением, что Шень невольно усмехнулся. Этот дурень так открыто любовался, едва не пуская слюни, что Шеню это даже польстило. Поразительно было то, что несмотря на гляделки, руки парня двигались споро и ловко, и ни одной тарелки он не уронил.

Шень допил кофе, брезгливо отставил чашку и отправился переодеваться, чувствуя, что взгляд настойчиво жжет ему между лопаток. Нет, ну это просто смешно! Этот одноглазый недотепа каждый раз пялился так неотрывно, словно хотел сожрать Шеня целиком, и у Шеня все чаще возникало искушение ткнуть парню в глаз длинным накладным когтем. Может это научит его вежливости? Впрочем… опускаться до уровня какого-то посудомойщика? Пфф!

Шень неторопливо разделся и потянулся. Раньше он, бывало, посещал спортивный зал, чтобы поддерживать фигуру в норме, теперь фигура его начинала приобретать признаки истощения: белая кожа обтянула ребра, живот стал плоским, казалось, что он вот-вот прилипнет к спине. Надо потратить зеленый талон на какие-то витамины. В Даунтауне не болеют, если ты слег – ты умрешь.

Когда Шень жил там, где ему полагалось жить, он носил дорогие ханьфу, соответствующие его статусу, и той тряпкой, которую он вынужден был носить теперь, в его доме даже полы бы не мыли. Но здесь все равно никто не различал одежду, здесь все носили то, что удобно, то, что греет, то, что удалось украсть, выменять или купить на талоны.  
В Даунтауне собрались помойные сливки всех цветов кожи и разреза глаз, метисы, дети странных союзов. Шень встречал темнокожих, и рыжих, и даже парочку белых, но не тех, кто был вроде него, а розово-белых, которых осталось очень мало. И всем тем, кто приходил в «Гунмэнь», было наплевать, что его ханьфу – женское, и пояс тоже женский, и заколки в волосах совсем не соответствуют ни времени года, ни случаю. Они ничего этого не понимали, даже не знали всех тонкостей, только Шень знал и понимал, и ему было горько, потому что именно такие мелочи больнее всего давали понять, что он теперь отщепенец, отверженный, ссыльный, и все, чему его учили, все, что было важно для него, здесь попросту не котируется. Он должен выглядеть необычно, с претензией на Старый город, должен улыбаться и вести себя мило, а как ему это дается – на это всем было наплевать. Он был дешевой елочной игрушкой в дешевом кабаке, где собирались бандиты и шлюхи, и от всей это дешевой пошлости его просто тошнило.

Шень докрасился и закрепил в ушах украшения, распустил длинные волосы, которые разлились по плечам и спине, словно белый шелк, и свернул подобие элегантной прически. Наконец с тяжелым вздохом сунул ноги в дурацкие босоножки с острыми носами, здорово натиравшие пальцы и пятки, и в последнюю очередь наклеил длинные, заостренные ногти. Он подобрал алый веер, которым было очень удобно координировать официантов, и неохотно отправился в зал.

Через несколько минут шторы подняли, а двери торжественно открыли, но посетителей еще не было. Шень неторопливо обошел зал, стараясь не прихрамывать: на столах было чисто, везде стояли держатели с салфетками. Шень остановился у одного стола и жестом позвал официанта. Подбежал тот молоденький и ушастый, который делал ему кофе.  
\- Где меню? – холодно спросил Шень.  
Официантик посмотрел на стол, потом на Шеня, потом открыл рот, но Шень сильно шлепнул его по лицу веером, не дожидаясь оправданий или извинений. У веера были острые грани, и сам он был плотный и довольно тяжелый, Шень как-то пару раз шлепнул себя по ладони – и едва не взвизгнул, когда кожу обожгло. Официантик охнул и отступил, вдоль его симпатичного простецкого лица проступила припухшая алая полоса.

Шень в глубине души наслаждался своей властью, запинав в самые потаенные глубины грустную мысль о том, насколько же это жалко – бить прислугу, от которой теперь мало чем отличаешься. Его мать бы никогда до такого не опустилась, его мать вообще почти не имела дел с прислугой, только с управляющим их поместья, и со старшей горничной, и еще со своей личной горничной, и очень редко - с главным поваром. И его мать бы никогда, никогда вообще не опустилась до того, чтобы поднять руку на слугу. А он поднимал, потому что по-другому здесь было просто нельзя выжить. Кто бы его слушал, не бей он по мордам?

\- Исправь, - приказал Шень и отвернулся, не дожидаясь ответа, он и так знал, что приказание будет исполнено.  
Он с достоинством возвратился на свое место – и как раз вовремя, в «Гунмэнь» ввалилась первая компания, трое серьезных мужчин и несколько женщин, которые их сопровождали и не были никому женами. Шень раскланялся, приветствуя гостей, как обычно стараясь спрятать презрение и глухую ненависть, предложил посетителям лучший столик, мимолетно отмахнулся веером от официантика с красной полосой на лице, приказав тому сидеть на кухне. Нечего ходить перед гостями с побитым лицом… конечно, это скажется на выручке ресторана, и на зарплате этого несчастного официантика, но это уже не было проблемой Шеня, а все, что не было его проблемой, его ничуточки не волновало.  
Гости повалили толпой. В «Гунмэне» решались важные дела, так что Шень старался быть дружелюбным и держал ушки на макушке: в Даунтауне можно уцелеть, только если знаешь, откуда и куда дует ветер, а та бабочка, что рождала крыльями ураган, жила именно здесь.

(c)  **Itchiya**

К вечеру у Шеня зверски болели ноги, отваливалась спина, а от постоянной улыбки, больше похожей на оскал, пересохли губы. Шень обвел взглядом зал, где не осталось ни единого пустого столика, и еле слышно перевел дух. Над «Гунмэнем» плыл ровный гул голосов, постукивали палочки и звенели вилки. Официанты, все шестеро, носились словно угорелые. Шень оперся бедром о свою стойку и принялся по очереди поднимать ноги, чтобы дать им хоть минутку отдыха.

Практически всех, кто сидел за столиками, Шень знал не только в лицо, но и по имени, и они знали его. Он принялся исподтишка рассматривать тех, кто стоил внимания, стараясь казаться любезным и дружелюбным. Журавль, болезненно худой, молодой, с острым носом и выбритыми висками, всегда ходил со своими парнями, такими же носатыми и худыми. Возможно, это были его братья или близкая родня. Богомолы, во главе со своим главным, тоже совсем молодым мужиком, носили зеленые банданы на голове или на шее, как платок.  
Насколько Шень знал, Журавль и Богомол стакнулись и вместе вели дела, поэтому сдвинули столики и сидели одной компанией. Вообще, Богомолы Шеню не нравились, они все выглядели так ненормально, словно им ничего не стоит откусить человеку голову.

Обезьяны ни с кем не конфликтовали, и никто в своем уме не конфликтовал с ними, потому что это была самая многочисленная группировка, и все кровавые погромы, все поножовщины, о которых потом слагали истории – это было дело рук обезьян. Шень считал это смехотворным: такая нешуточная угроза - и вдруг какие-то «обезьяны», не драконы и не тигры, а просто макаки… но он конечно помалкивал.

Группировки Тигрицы и Гадюки конфликтовали, поэтому Шень рассадил их в противоположные концы зала. В «Гунмэне» не выясняли отношения, люди приходили сюда поесть, но вот за пределами… Шень даже не знал, кто из них хуже. Тигрица отличалась беспримерной жестокостью, Гадюка – любовью к мучительным ядам. Шень был вежлив и предупредителен с обеими, и обеих побаивался, хотя Тигрица была ниже его, а Гадюка вообще была очень симпатичная для девушки из трущоб – черноволосая, зеленоглазая, миниатюрная и очень дружелюбная. Еще бы, с такими-то познаниями!  
До Шеня доходили слухи, что Тигрица и Гадюка не поделили мужчину, а еще он слышал, что между ними была какая-то смутная история, которая закончилась ничем. В общем, в их конфликт были замешаны романтические отношения, но кого с кем, и почему все разрушилось – этого Шень не знал.

Когда он только начал работать в «Гунмэне» и крепко держался за свое место, осознав, как ему повезло, на него положил взгляд один серьезный человек. Сначала предлагал талоны и защиту, но потом, когда Шень отказался, попробовал получить силой. Шень нажаловался хозяину «Гунмэня», тот поговорили с главами кланов, с Гадюкой и Тигрицей, и Журавлем, и Богомолом, и Обезьяной - и серьезный человек исчез бесследно, и больше Шеня никто не пытался присвоить. Он был как бы общий, экзотическая штучка, на которую все приходили посмотреть, и, наверное, этим трущобным бандитам было приятно осознавать, что настоящий потомок древнего клана прислуживает им и старается угодить.

Когда за последним посетителем закрылась дверь, Шень мигом снял босоножки и содрал накладные когти. Официанты приводили зал в порядок, уносили на кухню грязную посуду, собирали самые испачканные скатерти. Шень выдохнул – еще один рабочий день прошел хорошо: никто не отравился, никого не зарезали, никто не подрался и не перебил посуду. Происшествия случались редко, но они случались, но сегодня все обошлось. Шень подхватил обувь и отправился переодеваться.  
За стенкой, на кухне, звенела посуда, над которой трудились посудомойщики. Шень аккуратно сложил ханьфу и пояс, запихнул в пакет и убрал в рюкзак. Собрал волосы в пучок, затянув узлом на затылке, постанывая и кряхтя влез в мягкие кеды, и понадеялся, что не забудет купить пластыри.

\- Два синих или четыре зеленых? – спросил По, владелец «Гунмэня».  
По был огромный, толстый и сам по себе массивный, он казался совсем простым и добродушным, как плюшевый мишка, но таковым не был. Второго хозяина ресторана, Угвея, Шень практически не видел, тот был стар, как черепаха, что зажилась на свете, и редко спускался со второго этажа. Но именно Угвей в свое время превратил «Гунмэнь» в тихую заводь, а потом, конечно, состарился, покрылся морщинами, усох и теперь если спускался, то только с палочкой и под охраной двух крепких парней. Был еще и третий владелец, но о нем Шень почти ничего не знал и никогда не видел.

\- Синие, - подумав, сказал Шень.  
Дома было совершенно нечего есть, но нужно купить стиральный порошок, и пластыри, и табак, и что-нибудь, что можно поменять на витамины, потому что розовый аптечный талон Шень вообще видел один раз в жизни.  
По несколько секунд смотрел на него своими зелеными глазами, которые становились прозрачными, когда По злился, потом достал из ящика два синих талона и положил на стол перед Шенем.  
\- Попроси у Пинга объедки, - участливо сказал он. – Наверняка и для тебя осталось что-нибудь вкусненькое.

Шень покраснел от злости и унижения. По был такой простодушный с виду… вроде бы хотел как лучше и желал добра, но на самом деле с удовольствием макал Шеня в дерьмо по самые уши. И ведь он прекрасно знал, что Шень не станет выпрашивать у грубого старика-повара остатки чужой еды, просто ради собственного удовольствия завуалировано указал Шеню его место. По был умный и проницательный, о чем не догадывались те, кто видел его широкую плоскую доброжелательную физиономию.

\- Спасибо, - процедил Шень сквозь зубы. – В следующий раз.  
\- Ну как знаешь, - пожал плечами По. – Для тебя ничего не жалко, ты же знаешь, как мы тебя ценим!  
Шень молча поклонился. Он знал, что По никогда не простит ему угроз переметнуться к конкуренту, и вот – По ничего не забыл и ничего не простил. И даже не подкопаться, вон как он демонстрирует заботу.

Шень устало спустился вниз, в зал, подхватил свой рюкзак и все-таки заглянул на кухню. Пинг, старый гусь, неторопливо, с заметным наслаждением обгладывал тощую куриную ножку, счищая с косточки все волоконца мяса, Шеня даже передернуло от самодовольного шевеления его желто-седых усов. Одноглазый посудомойщик, в грязной и потертой серо-зеленой куртке и бесформенных штанах хаки, линялых от многочисленных стирок, убирал в рюкзак-мешок контейнеры с едой. Шень пренебрежительно скривил губы - для этого помоечника, наверное, в норме вещей доедать чужое пюре и обгладывать косточки, которые до тебя кто-то грыз.

Одноглазый затянул шнурок рюкзака, кивнул Пингу, резко повернулся и едва не врезался в Шеня. Вблизи оказалось, что глаз у парня не черный, а карий, приятного кофейного оттенка. И вообще посудомойщик оказался чище и моложе, чем Шень раньше думал. Не то, чтобы Шень о нем вообще думал…  
Он отошел в сторону, не отказав себе в удовольствии прошипеть:  
\- Смотри, куда прешь!  
Посудомойщик поклонился ему, проскользнул мимо, к черному входу, и исчез в ночи.  
\- До завтра, - сказал Шень, сглатывая голодные слюнки - на кухне все еще одурительно пахло стряпней.  
Пинг ухмылялся в усы, дожидаясь, когда Шень начнет унизительно клянчить еду, так что Шень вежливо поклонился и ушел.

Он отправился прямиком на Сталелитейный. Шень не знал, почему это место так называется, наверное, раньше здесь был завод или фабрика, но теперь остались только руины, где собирались такие же, как он – люди, которые искали стихийную подработку. Проститутки сюда не ходили, с ними жестоко расправлялись, да и оплата здесь была маленькая, у проституток были свои районы – один под контролем Тигрицы, другой, самый опасный, у Богомолов, и небольшой, относительно тихий район Гадюки.

Шень слышал историю Сталелитейного и однажды собственными глазами видел, как расправились с проституткой, рискнувшей сунуть сюда нос. Когда люди в нужде собирались, чтобы продать себя, покупатели находились всегда, и шлюхи сразу же пристраивались на это хлебное место, изгоняя бедняг, которым было больше некуда идти.

Все это долго тянулось, находили место для встреч, а на следующий вечер, там уже было не протолкнуться от профессионалок. И снова. И снова. И до Сталелитейного. Тут терпение лопнуло, и после бойни, которую устроили на развалинах, проститутки предпочитали сюда не соваться.  
Однажды Шень видел, как девушке выжгли глаза сигаретой за то, что она сунулась в этот район. Его самого однажды чуть не утопили в луже помоев: он орал, брыкался, вырывался и все же чуть не захлебнулся, пока те, кто его топили, не сообразили, что узоры с его лица не смываются водой, что он не шлюха, а ссыльный. Тогда его оставили в покое. Шень нечасто приходил, но иногда не было выбора.

Он нашел себе местечко между худым мрачным парнем с зеленой банданой Богомолов, намотанной на руку, и пухлой чернокожей девушкой с голубыми глазами. Шень несколько минут присматривался к публике: самые нетерпеливые, кому все равно с кем, уже ушли, остались те, кому было не все равно с кем, и с ними как раз можно было поживиться.  
Шень стащил капюшон и распустил волосы, и буквально через несколько минут перед ним остановился здоровяк в вязаной коричневой шапочке. Здоровяк молча осмотрел его, поскреб затылок, - в ушах у него висели крупные серьги-клыки, собачьи должно быть, - потом шагнул ближе.  
\- Сколько? – спросил он бесцеремонно.  
\- Синий и два зеленых, - ответил Шень.  
Здоровяк хохотнул.  
\- Чего-о-о? Ты столько не стоишь, пташка!  
Шень тут же потерял к нему интерес, отодвинулся и уставился в толпу, пытаясь выцепить взглядом кого-нибудь поинтересней.

\- Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! – оскорбился здоровяк.  
Шень неохотно перевел на него взгляд.  
\- Плати или проваливай, - лениво ответил он.  
\- А что так дорого? – поинтересовался тот.  
\- Я не обсуждаю цену, - холодно ответил Шень. – Если я тебе не по карману – ищи дешевку себе под стать.  
Здоровяк рассмеялся.  
\- Ух, какой гонор! - недобро сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Что ты тут забыл, пташечка? Таким, как ты, здесь не место! Здесь таких не любят.  
Он наклонился и провел пальцем по щеке отшатнувшегося Шеня, посмотрел на палец и опешил, не увидев следов краски.

\- Еще раз меня тронешь – я тебе пальцы отрежу! – прошипел Шень, разозлившись до яростной дрожи.  
\- Ух, - сказал здоровяк. – Так ты это…  
Шень прищурился, примериваясь воткнуть этому мудиле заколку в ногу, куда-нибудь в сухожилие или в колено, и тут заметил, что за ним с легкой усмешкой наблюдает Тай Лунг.

Тай Лунг был из тех серьезных людей, которые приходили в «Гунмэнь» решать свои дела, и насколько Шень помнил, Тай Лунг всякий раз приводил красивых женщин. Но сюда он приходил не как серьезный человек, и искал не женщин. Шень несколько раз уходил с ним, но они оба делали вид, что друг друга не знают, и здесь, и в «Гунмэне». Все, что происходило в Сталелитейном, оставалось в Сталелитейном.

Шень улыбнулся ему и подозвал кивком. Тай Лунг подошел, щуря в усмешке желтые раскосые глаза, и спросил только:  
\- Как обычно?  
Шень закивал. Тай Лунг вытащил два зеленых и синий талон и протянул Шеню, потом подал ему руку и помог подняться.  
\- Э, мужик, - обалдело проговорил оттесненный в сторону здоровяк. – Вообще-то я первый подошел!  
\- Тебе не повезло, - коротко и миролюбиво ответил Тай Лунг, и повел Шеня в темноту развалин.

Они несколько минут искали место, - все удобные площадки были заняты такими же парочками, - но наконец нашелся незанятый уголок.  
\- Как обычно? – с легким ехидством спросил Шень.  
Тай Лунг кивнул, прислонился спиной к изъеденной ветром кирпичной стене и приспустил мешковатые штаны на бедра. Шень опустился на колени, убрал волосы в сторону и открыл рот.  
Тай Лунг любил смотреть, как Шень сосет, ни разу не интересовался его задницей, каждый раз пялился в лицо и, видимо, не мог поверить своему счастью. Впрочем, он был терпеливый и негрубый, никогда не тянул за волосы и не засаживал в горло, только рассматривал и иногда поглаживал по щекам, и кончал быстро, что тоже радовало.

Шень старательно работал ртом, стараясь закончить все побыстрее. Тай Лунг тяжело дышал и подрагивал. Шень легонько провел кончиками пальцев по его плоскому, твердому животу, насадился ртом до основания и громко застонал, чувствуя, что в горло течет сперма. Тай Лунг тихо охнул, дернулся пару раз и отодвинулся. Шень демонстративно и подчеркнуто довольно облизнул припухшие губы.  
Тай Лунг помог ему подняться, неловко погладил по лицу и протянул еще два смятых зеленых талона.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Шень, торопливо убрав их в рукав.  
Тай Лунг усмехнулся и вывел его обратно, попрощался кивком и тут же растворился в толпе.

Шень зашагал домой, пытаясь вспомнить все, что нужно купить, и чуть не заорал, когда из переулка высунулась ручища и втянула его в душную темноту, пропахшую ссаниной и сырым кирпичом.  
\- Мы не закончили, пташка, - прошипел здоровяк, притиснув Шеня к стене.  
Шень замер, рассматривая его. Глаза у здоровяка были зеленые и круглые, поблескивали в полумраке, полные, чувственные губы кривились в торжествующей усмешке.  
\- Ладно, - проговорил Шень. – Дальше что?  
Здоровяк растерялся.  
\- Хочу тебя купить, - пояснил он.  
\- Я закончил на сегодня, - холодно ответил Шень. – Приходи в следующий раз.  
\- Но я хочу сегодня, - упрямо сказал тот.  
\- А я не хочу сегодня, - в тон ему ответил Шень. – Убери от меня руки, иначе сильно пожалеешь. Ты не знаешь, с кем связался, тупоголовый!

Здоровяк хмыкнул. Он возвышался над Шенем почти на две головы, поэтому горбился, ссутулив огромные плечи.  
\- Я не тупоголовый, я Кай, - важно сообщил он. – Да ладно, не ломайся, пташечка. Тебе понравится, я ласковый…  
Шеню надоело дергаться в ручищах, что сжимали его, словно куклу. Он расслабился и запрокинул голову, томно приоткрыв рот.  
\- Ну вот, - удовлетворенно ответил тупоголовый Кай. – Видишь, сам хочешь!  
Он притянул Шеня к себе, погладил горячей ладонью по спине. Шень передернулся от неприязни и от души врезал коленом, угодив прямо в пах. Тупоголовый Кай сложился пополам и рухнул на землю.  
\- С-сука, - прошипел он.  
\- Дебил, - не остался в долгу Шень, выскользнул на улицу и торопливо побежал, слыша за спиной вопли с угрозой найти и натянуть очко на глаза.

Шень никогда не интересовался, откуда в занюханном супермаркете в его районе появлялись товары. Судя по паршивому качеству, кое-что делали прямо в Даунтауне, например, комковатый, серый и едкий стиральный порошок с вонючей лимонной отдушкой. Вся еда была местная, включая деликатесы в виде канализационной осьминожатины, тряпье тоже шили где-то здесь на задворках. Но иногда попадались действительно хорошие и дорогие вещи – например, яблоки. Шень даже не подозревал, как будет счастлив держать в руках обычное желтенькое яблоко, чуть мягкое и пряно пахнущее осенью.

Он обменял все талоны на табак, еду, порошок, заколки и другие нужные мелочи, запихнул в рюкзак, надеясь, что банка консервированной кукурузы не протечет на белое рабочее ханьфу. Часть продуктов, брикеты прессованной лапши и воздушного риса, он сунул в передний карман ветровки.

Никто к нему больше не прицепился и домой он добрался без всяких происшествий.  
Первым делом Шень съел яблоки, пока рис медленно разваривался в клейкую белесую массу. Он добавил в рис кукурузу и соус, невесело улыбнулся, подумав «Мама, я научился готовить», быстро поел еще горячее, давясь и обжигая рот, и без сил свалился на расстеленный футон. Глаза слипались, в животе поселилось приятное тепло, но Шень заставил себя подняться, прополоскал на ночь рот, собрал волосы в тугой пучок, чтобы не спутались за ночь, подпер дверь ножками столика и положил нож под футон.  
Теперь можно было поспать.

Иногда Шень плакал по ночам, но сегодня был слишком хороший вечер, чтобы плакать. Он был сыт, ему было тепло и спокойно, он даже врезал нахальному придурку по яйцам, и, не считая того, что в целом жизнь его была в полной жопе, этот день, можно сказать, удался.


	2. Chapter 2

День не задался с утра, когда Шень, причесываясь на скорую руку, нечаянно выломал сразу несколько истершихся зубцов расчески. Он едва не взвыл от злобы, потому что никак не мог позволить себе дополнительные траты, однако алый гребешок, который верой и правдой прослужил ему несколько лет, был испорчен окончательно.

На работу Шень явился в самом отвратительном расположении духа. Ему подали слишком горячий кофе, да и ненавистные босоножки, которые, казалось, уже пропитались его кровью, никак не улучшили настроения. Он выплеснул кофе в лицо очередному официанту и отхлестал по щекам остальных, когда во время утреннего обхода нашел массу недочетов. Скатерти выглядели омерзительно несвежими, ложки – слишком тусклыми, окна в «Гунмэне» давно запылились и никто даже не думал их протереть. Алый веер так и летал туда-сюда с угрожающим свистом.  
К обеду Шень успокоился. Он заглянул на кухню и привычно поморщился, увидев одноглазого посудомойщика на привычном месте. Тот споро перетирал тарелки, выставляя их ровной, блестящей стопочкой, потом выпрямился и вытянулся во весь рост, заметив Шеня.

Шень несколько секунд рассматривал мускулистые загорелые руки парня, заросшие жесткими черными волосками. Эти руки так умело и ловко обращались с посудой, что Шеня заворожили однообразные уверенные движения. Он встряхнул головой, разрушив наваждение, и с неприязнью посмотрел в широкоскулое смуглое лицо посудомойщика.  
Тот посматривал исподлобья и почему-то покраснел, хотя над работниками кухни Шень не имел власти, здесь была территория мистера Пинга. Шень холодно улыбнулся, позабавленный и польщенный смущением этого дурня. Посудомойщик, вместо того, чтобы притухнуть и вспомнить, что его место у мойки, рядом с очистками, несмело улыбнулся в ответ. У него был неправильный прикус, верхние клыки выпирали из ряда, Шень частенько видел такое у тех, кто родился в Даунтауне, наверное, в местном воздухе не хватало йода или еще чего-то. Шень считал это по-своему привлекательным, но в отрыве от всяких посудомойщиков, уборщиков и прочих выползней из помойки.

Он так злобно уставился на несчастного парня, что тот покраснел и опустил взгляд. Шень повернулся, чтобы уйти, и нечаянно зацепил рукавом стопку тарелок. Они зазвенели и посыпались на пол, ему под ноги. Посудомойщик, охнув, кинулся вперед, деликатно, но уверенно отодвинул Шеня и поймал уцелевшие тарелки, поставил их на стол. Шень машинально опустил голову, рассматривая осколки на полу, и потерял дар речи, увидев на белой ткани ханьфу жирный желтый отпечаток руки.  
\- Это… это что такое? – свистящим от злости голосом спросил он.  
Посудомойщик уставился на него растерянно, его лицо испуганно вытянулось.  
\- Простите, господин, - проговорил он удивительно красивым, низким голосом. – Простите, я не хотел.  
\- Идиот! – рявкнул Шень. – Ты испортил мою одежду!  
Посудомойщик втягивал шею в плечи, извинялся и кланялся, Шень самозабвенно орал, в глубине души радуясь, что может спустить на него пар. На крик сбежались официанты, тогда Шень пустил в ход веер и отправил всех обратно в зал. Он уже немного охрип, у него даже рука устала.

\- Что здесь такое? – спросил По, заглянув на кухню. – Что ты кричишь на весь дом?  
\- Этот недоносок схватил меня грязными руками! – заявил Шень, тыча под нос По испачканную полу и не замечая в пылу скандала, что оголил ноги выше колен.  
По брезгливо отодвинулся.  
\- А что, это не отстирается? – спросил он.  
\- Понятия не имею, - огрызнулся Шень. – Это жир! Как мне теперь работать?  
\- А где твой запасной… запасной халатик? – спросил По.  
\- В прачечной! – раздраженно ответил Шень. – Это свежий комплект, только вчера забрал.  
Посудомойщик снова принялся кланяться и извиняться, Шень скривил губы и сложил руки на груди. По молчал.

\- Ладно, хватит визжать, - наконец сказал По. – А ты оплатишь внеплановую прачечную. Сколько мы тебе платим?  
\- Зеленый за день, - тихо ответил посудомойщик.  
\- Вот и ладно, - рассеянно сказал По. - Завтра выйдешь бесплатно, а твою оплату за два дня мы удержим на внеплановую прачечную. Договорились?  
Посудомойщик молчал и вертел в руках тарелку. Шень тоже молчал, его до глубины души поразило, что такой грязной и физически тяжелой работой с рассвета до заката занимаются буквально за еду.

\- Придется тебе выйти в зал в этом, - подытожил По, кивнув Шеню. – Приколи какой-нибудь цветок… придумай что-нибудь.  
\- Хорошо, - процедил Шень. – А ты серьезно собираешься лишить парня еды?  
По остановился и посмотрел на него с недобрым интересом.  
\- Прости, но, кажется, это ты развопился на весь «Гунмэнь» о том, что тебя грязно облапали, - проговорил он. – Я решил проблему. Что ты еще от меня хочешь?  
Шень пожал плечами.  
\- Ну хоть объедки ему вечером выдай, - предложил он. – Он и так контейнерами таскает.  
Посудомойщик вдруг побледнел, а По остановился и обернулся.  
\- Да? – хмуро спросил он.  
\- А это секрет, что ли? – удивился Шень.  
\- Для меня – да, - буркнул По. – Вот, значит, как…  
Он повернулся к Пингу, стоящему к ним спиной у плиты. Пинг помалкивал и не вмешивался, но тут его спина просто окаменела.

\- А ты, значит, в курсе и покрываешь? - спросил По.  
\- А? Что? – спросил тот настолько лживо, что даже Шень поморщился.  
\- Покрываешь, - хмыкнул По. – А у меня потом недостача…  
\- Да перестань, - миролюбиво сказал Пинг. – Ну забирает парень недоедки для детишек, хороший же посудомойщик, где ты еще такого найдешь?  
\- На улице выстроится очередь желающих, - холодно сказал По.  
Шень перевел взгляд на посудомойщика. Тот стоял, понуро опустив голову, и молча ждал, чем решится его судьба. Шень вдруг ощутил вину за свой длинный язык. У парня, оказывается, еще и детишки… странно, такой молодой… впрочем, это Даунтаун, тут уже в четырнадцать начинают рожать, если вообще не в двенадцать. Шень за эти годы уже такого дерьма насмотрелся…

-… я не лезу к тебе в отчетность, а ты не лезь ко мне на кухню! - закончил разгорячившийся Пинг. – Я говорю, не трогай парня!  
\- Ладно, ладно, - сдался По. – Не трону, не шипи на меня!  
Он подозрительно осмотрел несчастного посудомойщика и сказал.  
\- Но все-таки прекращай подкармливать кого попало. Скоро самим будет есть нечего!  
Шень с трудом сдержал усмешку. Кто бы говорил! Вот уж нашелся голодающий – кожа лоснится, живот выпирает…  
\- Давай-давай, иди отсюда, - нетерпеливо проговорил Пинг. – Нам работать надо! И этого своего… пташку эту забери с собой!  
Шень презрительно хмыкнул и вышел из кухни. Он нашел в кладовой коробку с искусственными цветами, достал большую белую лилию из пластмассы и ткани, и приколол ее поверх жирного желтого пятна.

Домой он не пошел, хотя следовало как можно скорее отнести ханьфу в прачечную. Когда он переодевался и невольно прислушивался к тихому стуку посуды за стенкой, ему стало не по себе. Обычно этот стук был… жизнерадостным что ли, но теперь звучал грустно. Шень ненавидел чувствовать себя виноватым, но почему-то ощущал вину.  
Он заглянул на кухню, сам не зная зачем, но посудомойщик его не заметил, он медленно переодевался, пытаясь стащить рабочую рубашку дрожащими от усталости руками. Под рубашкой обнаружилась линялая, бесцветная майка, которая, должно быть, когда-то была голубой. А еще обнаружилось, что у парня красивое тело – сухое, поджарое, с сильными мускулами. Шень любовался пару секунд и ушел раньше, чем его заметили.

Он решил заглянуть в Сталелитейный: не столько ради заработка, сколько для того, чтобы ощутить рядом другого человека, чтобы разделить с кем-то неожиданно охватившее его одиночество. Сталелитейный, с его торгами, с его нехитрыми удовольствиями, с посетителями и тихими стонами из темных развалин, был не тем местом, где можно грустить, тут каждый поневоле заражался азартом.

Шень нашел себе место и привычно распустил косу – и даже скривился, когда увидел, что к нему направляется тот самый здоровяк, которому Шень когда-то заехал коленом в пах.  
\- Ну привет, пташка, – ухмыльнулся здоровяк, остановившись рядом.  
\- Тупоголовый, - кивнул Шень. – Вижу, ты не сдох.  
\- Ага, помнишь меня, - осклабился тот. – Хочу тебя снять.  
\- Я тебе не по карману, - равнодушно ответил Шень.  
\- Назови цену, - предложил здоровяк.  
\- Два синих и зеленый, - нагло сказал Шень.  
Здоровяк широко улыбнулся, отсчитал и протянул ему талоны.

\- Я с тобой не пойду, - медленно сказал Шень, не сдвинувшись с места. – Ты мне не нравишься.  
\- Зато ты мне нравишься, – развеселился здоровяк. – И я никуда не уйду, буду стоять тут и портить тебе торговлю.  
\- Отстань от меня, - рассердился Шень. – Что ты привязался?  
\- Хорошенький очень, - с насмешкой ответил здоровяк. – В душу запал.  
Шень еле слышно зарычал. Несколько минут они молчали. Шень высматривал других клиентов, но здоровяк закрывал его своими плечами и никто не подходил. Потом здоровяк начал насвистывать, Шень уставился на него злобным взглядом, но тот лишь рассмеялся.

\- Да ладно тебе, - сказал он наконец. – Один раз задницу подставишь… ты же из тех, кому это нравится. А я тебе еще и заплачу за это, ну? Сплошная выгода!  
Шень подумал. Интуиция тихонько шептала, что лучше отказаться и сбежать переулками, слишком уж подозрительно блестели глаза у этого громилы, и все же… оплата была хорошая, и секса у него давно не было, а парень вроде ничего…

\- Ладно, - сказал Шень. – Плату вперед.  
Здоровяк сверкнул улыбкой и протянул ему талоны.  
\- Пошли, пташка, - весело сказал он. – Я хочу послушать, как ты чирикаешь мое имя!  
\- Я понятия не имею, как тебя зовут, и мне наплевать, - равнодушно ответил Шень.  
\- Меня зовут Кай, - ответил тот. – Ты полюбишь это имя!  
\- Очень сомневаюсь, - процедил Шень. – Уверен, что забуду тебя через две минуты.  
\- А в этом я очень сомневаюсь, - усмехнулся тот.

Они свернули за угол и прошли подальше, где было меньше парочек. Шень остановился, но Кай схватил его за руку и потащил в темноту.  
\- Стой, куда? – удивился Шень. – Заче…  
Темное небо вспыхнуло у него в глазах ослепительной зарницей. Уши обложило ватой. Шень ударился всем телом о полуразрушенную стену и едва не упал. Щека, по которой пришелся удар, налилась кровью и пульсировала, казалось, она вот-вот загорится.

\- Думал, можно так обходиться с Каем? - прошипел тот, и в его голосе больше не было улыбки. – Думал, я забыл твою спесь, пташечка?  
Шень бросился назад, к свету костров, но Кай перехватил его поперек талии, легко поднял, словно котенка, и потащил дальше, не обращая внимания на сопротивление.  
\- Пикни только – шею сверну, - предупредил он. – С-сука строптивая…  
\- Еще раз меня тронешь – тебя живьем закопают, - пообещал Шень, дрожа от ужаса.  
\- Да знаю я, - презрительно сказал тот. – Ты птичка из «Гунмэня», я в курсе.  
Шень задергался, но Кай поставил его на ноги, схватил за руку и притянул ближе.  
\- Будь послушным и ласковым – и я тебя отпущу, - с мягкой насмешкой проговорил Кай.  
\- Меня будут искать! – выдохнул Шень.  
\- Коне-е-ечно, - согласился тот, блестя глазами. – Я тебя отпущу, пташка, но если будешь себя плохо вести – я тебе глаза выдавлю. Кому ты тогда будешь нужен?  
Шень громко сглотнул.

Кай резко развернул его, толкнул лицом к выщербленной стене и деловито стащил штаны до колен.  
\- М-м, - проговорил он, поглаживая бедро Шеня. – Не кожа – шелк! Так ты что, и правда из большой элиты, пташка?  
\- Тебя ебет? – постукивая зубами, ответил Шень. – Делай то, за что заплатил, и отвали от меня.  
\- Ну, я люблю поговорить, - хмыкнул Кай. – Узнать человека получше, знаешь…  
Он склонился и провел губами по плечу Шеня, прикоснулся за ухом. Шеня передернуло, он весь, сверху донизу, покрылся мурашками. Кай рассмеялся.  
\- Нежная пташка, - проворковал он. – Будешь кричать мое имя?  
\- А что, есть от чего кричать? – спросил Шень, стараясь скрыть, как же ему страшно.  
Кай взял его ладонь и направил назад, вытащил член из штанов и заставил Шеня обхватить ладонью.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул Шень. – Блядь. Бля-я-ядь.  
\- Будешь кричать, - твердо сказал Кай. – У меня на тебя большой зуб, пташечка.

Такого здоровенного хера у Шеня, и правда еще никогда не было. Он пытался молчать, кусал губы, но потом начал всхлипывать и царапать грязную стену ногтями, пытаясь как-то избежать вторжения в свое тело.  
\- По… подожди! – взмолился он, извиваясь. – Мне больно!  
\- В этом и прикол, - ответил Кай, проталкиваясь все глубже и глубже. – В этом-то и прикол, пташечка. Спой для меня!  
Шень заорал. Он прекрасно понимал, что никто не поможет ему, никто и внимания не обратит на его крики, всем наплевать, но молчать он не мог, ему было слишком больно, поэтому он кричал и захлебывался слезами.

\- Люблю эту музыку, - сказал Кай, медленно покачиваясь и прижимая каждым толчком Шеня к стене.  
Шень отдышался и утер локтем слезы.  
\- Что, когда не орут, уже не встает? – прохрипел он. – Импотенция настигла?  
\- Я тебе сейчас покажу импотенцию! – пообещал тот.  
\- Не надо! – взвизгнул Шень. – Не надо, пожалуйста!  
Кай зажал ему рот ладонью, сдавил другой рукой поперек груди и сказал:  
\- Какой-то ты узенький… давай это поправим?  
Шень бессильно замотал головой, но Кай стиснул его и принялся трахать так, что Шень едва не потерял сознание от боли. Ноги у него подкосились, он повис на руке Кая, обморочно болтаясь, словно большая кукла.  
\- Теперь ты не такой залупистый? – спросил тот, не сбиваясь с дыхания. – Теперь мы тихие и послушные?

Обычный стандартный мужик может минут десять, ну пятнадцать, если выносливый. Минут пять этой пытки точно прошло, значит, осталось потерпеть немного, пока этот скот не успокоится. Шень попытался дышать ровно, но между ног каждый раз пробивало такой болью, пуская разряд вдоль позвоночника, что он всхлипывал и задыхался.

\- Так, ну-ка поцелуй меня! – приказал Кай, склонившись к нему. – Давай-ка! И только попробуй укусить.  
Шень безучастно поцеловал его в горячие губы.  
\- Умничка, - развеселился Кай. – Меняешься на глазах.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, - прохрипел Шень, не сдержавшись.  
Он испугался и осекся, но Кай только засмеялся. Он покрутил Шеня, подбросил его выше и снова принялся трахать. Крупный член упирался в простату, тыкался в нее при каждом толчке, и Шень, к собственному отвращению, заметил, что внутри его тела нарастает механическое, плотское возбуждение. Он испытывал беспомощную ярость, злость на себя самого и этого недоноска, но вот его тело испытывало еще и кое-что другое.

\- Отпусти руку, - тихо попросил Шень, не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
\- С хуя бы? – спросил тот. – Зарезать меня вздумал?  
\- Подрочить, - честно ответил Шень.  
Кай замер, потом освободил его руки и сам потрогал за член.  
\- Ах ты сучка! – расхохотался он. – Да ты же тащишься! Я же говорил, что тебе понравится!  
Шень промолчал и только сосредоточенно двигал ладонью по члену, пытаясь крохами удовольствия отсечь боль. К счастью, Кай наконец-то заткнулся и только молча драл его, то и дело впечатывая в кирпичную стену. Шень зажмурился, смаргивая потекшие слезы, простонал сквозь зубы, испуская тонкую струйку семени.  
\- Кончил как сучка, - прохрипел Кай, толкаясь в него без ритма, больно и жестко.

Без поддержки его больших рук Шень тут же осел на землю: ноги его не держали, между бедер было липко, горячо и больно пульсировала кровь. Шень прижался к холодной стене пылающим лбом.  
\- А гонору-то было, - процедил Кай, рассматривая его.  
\- Отъебись, - устало ответил Шень. – Получил, что хотел – и отвали. Ты обещал.  
Кай присел перед ним на корточки, заглянул в лицо и ухмыльнулся, растянув губы. Шень вдруг понял, что ненавидит таких весельчаков, которых все забавляет.

\- Поцелуй на прощание? – предложил Кай.  
\- Сдохни в муках! - пожелал Шень.  
Кай пару секунд подумал, потом погладил Шеня по щеке. Шень попытался отползти, но позади была полуразрушенная стена, так что он бесплодно забарахтался на месте.  
\- Такой красивый и такой злой, - попенял Кай. – От этого все твои проблемы, пташка. У тебя же есть проблемы?  
\- Есть, - процедил Шень. - Это ты!  
Кай снова засмеялся, мазнул пальцем по губам Шеня и отодвинулся.  
\- Надеюсь, еще встретимся, пташечка, - сказал он. – Было круто, как считаешь?  
Шень промолчал. Он дождался, пока затихнут тяжелые шаги и только тогда разревелся.

Подняться на ноги с первого раза не получилось, как не вышло и со второго. Но через несколько минут Шень все-таки сумел встать на четвереньки, а потом, по стеночке, выпрямился. Его зашатало, и он едва не рухнул, вцепился в растрескавшийся кирпич, ломая ногти, и кое-как устоял.  
Между ног было мокро, Шень привалился плечом к стене, мазнул ладонью по бедрам и застонал, увидев на пальцах кровь… немного, вазелина было больше, но кровь – это всегда плохо. По ощущениям, между ног пульсировала и пыталась сжаться необъятная дыра, Шень не рискнул прикасаться грязными руками.

Он кое-как натянул штаны и захромал обратно в «Гунмэнь», медленно, шатаясь, словно пьяный. Должно быть, кто-то на небесах его сильно любил, потому что добрался Шень без происшествий – цеплялись и к здоровым и сильным, а он всем своим видом кричал, что болен, слаб и беззащитен.  
Главный вход давно закрыли на ночь, так что Шень обогнул «Гунмэнь» по мощеной дорожке, которая уже давно была разбита в хлам, чуть не упал в колючие кусты ежевики, и рухнул всем телом на запертую дверь. Заколотил в нее руками и ногами, зная, что По наверху и, наверное, услышит.

Через несколько минут на втором этаже открылось окно. Шень выдохнул, привалился спиной к двери и задрал голову.  
\- Какого… а это ты, - удивленно проговорил По. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
Шень медленно сполз на землю и едва не взвыл, коснувшись ягодицами. Боль прострелила до самого затылка.  
\- Эй, Шень, - позвал По. – Ты чего?  
Шень не ответил. У него кружилась голова, и если бы в желудке не было пусто, его бы уже стошнило. Окно хлопнуло, свет погас.  
«Сдохну на пороге, - подумал Шень. – А завтра в меню появится новое блюдо от повара «котлеты а-ля Шень»».  
Он беззвучно засмеялся, потому что плакать уже не мог, и со стоном упал спиной вперед, когда дверь позади резко открылась.

\- Ты что, обкуренный? – удивленно спросил По, наблюдая, как Шень бессильно барахтается и пытается подняться. – Погоди, это кровь? Откуда?  
Шень с трудом встал на ноги. По брезгливо взял за край замызганной ветровки, затащил в дом и закрыл дверь.  
\- Куда подрезали? – спросил он, внимательно осматривая Шеня.  
Тот промолчал, привалился к По боком и закрыл глаза, потому что темная кухня, где уже погасили плиту, ходила перед глазами ходуном.

\- Если ты приперся сюда умирать – я тебя за порог выброшу, - проворчал По, но вопреки своим словам, осторожно поднял на руки, стараясь не причинить боли.  
Он держал Шеня, словно тот был пушинкой, и понес наверх, в жилые комнаты, мимо двух запертых дверей. Уложил на собственный футон, уже расстеленный и согретый, с раскрытой книжкой на подушке.  
\- Только этого мне не хватало, - причитал По, аккуратно раздевая его. – Я не нанимался в няньки, и так забот полон рот!  
Потом он стянул с Шеня штаны и замолчал.

Шень то проваливался в беспамятство, то приходил в себя. По обтер ему бедра и ноги влажным полотенцем, потом принес стакан воды и маленькую розовую таблетку.  
\- Не надо, - прохрипел Шень. – Я не расплачусь.  
\- Ты и так не расплатишься, - сухо ответил По. – Но это все, чем я могу помочь, я же вижу, что тебе больно.  
Шень торопливо сожрал таблетку, запил водой и упал обратно совершенно без сил.

\- Ты помнишь того, кто это сделал с тобой? – спокойно спросил По.  
Шень кивнул.  
\- Прекрасно помню, - прохрипел он.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал По. – Разберемся.  
Шень нащупал его пальцы и сжал.  
\- Не думай, что я делаю это по доброте душевной, - нахмурился По. – Ты на целый день вышел из строя, а я не потерплю убытков! Завтра самому придется вместо тебя спину гнуть, а этого я не люблю еще больше. Так что отлежись, а потом рассчитаемся.  
Шень кивнул и снова погладил его крупную прохладную ладонь.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он.  
По неожиданно покраснел до кончиков ушей, освободился и вышел. Шень заснул, но через полчаса По его растолкал.

\- Что такое? – простонал Шень, пытаясь уползти глубже под одеяло.  
\- Опиши человеку как выглядел мудак, который тебя поимел, - приказал По.  
Шень приподнял голову и уставился на рыжего парня с коротко выбритыми волосами. Парень смотрел на него с наглым интересом и чавкал гудроновой жвачкой. На бандане, повязанной на шее, виднелись выцветшие рыжие полоски.  
\- Его зовут Кай, - хмуро проговорил Шень. – Крутится в районе Сталелитейного…  
По вскинул брови, но промолчал.  
\- Очень большой, - подумав, сказал Шень. – Здоровенный такой мудак…. Смеется часто. Глаза зеленые… и серьги с клыками.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул рыжий и посмотрел на По.  
\- Этого достаточно? – спросил тот, и, дождавшись кивка, сказал. - Вперед.  
Рыжий ушел, а По накрыл Шеня покрывалом.

\- Подключил людей Тигрицы? – слабо сказал Шень. - Зачем?  
\- Не думал, что ты из тех, кто ходит в Сталелитейный, - заметил По, пропустив вопрос мимо ушей.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело? – огрызнулся Шень. – Иногда хожу.  
\- Я мало тебе плачу? – спокойно спросил По. – Или ищешь развлечений?  
\- Мало платишь, - сказал Шень. – Сам знаешь.  
По усмехнулся.  
\- Поспи, - сказал он и снова ушел.

\- Проснись, - сказал он через час, встряхнув Шеня за плечо.  
Шень так и взвился.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – злобно прошипел он, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать По подушкой.  
\- Не визжи, - поморщился тот. – Я и так пустил тебя в собственную постель, цени мою доброту…  
Он осекся и кашлянул.  
\- Вот человек тебя осмотрит, - сказал По.  
Шень повернул голову и заметил маленькую черноволосую девушку с сумкой в руках. Сумка была зеленая, и вязаная шапочка на девушке тоже была зеленой.

\- Отлично, - проскрипел Шень. – Мало того, что теперь я должник Тигрицы, я буду должен еще и Гадюке. Смерти моей хочешь?  
\- В первую очередь, ты должен мне, - ответил По и стащил с него одеяло.  
\- Выйди, - попросил Шень, пока девушка удивительно сильными и неприятно холодными руками щупала его ноги.  
\- Это моя спальня, - невозмутимо ответил По.  
Шень швырнул в него подушкой. По фыркнул и все-таки ушел.

\- Насколько все плохо? – спросил Шень, когда девушка перестала смазывать его несчастную задницу коричневой, пахучей мазью.  
\- Нормально, - коротко ответила та. – Жить будешь.  
Шень выдохнул, завернувшись в одеяло. Ему было стыдно и гадко.  
\- Советую в следующий раз по размеру брать, - заметила девушка.  
\- Это не от меня зависит, - огрызнулся Шень. – Это, знаешь ли, было недобровольно!  
\- Ну тогда тебе повезло, - равнодушно ответила она. – Могло быть намного хуже.  
\- Вы там все такие? – не выдержал Шень.  
\- Мы все такие, - согласилась она и поставила рядом с футоном баночку с мазью. – Мазать каждые три часа.  
\- А что это вообще такое? – спросил Шень. – Пахнет, как тухлая тина!  
\- Ты не хочешь знать, - усмехнулась девушка. – Спи.

По вернулся через несколько минут, вытащил из шкафа второй матрас и расстелил рядом.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – настороженно спросил Шень.  
\- Собираюсь спать, - невозмутимо ответил По и бросил в Шеня подушкой. – Закрой рот и не нервируй меня.  
\- Ты... ты будешь спать тут, рядом? – спросил Шень дрожащим голосом.  
По остановился.  
\- Это моя спальня, - повторил он терпеливо. – И ты занял мою постель. И ты очень крепко мне должен, Шень. Так что заткнись и спи, пока я не выбросил тебя в окно.  
Шень натянул одеяло до самой переносицы. По задул свечу и лег рядом, несколько минут шуршал и шевелился, но потом затих.

Шень прислушивался, вглядываясь в темноту широко раскрытыми глазами. От По шло ровное тепло, Шень и не помнил, когда он последний раз спал с кем-то в одной постели, с кем-то настолько горячим. Он чуть-чуть подвинулся ближе, потом еще ближе, потом попытался незаметно накрыть себя одеялом По – и взвизгнул от неожиданности, когда По резко сел и схватил его за горло.  
\- Я чего-то не понял, - хмуро спросил По, бесформенно огромный в темноте. – Тебя что, мало оприходовали, ты добавки захотел или что?  
\- Н-нет, - пробормотал Шень. – Мне… мне холодно.  
\- А, - сказал По. – Ну да… а я думаю - чего ты зубами стучишь, вдруг ты меня сожрать решил?  
Он бесцеремонно подтянул Шеня к себе и устроил рядом, вдоль своего горячего крупного тела.  
\- Кому-нибудь расскажешь, что было – я тебе шею сверну, - пообещал По.  
Шень молча помотал головой. В тепле его моментально разморило, он обвился вокруг По, устроился затылком на неожиданно твердом и сильном плече и крепко заснул.

Утром Шень проснулся на несколько секунд, когда По осторожно отодвинул его и поднялся, но тут же перевернулся на живот и снова заснул. По с неожиданной заботой накрыл его обнаженные плечи покрывалом и зачем-то потрогал волосы, собранные в небрежный, полуразвалившийся хвост. В обед Шень окончательно проснулся. Он был голоден, между ног уже не болело, лишь неприятно тянуло, но мочевой пузырь умолял сжалиться.  
Шень сел и покрутил головой – спальня По была, по меркам Даунтауна, роскошная: большая и светлая комната, шкафчик, битком забитый потрепанными книгами, за дверью-ширмой обнаружилась личная ванная. Шень усмехнулся, увидев большой таз с отстоявшейся за ночь водой: он был нищим, а По был богачом, но вода у них была общая, паршивая и ржавая. По большому счету, в Даунтауне нет социального расслоения, все равны перед лицом великого пиздеца, только кто-то голодает, а у кого-то брюхо с арбуз.  
Шень поплескал в лицо и прополоскал рот, потом осмелел, намочил полотенце и тщательно обтерся, чтобы освежиться. Он сразу стал чувствовать себя лучше, но все же вернулся на футон – стоять и ходить было больно.

На футоне По лежала книжка в мягкой обложке, Шень потянулся за ней и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда под руку попалось что-то круглое и твердое. Это оказалась баночка с мазью, о которой он напрочь забыл. Он открутил крышку и принюхался – от запаха даже глаза слезились, но это была какая-никакая медицина… по крайней мере, хотелось в это верить.  
Шень лег на спину, расставил колени, зачерпнул пальцами мазь и осторожно провел между ног. Он боялся нащупать какие-то жуткие повреждения, но не нащупал ничего такого, чего не было раньше. Прикосновения отдавались болью, но слабой, тянущей. Никаких вывороченных кишок, никаких вывернутых анусов, ничего такого. Шень успокоился, зачерпнул еще мази и принялся старательно и осторожно скользить пальцами внутрь, тщательно смазывая стенки. Мазь и в самом деле была хорошая – боль тут же утихала.

\- М-м, - сказали сбоку. – Занятно.  
Шень повернул голову и увидел, что По стоит на пороге и пялится на него, еле сдерживая похабную ухмылку. Шень с такой скоростью схлопнул колени, что прищемил собственное запястье и зашипел от боли.  
\- Не стесняйся, - предложил По, зашел и закрыл дверь. – Это ведь лечебная процедура… наверное?  
\- Естественно! – огрызнулся Шень. – Я не извращенец!  
По посмотрел на мазь, потом принюхался и сморщил нос.  
\- Пахнет как дерьмо, - сообщил он. – Что это?  
\- Надеюсь, что не дерьмо, - признался Шень. – Не знаю.  
\- Но помогает?  
Шень кивнул. По присел перед ним, с удивительной для такого здоровяка грацией, и скрестил ноги.

\- Я там порылся в твоем рюкзаке, - сказал он. – Ханьфу отправил в стирку. Надеюсь, пятно сведут.  
Шень кивнул.  
\- А талоны ты, конечно, нашел и удержал в свою пользу? – спросил он.  
\- А должен был? – По прищурил глаза в хищной улыбке. – Это что, цена за твою задницу?  
Шень молчал.  
\- Не трогал я твои талончики, - улыбнулся По. – Ты честно добыл их в поте лица своего… точнее, задницы своей. Расплатился сполна, верно?  
\- Может, хватит? – рассердился Шень.  
Он сел и потянул на себя покрывало, закрывшись до шеи, потом на всякий случай втянул под покрывало и ноги, заметив, что По с задумчивым интересом рассматривает его.

\- Теперь у меня долг перед Тигрицей и Гадюкой, - тихо сказал Шень. – Зачем ты втянул меня? Они с меня никогда не слезут, и ты это не хуже меня знаешь.  
По едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Начнем с того, что они были должны мне, - мягко ответил он. – Так что ты должен только мне.  
Шень посмотрел на него в упор.  
\- Надеюсь, мы раз и навсегда закроем тему смены работы, - промурлыкал По. – Ты будешь работать на «Гунмэнь» до тех пор, пока будешь нужен. А если попробуешь переметнуться в «Пиньяо», я тебя за волосы притащу обратно, и буду в своем праве.

\- Ты случаем ничего не путаешь, По? – прошипел Шень, мгновенно обозлившись. – Я не твой раб!  
По перестал улыбаться и подался вперед.  
\- Вот именно, - сказал он совершенно серьезно. – Куча людей подтвердит, что я тебя спас, два клана в свидетелях. Ты мой должник Шень. Теперь ты мой раб. Веди себя хорошо – и все будет хорошо. Лечись, спи, можешь спуститься вниз и поесть. Завтра ты вернешься на работу.  
Шень подавленно молчал. По перевел дыхание и рассеянно подхватил длинный белый локон, выбившийся из хвоста, намотал на палец.

\- Чем ты недоволен? – спросил он. – Разве «Гунмэнь» такое плохое место? Ты предпочел бы квартал Бабочек? Или хочешь сортировать помойки?  
\- Нет, - ответил Шень.  
\- Тогда что тебя не устраивает? – спросил По. – Ты голодаешь?  
\- Ну… нет, - признал Шень. – Бывает и хуже.  
\- Именно, - согласился По. – Бывает и хуже.  
Шень глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Не еби мне мозги, - закончил По. – И постарайся стереть со своей породистой мордашки эту кислую гримасу, иначе я решу, что ты чертовски неблагодарен.  
\- Я благодарен, - тихо сказал Шень. – Ты очень удачно все обставил, да?  
По склонил голову набок.  
\- Тебе-то сплошная выгода, - сказал Шень. – Надеюсь, ты гордишься собой. Ты удивительно умный для…  
Он осекся.  
\- Для выходца из Даунтауна? – усмехнулся По. – Сочту за комплимент.  
Он поднялся и вышел, а Шень замотался в одеяло до самих ушей. Его знобило.

Он все-таки взял книжку с соседней подушки и засмеялся вслух, увидев, что это сборник старинных порнорассказов. Шень хорошо говорил на низком языке, но плохо читал, а рассказы были написаны устаревшим низким языком, поэтому Шень сумел прочитать только один коротенький рассказ о парнишке, который нашел работу в рыбном магазине. Шень увлекся, полистал страницы и нашел еще один интересный рассказ о враче-альбиносе, который жил в заснеженном городе в горах.  
Шень присвистнул и поискал выходные данные сборника: как он и подозревал, истории собрали еще до Таяния, до Потопа, после которого старый мир навсегда исчез, а новый совершенно изменился. Потом сборник переиздавали и один экземпляр попал в руки По.

«Значит, По у нас любитель сентиментальных любовных порноисторий, - ухмыльнулся Шень. – Миленько».  
Он принялся читать, что же там случилось с врачом, но дошел только до появления одноглазого чокнутого парня, который был до безумия влюблен во врача и преследовал его, как ненормальный.

\- А можно не лазить по моим вещам? – сердито спросил По, выдернув книжку у него из рук.  
\- Эй, я не дочитал! – возмутился Шень. – Тебе жалко?  
По искоса взглянул на него.  
\- Они полюбят друг друга и будут счастливы, - сказал он. – А потом все равно утонут, когда ледники растают. Все северное полушарие утонуло… а тебе надо спать.  
\- Я выспался, - признался Шень.  
\- Тогда вставай, - сказал По. – Или ты ждешь, что я начну кормить тебя с рук?  
Шень передернулся. Он поднялся, завернувшись в покрывало, нашел свои вещи, сложенные в кучку, и принялся одеваться. Взгляд По неощутимо скользил по его телу. Шень поежился и постарался одеваться быстрее, ему как-то не очень нравилось то, как заинтересованно По смотрит.

\- Босиком пойдешь? – спросил По, вскинув брови.  
Шень опустил голову и пошевелил пальцами ног.  
\- Принести твои сандалики? – предложил По.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Шень. – Не надо!  
По уставился на него с таким удивлением, что Шень смутился.  
\- А чего так? – спросил тот.  
\- Я их ненавижу, - признался Шень. – Тесные. Натирают везде.  
По молчал, потом пожал плечами, открыл шкафчик и долго рылся в вещах.

\- Умеешь носить? – спросил он.  
\- Гэта! – ахнул Шень. – Откуда они у тебя?  
Он буквально вырвал деревянные, потертые гэта у По из рук и прижал к груди.  
\- Видимо, умеешь, - пробормотал По. – Вообще-то, это мои детские… но на здоровье.  
Шень рассматривал гэта и не мог насмотреться – здесь, в этой жопе мира, где не было приличных дорог, где от асфальта осталось одно воспоминание, где в любой момент можно пропороть ногу ржавым гвоздем, здесь ценились дешевые и удобные кеды. Там, где Шень вырос, там ценилась совсем другая обувь, и хотя у него, конечно, была отдельная гардеробная для кроссовок, кед, и ботинок, но это было для удобства и не подходило для официальных церемоний и традиционных вечеринок, на которых он должен был присутствовать как наследник «Конкье Индастриз», как представитель старого, сильного клана.

Шень на несколько минут совершенно забыл о том, что только вчера его потаскали, как дешевку, и о том, что свои детские деревянные сандалии По отдал ему из жалости. Он мигом поправил ремешки под свои ноги и с наслаждением зашагал туда-сюда, постукивая сохранившимися набойками. По молча наблюдал за ним.

\- За что тебя сослали? – вдруг спросил он.  
\- Я убил человека, - ответил Шень. – Двух…  
\- И что? – удивился По. – Ах, ну да, у вас это преступление…  
\- Это везде преступление, - сказал Шень, помрачнев. – Только здесь беззаконие и всем наплевать.  
По усмехнулся.  
\- Мне надо возвращаться в зал, - сказал он. – Все только и спрашивают про тебя… ты приметная птичка, Шень.  
Шень поморщился, он и раньше не любил, когда его сравнивали с экзотической пташкой, а уж теперь – так тем более.

Он медленно, боком, спустился по лестнице, вслед за По, и свернул на кухню. Пинг колдовал над кастрюльками, официанты сбивались с ног, и в целом, без должной координации, выглядело это как маленький хаос. Шень самодовольно ухмыльнулся, ощутив себя незаменимым. При виде его все на секунду замерли, даже два посудомойщика перестали звенеть посудой.

\- Кофе, - приказал Шень и осторожно сел в уголке, пожалев, что не взял с собой подушку. Впрочем, пошли бы разговоры…  
\- Сам себе свари, - буркнул Пинг. – Все заняты.  
Шень не обратил на него никакого внимания, ткнул пальцем в одного из официантов, наугад.  
\- Ты, - сказал он. – Кофе. Живо.  
Официант взглянул на Пинга, потом на Шеня, потом поежился и подчинился. Пинг поджал губы.

Шень задумчиво пил кофе, заедая свежей, еще теплой лепешкой из гречневой муки, и наблюдал за работой кухни. Пинг управлялся ловко, гремел кастрюльками и сковородками, официанты прибегали и убегали, посудомойщики вообще не знали ни минуты отдыха. Шень засмотрелся на одноглазого парня-посудомойщика и вспомнил ту историю из книжки По, которую не дочитал.

Одноглазый тоже поглядывал на него искоса, не решаясь пялиться открыто. Шень бы на его месте затаил обиду, даже возненавидел, он ведь, все-таки, лишил парня заработка за два дня, но этот недотепа глядел с застенчивым восторгом. Шень поймал его взгляд и интереса ради улыбнулся – посудомойщик выронил тарелку в воду, впрочем, тут же подхватил ее, не разбив, и покраснел до ушей, но Шень развеселился. Он снова поймал взгляд парня и демонстративно облизнул верхнюю губу. Посудомойщик побагровел и опустил взгляд - руки у него подрагивали, а брови выгнулись почти страдальчески. Шень едва не рассмеялся. Он заметил, что Пинг посматривает на него подозрительно и перестал изводить стеснительного недотепу. Да и вообще, сидеть было больно, так что Шень допил кофе и ушел наверх, решив сполна насладиться неожиданным выходным.

Книжку По куда-то убрал, но Шень порылся в шкафчике с книжками - сплошь порнушка, но, к чести По, все-таки не порнокомиксы для совсем тупых. Названия были говорящие, одно хлеще другого: «Мой наложник» и «Мой господин», наверное, из одной серии, а еще «Раба любви», «Раба страсти» и «Раба желания», Шень не стал проверять – разные ли это рабыни или одна и та же, которая совершает систематическую ошибку. Наконец он устал выбирать между «Узами любви», «Узником любви», «Узницей любви» и «Пленниками любви» и вытащил первое попавшееся.

\- Я же просил не трогать мои вещи, - тихо сказал По, вытаскивая книжку из его пальцев.  
Шень поморгал и сел. Он и не заметил, как заснул, уронив книгу на грудь. История оказалась ничуть не возбуждающей и попросту скучной. За окошком стояла глубокая ночь. Внизу было тихо.  
\- Спи-спи, - сказал По, раздеваясь.  
Шень потянулся за мазью.  
\- Отвернись? – попросил он.  
\- Может, тебе помочь? – спросил По.  
Шень злобно уставился на него, но По только рассмеялся.  
\- Я шучу, - сказал он. – Не топорщи перышки.  
Он вытащил из шкафчика чистое полотенце и ушел в ванную, где принялся плескаться. Шень торопливо смазался и накрылся одеялом. По вышел через несколько минут, и бросил в Шеня мокрым полотенцем. Шень сел на колени и начал старательно обтираться, собрал волосы в тугой пучок, протер шею и затылок.

\- Хорошо живешь, - сказал он. – Здорово устроился.  
\- Ну… это не с неба упало, - сказал По, наблюдая за ним. – Отец и дед всю жизнь гробились, чтобы сохранить «Гунмэнь».  
\- Угвэй твой отец? – догадался Шень.  
\- Дед, - ответил По и посмотрел на Шеня как-то странно, потом задул свечу и устроился на своем футоне.  
Шень зевнул и подкатился По под бок. Тот поворочался, неуверенно обнял Шеня, а Шень положил голову ему на плечо. По медленно дышал.

\- Последний раз я спал с кем-то вместе еще у себя, там, - негромко сказал Шень. – Непривычно…  
\- И мне, - после паузы признался По. – Вообще не помню, чтобы я оставлял кого-то на ночь.  
Шень взглянул на него.  
\- Странно, правда? – спросил он. – Я… и ты.  
\- Ох, ну да, - фыркнул По. – Лорд Шень и какой-то я!  
Шень не ответил. Ему было тепло и мягко, и снова начало клонить в сон. По осторожно гладил его волосы, его широкая грудь поднималась и опускалась, словно подушка.

Шень проснулся от нежных прикосновений к бедрам. За окошком розовела заря, спальню залило прозрачно-золотым светом. По навис над ним на одном локте, отодвинув одеяло, и почти трепетно трогал Шеня за ноги.  
\- Какого хера? – хрипло спросил Шень, осоловело моргая.  
По промолчал, повел ладонь вниз и легонько сжал колено. Шень рванулся прочь, но По успел его перехватить и отшвырнул обратно на спину. Шень уставился на него диким взглядом.  
\- Не надо бояться, я хочу сделать приятно, - сказал По, взгляд у него был тяжелый, потемневший от желания.  
\- Мне уже сделали, - прошипел Шень. – Второй день сидеть не могу!  
По кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- Не, я не так, - сказал он. – Я нежно.  
Шень глядел на него и чувствовал, как в животе завязывается тугой узел. От такого, как По, не отбиться, он в три раза крупнее, а будешь сопротивляться – искалечит играючи. И учитывая, что он задолжал По – у того есть все основания потребовать отработать долг.

\- Ладно, - устало сказал Шень.  
Он раздвинул ноги и закрыл глаза. По медленно провел кончиками пальцев по плечам, отодвинул в сторону белые волосы. Шень поежился и весь покрылся мурашками, волоски по всему телу встали дыбом. По засмеялся, поцеловал Шеня в плечо и подтащил к себе.

Он несколько минут, никуда не торопясь, поглаживал Шеня: ласкал его ноги, трогал подколенные ямочки, потом обхватил пальцами щиколотки, заставляя поднять ноги, и прикоснулся губами к левой икре. Видимо, в По жил скрытый фут-фетишист.  
Наконец, он затащил Шеня под себя, ухитрившись не придавить. Шень посмотрел на него почти удивленно – для мужика таких габаритов, По был удивительно грациозным, хорошо владел своим телом.  
\- Перестань трястись, - шепотом сказал По, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием. – Я осторожно.

Шень прикрыл глаза. Он ощущал, как крупные твердые соски По трутся о его грудь, чувствовал, как прижимается к животу круглый, тугой живот По. Ну, по крайней мере, По был горячий и под ним Шень не мерз.  
По настойчиво развел его колени, не забыв еще раз облапать ноги, и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц. Шень вздрогнул.  
\- Больно? – тихо спросил По.  
Шень отрицательно покачал головой, решив, что сопротивляться не станет, себе же хуже.

По нежно целовал его шею, оставил засос на горле, потерся щекой о щеку. Его пальцы, крупные и толстые, скользили то по одному, то сразу двое, медленно и безболезненно растягивали. Шень невольно вцепился По в плечи, со страхом прислушиваясь к своему телу. По, к счастью, не лез целоваться в губы, но был терпеливым и нежным, гладил и ласкал, и постепенно Шень успокоился.  
Он капризно сдвинул брови и прикусил По за ухо. Тот охнул, заглянул Шеню в лицо и спросил:  
\- Хочешь больше?  
Шень кивнул. Он уже и не помнил, когда занимался сексом для удовольствия, а не ради талонов, и хотя сейчас был не совсем тот случай, но это было намного лучше, чем быстрый перепих у грязной стены.

\- Заодно и лечебная процедура, - буркнул По и открутил мазь.  
\- Ты шутишь? – возмутился Шень. – Она воняет!  
\- Зато лечение по адресу, - невозмутимо ответил По. – Не лягайся.  
Шень прекратил пинать его ногой в плечо и расслабился. По смазал член, приладил его и медленно втолкнул. Шень хватал воздух ртом, вцепился длинными ногтями По в плечи, прорвав кожу и оставляя длинные рваные царапины. По коротко выдохнул и начал двигаться, потом, поморщившись, оторвал от себя руки Шеня и закинул длинные ноги себе на плечи. Шень выгнулся и вкогтился в подушку, запрокинувшись назад.

\- Вот так, - бормотал По, то и дело целуя тонкие щиколотки. – Потихоньку… так… тебе хорошо?  
Шень простонал что-то невразумительное, потом схватился за член. По неторопливо двигался, медленно и мягко, гладил Шеня свободной рукой по шее, ущипнул за сосок.  
\- Ахуеть, - пробормотал По. – Просто охренеть можно… кто бы подумал, что ты такая горячая штучка!  
Шень, не в силах терпеть, принялся подмахивать бедрами, вынуждая По взять быстрый и жесткий ритм. Тот уперся кулаками в пол, распределив вес, и ритмично двигал бедрами. Шень еле дышал, его колени почти касались ушей, но это было здорово… лучше всего, что у него было в Даунтауне.

По задергался и потерял ритм, сбился, захрипел и навалился всем телом. Шень извивался под ним, пытаясь не задохнуться, разодрал По плечи, и только тогда тот приподнялся.  
\- О, прости, - сказал По. – Тебе помочь?  
Шень отрицательно покачал головой. Раньше, в его лучшей жизни, он вставил в член сережки, поддавшись моде, но потом, перед ссылкой, их пришлось снять - сережки были золотые. Проколы заросли, но Шень все равно не любил, когда кто-то трогал его член.

По не вынимал, наблюдал, поглаживая Шеня по груди и ногам, играл с сосками, и усмехнулся, когда Шень, выгнувшись, кончил с криком. Только тогда По отстранился и с непередаваемым лицом уставился на свой член, перепачканный спермой и коричневой мазью.  
\- Фу, блядь! - выругался Шень. – Убери это с глаз моих.  
По дотянулся до полотенца и вытер сначала себя, потом Шеня, потом с гадливостью отбросил полотенце в сторону и сладко потянулся всем телом, крупным, волосатым, с блестящей кожей, под которой, под слоем жирка двигались стальные мускулы.

Шень поднялся на ноги. К собственному удивлению, он чувствовал себя почти прекрасно. Пару дней назад он думал, что умрет, но теперь он ощущал себя бодрым и здоровым, словно секс изгнал из его тела уныние и болезнь. Прямо какой-то волшебный хуй!  
Шень натянул штаны и ветровку, потом принялся собирать свой разворошенный рюкзак, сброшенный в угол.  
\- Твою униформу вечером вернули из прачечной, - лениво сказал По, наблюдая за ним. – Приводи себя в порядок и будь милым с гостями.  
\- Я всегда с ними мил, - с отвращением сказал Шень. – Ты мне за это платишь.  
\- Да и кстати, - вдруг сказал По.  
Он встал, замотавшись до пояса в покрывало, порылся в штанах и протянул Шеню два синих талона.  
\- Возьми.  
\- Это что? – настороженно спросил Шень. – За что?  
По пожал плечами.  
\- Считай, ты сходил в Сталелитейный, - сказал он. – Со мной. Спасибо. В смысле за секс.

Шень заморгал. По, конечно, был его боссом, Шень на него работал, но сейчас, в этой спальне, они не были начальником и подчиненным, а временно были на равных, случайными приятными любовниками. А По все испортил и низвел до проституции… напомнил Шеню, что тот дешевка, которая трахается ради выгоды.

Шень подхватил гэта и от души запустил ее в По. Тот охнул и схватился за ушибленное плечо. Шень схватил вторую сандалию, но По, сообразив, что снова получит, скользнул к нему и схватил за руку.  
\- Ты рехнулся? – спросил он с возмущением. – Какого черта?!  
\- Не смей! – рявкнул Шень. – Не смей делать из меня шлюху!  
\- Да что тут такого? – удивился По. – Ты ведь продаешь себя, вот я и заплатил…  
Шень отвесил ему звонкую пощечину, чуть не обломав ногти об эту рожу. По заткнулся.  
\- Это было не за деньги… не за талоны, - проговорил Шень, дрожа от злости. – Не смей… просто не смей! Я не дешевка!  
\- Ну ладно, - растерянно ответил По. – Не злись, я хотел как лучше.  
Шень вырвал руку из хватки, подобрал сандалии и повесил рюкзак на плечо.  
\- Ну и характер, - покачал головой По.  
Шень прошел мимо него, гордо задрав голову, захлопнул дверь и сбежал вниз.

Он прошел мимо Пинга и посудомойщиков, не обратив на них никакого внимания, завернул в свою каморку и принялся переодеваться. Пакет с выстиранной одеждой лежал на столике. Шень заглянул в зеркало и остановился, рассматривая себя. Кожа сияла даже в полумраке зашторенной комнатки, глаза блестели, губы припухли… секс определенно пошел ему на пользу. Шень вздохнул, надел кимоно – и выругался от души, заметив на шее лиловые следы жгучих поцелуев. Он постарался припудрить их, но следы, которые оставил По, все равно просвечивали, так что Шень распустил волосы и зачесал их так, чтобы прикрыть горло.  
Алая помада почти закончилась, - Шень мысленно сделал себе заметку купить новый тюбик, - поставил на стол маленькое круглое зеркальце, подкрасил губы и татуировки на лице. Татуировки выцветали, превратившись из алых – в бледно-розовые, но здесь их было невозможно обновить, Шень бы в жизни не доверил свое лицо местным татуировщикам, которые имели весьма смутное представление о стерильности.  
Шень подкрасил глаза красным карандашом, с удовольствием всунул ноги в ремешки гэта и выпрямился, поправив пояс и одернув все складки ткани.

«Гунмэнь» оживал, гудел и постукивал, позвякивал тарелками, шуршал скатертями, сквозь занавески пробивался солнечный свет. Шень гордо встряхнул волосами и вышел в зал.


	3. Chapter 3

«Сегодня будет хороший день», - подумал Шень, рассматривая облака, легкие и полупрозрачные, как перья, что медленно плыли по высокому, пронзительно синему небу.  
Шень вдыхал вишневый пар и жмурил глаза от удовольствия. Кофе из цикория грел руки через толстостенную кружку, Шень неторопливо отхлебывал между затяжками. У него было на редкость хорошее настроение.

Он уже собирался уйти внутрь, но вдруг заметил быструю темную фигурку, которая мчалась по крышам, ловко перепрыгивая с дома на дом. За фигуркой никто не гнался, видимо, этот паркур был для собственного удовольствия. Шень даже головой покачал – надо же, какой смельчак, и не боится ведь! Дома вокруг «Гунмэня» были относительно целые, по крайней мере, не такие разрушенные, как на окраинах, все-таки тут был более-менее престижный район… по меркам трущоб, конечно. И все эти крыши ремонтировали, в лучшем случае, полвека назад, там, наверное, прогнило все, что можно.

Шень с любопытством наблюдал за фигуркой в серо-зеленой куртке. Та остановилась на краю крыши, перед провалом между домами.  
\- И что ты будешь делать дальше? – пробормотал под нос Шень.  
Неужели прыгнет? Провал был большой, внизу пропасть между кирпичными пятиэтажками, завалы ржавого мусора.

Фигурка вернулась назад. Шень презрительно фыркнул, но фигурка лишь отошла на край крыши и взяла разбег. Шень приоткрыл рот от удивления и стиснул кулаки, когда тонкая серая фигурка оторвалась от края крыши и взлетела, размахивая руками.  
\- Ебанутый! – буркнул Шень, когда неизвестный смельчак приземлился на соседнюю крышу, перекатился, поднялся на ноги, и снова побежал.  
Шень выдохнул и покачал головой, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Вроде и ерунда, совершенно не его дело, куда несется этот больной на голову экстремал, и все-таки…

Фигурка остановилась у водосточной трубы, перемахнула через крышу и принялась спускаться вниз, ловко и быстро перебирая руками и ногами. Шень обомлел. Труба громыхала и трещала, и казалось, что она вот-вот развалится на куски, однако ловкая фигурка уже спустилась до второго этажа, с силой оттолкнулась ногами от стены и через заднее сальто приземлилась на битый асфальт именно тогда, когда сегменты водосточной трубы, одряхлевшие и ржавые, посыпались на землю.

Шень не поверил своим глазам, когда понял, что этот бесстрашный ловкач – это их одноглазый посудомойщик. Тот не заметил Шеня, обогнул «Гунмэнь» и юркнул через черный вход. Шень тоже отправился на кухню, заинтригованный до глубины души. У него сложилось невысокое впечатление от парня – тот хорошо работал, не конфликтовал, насколько Шень знал, но был… недалеким, что ли, или болезненно стеснительным. А тут такие фокусы!

Посудомойщик, раздетый до застиранных серых трусов, торопливо переодевался. Его худое, жилистое тело блестело от пота, под смуглой кожей так и ходили сухие мускулы. На боку чернела большая выцветшая татуировка, некрасивая, набитая, судя по всему, нетрезвым мастером. Шень остановился в дверях и принялся наблюдать, пользуясь тем, что старый гусь-повар куда-то делся.  
Посудомойщик скомкал футболку, утер ею бока и подмышки, заросшие черными волосами. Потом надел рабочую рубашку и влез в мешковатые штаны.  
«Красивые ноги у парня, - подумал Шень, склонив голову набок. – Хорошая фигура».  
Посудомойщик убрал одежду в рюкзак, выпрямился и потянулся за фартуком.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – с неприязнью спросил Пинг за спиной у Шеня.  
Шень повернулся и невозмутимо вручил ему кружку. Посудомойщик тоже оглянулся – и покраснел до ушей, заметив Шеня, защитным движением прижал к груди скомканный фартук.  
\- И как это называется? – спросил Шень, спрятав улыбку под строгим тоном голоса.  
\- Его опоздания тебя не касаются! – рассердился Пинг. – Это мой работник, а не твой.  
Посудомойщик растерянно моргал густыми черными ресницами на зрячем глазу, и тем остатком на глазу, перечеркнутым шрамом, и переводил взгляд с Шеня на Пинга.  
\- Не боишься по крышам бегать? – спросил Шень, не обращая на повара никакого внимания.  
\- Волк, принимайся-ка за работу! – приказал Пинг, побагровев от злости.  
Шень скривил губы в усмешке. Волк, значит… хорошее имя, сильное.  
Тот натянул фартук, поправил завязки и остановился у раковины, но не выдержал и обернулся, стеснительно улыбнулся Шеню, показав краешек белых зубов, и принялся мыть тарелки,

К обеду в «Гунмэне» было нечем дышать от сгустившейся враждебности. Шень вспотел всем телом, ощущая витающую в воздухе вражду. Тигрица, в желтой куртке, в окружении своих людей, напивалась в одном конце зала. В другом конце Гадюка, гладко причесанная и хорошенькая, как куколка, кормила с рук шестнадцатилетнюю девчонку в клетчатой юбке, которую держала, похоже, вместо ручной зверушки. Тигрица медленно зверела, Гадюка улыбалась так мило и ласково, что у Шеня от одного взгляда на ее улыбку сводило скулы. Недавно По намекнул Шеню в чем дело, а остальное Шень сообразил и сам.

Тигрица потребовала за свой столик новый кувшин рисовой водки. Шень с трудом сдержал гримасу отвращения - пойло было омерзительное, мутное и слишком сладкое, больше походило на разведенный клей, чем на рисовую водку. Однако Тигрица опустошала пиалу за пиалой и мрачнела, посматривая на столик на противоположной стороне зала. Гадюка сверкала белыми зубками, скармливая своей питомице данго в сиропе.

Шень приказал официанту принести баньху, подкрутил струны и принялся наигрывать классику. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что эти дикари оценят Ямаоку, но все же сыграл по памяти «Возвращение в безмолвный город». К его облегчению «Гунмэнь» притих - даже эти бандиты и ублюдки были не лишены чувства прекрасного. Ложки и палочки стучали все тише, лица у всех посерьезнели. Шень уже решил было, что гроза обойдет стороной, но тут питомица Гадюки отхлебнула из стакана сок и закашлялась.

\- Заткни свою сучку! – рявкнула Тигрица, дав волю своему гневу.  
Ее желто-зеленые злые глаза блестели таким больным блеском, что Шень поежился. Он не успел вмешаться и сгладить конфликт, как Тигрица схватила со стола тарелку и бросила ее перед девчонкой. Тарелка разлетелась мелкими острыми осколками, девчонка охнула и поджала ноги. Гадюка резко перестала улыбаться и медленно повернула голову, посмотрела с таким пренебрежением, что Тигрица невольно оскалилась. Ее рыжие волосы пылали словно огонь. Шень решил, что все закончится пьяной выходкой, но избалованная девчонка вскочила на ноги и швырнула в Тигрицу пустым стаканом.

\- Нет! – воскликнула Гадюка.  
Стакан попал в стол, прямо перед Тигрицей, рассыпался хрустальными брызгами. Тигрица даже не отпрянула, только подняла палец и медленно провела по щеке, подбирая каплю крови, выступившую из пореза. Девчонка тяжело дышала и сжимала кулаки, потом самодовольно ухмыльнулась. Тигрица слизнула кровь с пальца и сделала быстрое движение, которого Шень не увидел. В воздухе свистнуло, девчонка издала влажный громкий всхлип и начала оседать - из ее груди торчал нож с большой рукояткой. На серой рубашке, под красным бантом, стремительно расплывалось алое пятно.

Гадюка громко и отчаянно закричала, подхватив падающую девчонку, и на ее крик эхом отозвался ор ее людей. Шень едва успел прикрыть голову - «Гунмэнь» превратился в поле боя, люди Тигрицы моментально сцепились с людьми Гадюки, трещали перевернутые столы, в воздухе стоял несмолкаемый вопль ужаса и боли. Тигрица, уже в крови, непонятно, своей или чужой, металась между столами, и судя по ее бешеному виду, ей было совершенно наплевать, кого резать – через пару секунд уже все столы были замешены в драку, Шень видел, как Обезьяны азартно сцепились с людьми Гадюки, хотя были, казалось бы, ни при чем.

Шень боялся двинуться с места. Вокруг него бушевала бойня, полы стали скользкими от крови и перевернутого супа, стены забрызгало, казалось, до самого потолка. Вокруг Шеня люди увлеченно резали, кололи, били и душили друг друга, а Шеню совершенно не улыбалось умереть вот так – в пьяной драке, ни за что. Он сжался, прикрывая руками голову, надеясь, что его не заметят, и едва не заорал, когда кто-то схватил его за руку. Он поднял голову и увидел парня-посудомойщика, Волка. У того было сосредоточенное, бледное от волнения лицо, в щеке торчала вонзившаяся щепка.

Волк потянул его к себе, обхватил со спины, вынуждая согнуться и прикрывая собственным телом. Он попытался вывести Шеня через главный вход, до которого было ближе, но там завязалась ожесточенная драка, в центре которой, словно юла, металась Тигрица, потерявшая всякий человеческий облик, она была покрыта кровью с ног до рыжих волос.  
Волк потащил его в другую сторону, к кухне. Шень оскальзывался на полу, на подсыхающем супе, пачкая ханьфу кровью. Волк давил ему рукой на затылок, больно прищемив пальцами волосы, но Шень и не думал возражать, ему только хотелось поскорее выбраться из этого орущего, истекающего кровью ада.

Они почти выбрались, дверь кухни, сорванная с петель, маячила в двух шагах, но кто-то больно схватил Шеня за волосы и дернул в сторону, вырвав из объятий Волка. Шень взвизгнул и упал на колени, поскользнувшись на мокром полу. Совершенно незнакомый ему прыщавый парень в зеленой бандане занес нож, примеряясь перерезать горло. Шень заорал, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, и поперхнулся криком, когда на горле прыщавого вдруг открылся второй рот, широко раззявленный и истекающий кровью. Пальцы разжались, Шень отпрянул и влетел обратно в руки Волка, сжимающего нож.

Волк, злой и забрызганный чужой кровью, потащил его на кухню и практически вытолкнул за дверь. Самого Волка тут же втянуло обратно в толпу, но через несколько секунд он вернулся, в забрызганном кровью фартуке, стряхивая с ножа алые капли.  
\- Заблокируй дверь! – крикнул По, которого Шень не заметил.  
Волк проскользнул внутрь и почтительно пропустил Гадюку, бледную, в зеленом платье, залитом кровью, в окружении трех телохранителей. За ними дверной проем тут же закрыли перевернутыми столами и мешками с рисом.

Шень рухнул на ближайший стул и вцепился руками в волосы, не замечая, что пачкается еще сильнее. По отшвырнул телохранителя, который попытался ему помешать, схватил Гадюку за плечи, затряс ее так неистово, что окончательно растрепал ей волосы.  
\- Какого хера?! – заорал По. – Какого хера вы тут устроили?!!  
Гадюка попыталась что-то ответить, прикусила язык и злобно зашипела на него. Один из телохранителей схватил По за руку, но тот так отмахнулся, что парня впечатало в стену.

Шень огляделся – из шести официантов до кухни добрались только двое, остальные остались в зале, и судя по крикам оттуда… Шень вздохнул. Пинг, удивительно невозмутимый для такого происшествия, отключил плиту и выставил поближе кастрюльки с кипятком на тот случай, если озверевшая Тигрица и ее люди попробуют вломиться на кухню.

Волк, одноглазый посудомойщик, тяжело дышал и растирал длинную тонкую царапину на шее – чудом отделался, резанули бы чуть сильнее и глубже, уже истек бы кровью. Шень уставился на него во все глаза, когда до него дошло, что этот застенчивый парень, которого Шень считал недалеким, кинулся его спасать из самой гущи потасовки. Шень до этого дня даже не знал, как того зовут, а Волк бросился за ним, вывел живым и невредимым.

\- Чем ты думала?! – орал По, тряся Гадюку.  
\- Отстань от меня! - визжала она в ответ. – С этой ебанутой спрашивай!  
\- И спрошу! – рявкнул По. – Но ты думаешь, я не знаю, кто все устроил?! За идиота меня держишь? Ты спровоцировала эту дуру!  
Гадюка промолчала. По тяжело дышал.  
\- Пиздец, - наконец сказал он. – Ну... пиздец.  
Он выдохнул, выпустил Гадюку и почти упал на табурет рядом с Шенем. Взъерошил короткие черные волосы и посмотрел на Гадюку почти с отчаянием.  
\- Слышишь? – спросил он, кивнув в сторону зала, где по-прежнему бесновалась толпа. – Твоя заслуга.  
Гадюка поджала губы. Кто-то с силой принялся колотить в двери, - баррикада из мешков и столов даже пошатнулась, - потом завизжал диким голосом и стук прекратился.

\- Они разнесут «Гунмэнь» до основания, - с бессильным отчаянием сказал По. - Это твоя вина. Твоя и твоей избалованной сучки.  
Гадюка подошла к нему и осторожно положила ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Мы все восстановим, - сказала она. – Обещаю, я выделю людей…  
\- Естественно, - процедил По, снова обозлившись. – Выделишь, и она тоже выделит… но неужели нельзя было обойтись без этого?  
\- Если ты не заметил, эта пизда зарезала мою девочку, - рассердилась Гадюка. – Хватит ныть, По! Ничего твоему кабаку не сделается, и не такое было.  
\- Так бы и врезал, - зло сказал По, прищурив глаза.  
\- Рискни, - предложила Гадюка, тоже прищурившись.  
Шень ее никогда такой не видел, но теперь, когда увидел, то понял, что и она плоть от плоти Даунтауна – растрепанная, в окровавленном платье, злая и потерявшая свою привычную миловидность. Она была дитя трущоб, хорошо маскировалась, но маска слетела, обнажив истинное лицо.

\- Не буду, - буркнул По. – Я ж тебя знаю… ты ж такая же злобная пизда, как та дура… одни неприятности от вас.  
Он наконец заметил Шеня и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Цел?  
Шень кивнул. По осмотрел уцелевших официантов и сморщился, как от зубной боли.  
\- Пиздец, - снова сказал он.  
\- Прости, - после тяжелого молчания сказала Гадюка.  
Она склонилась и поцеловала По в макушку. Шень удивленно поднял брови, но По ничуть не удивился, должно быть, знал ее очень давно, может даже с детства.  
Телохранители увели Гадюку, По прислушивался к затихающей бойне. Потом поглядел на Шеня.  
\- Иди домой, - устало сказал он. – Тебе сегодня работы не будет.  
Шень встал – и тут же сел, ноги его не держали. По кивнул Волку:  
\- Отведи эту неженку домой, - сказал он. – А то по пути умыкнут.

Шень сообразил, что он по-прежнему в своем белом окровавленном ханьфу, в торжественной раскраске и с собранными в прическу волосами. Его одежда осталась в каморке за стеной, а попасть туда сейчас было невозможно. Один сандалий он потерял в зале, пока Волк тащил его на кухню, второй болтался на лопнувшем ремешке.

Волк стащил забрызганный супом и кровью фартук, накинул на плечи куртку и нерешительно протянул руку Шеню, потом увидел его босые ноги и нахмурился. Шень стащил бесполезный гэта и поморщился, когда босые ступни прилипли к грязному полу.  
\- Ноги изранишь, - хмуро сказал По. – Вот что с тобой делать?  
\- Я донесу, - вдруг сказал Волк.  
Шень поглядел на него недоверчиво, но Волк кивнул и повернулся спиной.  
\- Какое унижение, - пробормотал Шень и неохотно обвил руками его шею.  
Волк крепко и уверенно подхватил его под коленками и потащил прочь от «Гунмэня».  
\- Куда идти? – спросил он, когда они выскользнули в соседний переулок.  
Грохот и вопли были слышны даже здесь.  
\- Прямо, - ответил Шень, устроившись на спине Волка поудобней.

Тот быстро зашагал, дыша ровно и спокойно, словно Шень ничего не весил. Шень, подумав, положил подбородок ему на затылок. Черные жесткие волосы, должно быть, не мыли уже месяц, но Шень так устал и перенервничал, что ему было уже наплевать.  
\- Налево, - сказал он. – И до конца, там тупик.  
Волк угукнул.  
\- Тебе не тяжело? – с любопытством спросил Шень.  
\- Нет, - ответил Волк. – Нормально.  
Он донес Шеня до крайнего подъезда и остановился.  
\- Тут?  
\- Дальше, - отозвался Шень. – До конца. Четвертый этаж.  
Волк кивнул, остановился у нужного подъезда и вдруг извернулся, потянул Шеня за локоть.  
\- Что? – удивился тот.  
Волк удивительно ловко перехватил его и закинул на плечо. Шень охнул, повиснув вниз головой, и инстинктивно скрестил лодыжки, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

\- Так удобней, - пояснил Волк. – Пролеты узкие.  
Он зашагал по ступенькам, пока Шень пытался собрать пряди из распустившегося узла, чтобы Волк не наступил на его волосы, и остановился перед дверью.  
\- Не заперто, - пропыхтел Шень.  
Волк толкнул дверь, шагнул вперед и опустил Шеня на пол. Потом оглянулся. Шень поднялся на подрагивающие ноги и завязал волосы в узел.

\- Ну... я пойду, - проговорил Волк.  
\- Не хочешь выпить чаю? – спросил Шень.  
Волк посмотрел на него беспомощно.  
\- Мне… мне надо возвращаться, - сказал он. – Там нужно убрать.  
Шень поморщился.  
\- Это уж точно, - с гадливостью сказал он. – Уборки на месяц.  
\- Да нет, - тихо сказал Волк. – Всего на пару дней.  
\- Короче, ты будешь чай или нет? – спросил Шень. – Водки у меня нет… даже жалко, я бы сейчас выпил.  
Он несколько секунд рассматривал свои дрожащие ладони, потом посмотрел на Волка. Тот потер подсохшую царапину и смущенно опустил взгляд.  
\- Чай? – спросил Шень.  
Волк кивнул. Шень усмехнулся и достал чашку, кубик сахара и пакетик чая.

\- У меня только одна чашка, и за кипятком тебе придется сходить на кухню, - сказал он.  
Волк взглянул на него встревоженно.  
\- А… вы? – спросил он. – Тогда не надо.  
\- Будем пить по очереди, - сказал Шень. – Чашка большая, нам обоим хватит.  
Волк покраснел и захлопал густыми ресницами.  
\- Кухня в конце коридора, - подсказал Шень и впихнул ему в руки чашку.  
Волк ушел, а Шень стащил испачканное ханьфу и стер краешком рукава помаду. Все равно придется стирать…  
Он натянул запасные штаны и футболку, и к возвращению Волка успел найти в тумбочке плитку седого от старости шоколада.

\- Садись, - приказал Шень. – Ты у меня первый гость, так что не обессудь.  
Волк поставил чашку на столик и сел напротив Шеня, скрестив ноги. Шень достал палочки для еды и принялся помешивать одной в чашке, чтобы сахар быстрее растаял. Подвинул Волку шоколад на фольге. Волк, подумав, взял одну дольку и отправил в рот.  
\- Так ты… э-э-э… паркурщик? – спросил Шень, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, о чем поговорить.  
Волк посмотрел на него удивленно.  
\- По крышам скачешь, - усмехнулся Шень. – Тебе делать нечего?  
\- Нет, - ответил Волк тихо. – Я опаздывал… сестра заболела.  
\- О, так это не ради удовольствия? – вежливо спросил Шень.  
Волк отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Так быстрее, - пояснил он.  
\- Знаешь, там, откуда я родом, из этого уже давно сделали шоу, - задумчиво сказал Шень. – Делают всякие трюки за деньги, или от полиции бегают… а иногда еще специально собак натравливают.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Волк.  
\- Шоу же, - пожал плечами Шень. – Зрители любят адреналин…  
Он присмотрелся к Волку и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты меня не понимаешь, да?  
\- Не очень, - признался тот.  
Шень отхлебнул чай и передал чашку Волку, соприкоснувшись пальцами с его мозолистыми, жесткими пальцами. Под ногтями у Волка была черная кайма.

\- Расскажи о себе? – неожиданно для себя попросил Шень. – Ты мне жизнь спас… а я о тебе совсем ничего не знаю.  
Волк едва не поперхнулся. Он подумал, потом пожал плечами.  
\- У тебя, кажется, есть дети? – вспомнил Шень. – А жена? Есть женщина?  
Волк отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Это не мои дети, - сказал он, стеснительно улыбнувшись. – Младшая сестра и два брата. И бабушка.  
\- Бабушка? – изумился Шень, который не видел в Даунтауне ни одного действительно старого человека, кроме Угвея.  
Волк закивал.  
\- Мм, ладно, - сказал Шень. – Значит, ты работаешь в «Гунмэне», чтобы прокормить их?  
Волк снова закивал.  
«Кажется, наша беседа будет односторонней, - подумал Шень. – Из него клещами лишнего слова не вытянуть!».

\- Да, - сказал Волк. – А ночью – в мастерской.  
\- Да? – удивился Шень. – Ты что… механик что ли? А что ты умеешь?  
Волк пожал плечами.  
\- Собрать что-нибудь, - сказал он. – Или разобрать.  
\- А когда ты спишь? – заинтересовался Шень. – Ты вообще спишь, или ты какой-то мутант?  
Волк улыбнулся.  
\- Сплю, - сказал он. – Иногда ночью сплю, если никого нет в мастерской, и утром пару часов.  
Шень даже головой покачал.  
\- Да ты двужильный, - проговорил он с уважением.  
Волк покраснел и передал Шеню кружку, тот неторопливо отпил и вернул обратно. Волку румянец шел, оживлял его уставшее лицо с клинышком черной бороды. Шень засмотрелся на него, потом подвинулся и с насмешкой заметил, что Волк заволновался от его близости. У того даже руки задрожали.

\- А ведь ты мне жизнь спас, - проговорил Шень. – Ты… ты чего-то хочешь за мое спасение?  
Волк даже опешил, нервно облизнул губы и покраснел так, что уши стали малиновыми.  
\- Г-господин Шень, - пробормотал он. – Я… я не…  
\- Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, - вкрадчиво проговорил Шень. – Я тебе нравлюсь?  
Волк снова облизнулся и кивнул, опустив взгляд. Шень хищно улыбнулся.

Он сам не знал, куда его несет. Совершенно ясно, что у этого парня нечем оплатить секс, у него полон дом голодных ртов, так что Шень постарался не копаться в себе в поисках ответа – зачем ему это. После того… инцидента с По у него больше не было возможностей подработать, По увеличил его оплату, так что Шень перестал приходить в Сталелитейный. Да и не хотелось снова отдаваться в темноте под стеной, буквально оскальзываясь на чужой сперме предшественников, с риском нарваться на очередного психопата вроде того здоровяка. Тот инцидент с По напомнил Шеню, что когда-то он любил секс… не за оплату, не для того, чтобы выжить, а просто потому, что это приятно и приносит удовольствие… сколько того удовольствия в Даунтауне? Где его найти?

Он подвинулся еще ближе к Волку и положил ладонь ему на колено. Волк уставился на его руку, потом с недоверчивым шоком посмотрел в лицо.  
\- Господин Шень, - выдохнул он. – Вы не должны!  
\- А может, я хочу? – улыбнулся Шень, поглаживая крепкую ногу.  
«Приласкаю этого застенчивого придурка, - решил он. – От меня не убудет, а парню радость на всю жизнь. Все-таки он вытащил меня из бойни… По, ублюдок, обо мне и думать забыл, а этот бросился на помощь».

Он подался вперед, положил обе ладони Волку на бедра и повел выше, пока не накрыл пах. Волк попятился, попытался отползти, но каморка, в которой жил Шень, была маленькая, и отползать было некуда. Шень заулыбался, польщенный этим священным ужасом.  
\- Расслабься, - проворковал он, тиская Волка через штаны. – Я не кусаюсь.  
Волк замер и тогда Шень, воспользовавшись его ступором, скользнул ладонью под пояс и накрыл ладонью твердый горячий член в густой заросли волос.

Раньше Шеня это отвращало, там, где он вырос, это считалось дикарством, растительность сводили всеми доступными средствами. Здесь никто и не думал этим заниматься, не было ни возможности, ни такой моды. Шень, светлокожий и беловолосый, никогда не имел таких проблем, а оказавшись в Даунтауне, быстро привык к чужим волосатым телам. Других тут попросту не было.  
Волк всхлипнул. Шень стащил с него куртку, прижался боком и грудью, впитывая чужой жар, и медленно, с удовольствием двигал рукой, чувствуя, как отзывается чужое тело. Волк подрагивал, кусал губу, цеплялся ногтями в пол и не смел прикоснуться к Шеню, его член становился все тверже и тверже, и истекал липким предъэякулятом.

\- Хорошо, правда? – сладко спросил Шень, едва не касаясь губами щеки, покрытой еле заметной щетиной.  
Волк закивал. Шень потянул резинку штанов и освободил член – возбужденно-красный, твердый, обвитый сеткой мелких вен. Не самый большой из тех, что он видел, но симпатичный, очень приятный. Волк громко всхлипнул. Шень задвигал ладонью быстрее, буквально выдаивая этот подрагивающий горячий член, и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда Волк хрипло простонал, а в ладонь Шеня пролилась тугая белесая струйка. Шень неторопливо облизал пальцы, и едва не расхохотался, когда Волк, увидевший это, снова покраснел так густо, что едва не загорелся.

Когда за Волком закрылась дверь, Шень, донельзя довольный собой, принялся вытирать косметику с лица. Он расстелил футон, привычно подпер дверь столиком и уютно устроился под покрывалом, но стоило ему закрыть глаза, согреться и задремать, как перед глазами, словно наяву, встали стены «Гунмэня», забрызганные кровью. Шень застонал и проснулся – солнце еще висело в небе, как спелый, раздутый апельсин. Полуразрушенные высотки, густо натыканные, как в муравейнике, на время потеряли свой мрачный, неприветливый и обшарпанный вид. Шень выдохнул, повернулся на другой бок и снова заснул.

И снова очутился в «Гунмэне», посреди бойни. Ему казалось, что он от неожиданности и испуга не заметил подробностей, но оказалось, что запомнил все прекрасно, уставший мозг снова и снова прокручивал воспоминания, которые отложились в самой глубине памяти: вишневое липкое пятно, расползающееся по серой от стирок рубашке. Истошный вопль одного из официантов, которому вспороли живот. Замах Тигрицы и блестящая сталь в ее пальцах, должно быть, кастет с приваренными когтями. Бледное, позеленевшее от ужаса лицо Гадюки, которую телохранители оттеснили в сторону. Смерть во всех ее проявлениях, искаженные ужасом и болью лица. Чья-то дорого одетая женщина, визжащая в истерике, а через секунду - ее голова, с широко открытым ртом, которая покатилась под стол. Молоденький мальчик с тонкими усиками, с жутко обваренным лицом и белыми, ослепшими от кипятка глазами.  
Шень вскочил с криком и утер дрожащими руками мокрое от пота лицо. За окнами стояла густая, непроглядная, безлунная ночь. Должно быть, уже перевалило за полночь, у Шеня не было часов, а внутренний будильник сбился.  
Шень выпил остатки холодного чая, потом прижал бок чашки к пылающему лбу. Он-то думал, что происшествие не оставило на нем своего отпечатка, но теперь понимал, что обзавелся новым сортом ночных кошмаров.

Он снова попытался заснуть и заставил себя вспоминать только хорошее – свою детскую комнату, огромную, наполненную светом и воздухом, с золотистым паласом на полу, где можно было валяться, играя в охотника, и кататься, представляя себя тигром. Белые, розовые и голубые бумажные павлины, подвешенные под потолком, которые покачивались от легкого ветерка. Большая постель, заваленная подушками и мягкими игрушками. У него были слоны и жирафы, и собаки, и почему-то фиолетовый плюшевый дельфин. У него было столько игрушек, столько свободы и счастья… почему он не осознавал этого? Почему он тогда не понимал, как ему повезло родиться в правильном, справедливом мире, где нельзя просто так убивать людей, где женщинам не отрезают головы, а детей не вынуждают торговать собой! Где люди никогда не голодают, живут долго и счастливо, ходят в кино, читают книжки, гуляют после заката и не боятся, что их ограбят и убьют.

Шень опять очутился в «Гунмэне», но на этот раз вовсе не Волк, одноглазый посудомойщик, вытаскивал его из кровавой бани, а Кай, тот зеленоглазый весельчак-маньяк, которого так и не нашли, тащил его за руку на кухню и приговаривал: «Тебе же нравится, пташка?». Шень спотыкался, скользил босыми ногами по крови, каждый шаг отзывался болью, под ногами хрустели битые тарелки, осколки глубоко впивались в ступни. Шень кричал и бился, пытаясь освободить руку, и каким-то глубинным инстинктом понимал, что умрет, если позволит затащить себя в темное чрево кухни. Он бил Кая по плечу и груди, но тот только скалил белые зубы и тащил его все дальше и дальше, словно не замечал, что за Шенем остается кровавая дорожка.

Шень проснулся с хрипом, насквозь мокрый от пота, твердая подушечка под щекой промокла от слез. Тонкое покрывало сползло в сторону, поэтому ноги замерзли, пальцы на ощупь казались ледяными, а икру свело судорогой. Шень долго растирал ноги, потом накрылся и закутался, и несколько минут лежал на спине, бездумно уставившись в потолок. Он боялся снова заснуть и увидеть стены, залитые кровью, и пол в пятнах супа, и изуродованные тела, лежащие вповалку.

Он лежал до самого рассвета без сна, и лишь только небо чуть посветлело, Шень поднялся, неохотно поплескал водой в лицо, и отправился в разоренный ресторан.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Богомол и Журавль стакнулись, в «Гунмэне» закатили пир, Шень никогда еще не видел, чтобы собиралось столько народа. Пьянка продолжалась несколько дней, вокруг ресторана спали вповалку, порой уносили трупы, но в целом царила атмосфера дурного, пьяного веселья.  
Шень вспомнил эту пирушку, когда увидел, сколько народа собралось на вытоптанной лужайке вокруг ресторана. Из «Гунмэня», похоже, вытащили все до последней щепочки. То немногочисленное, что уцелело, разложили вокруг и старательно отчищали от крови и грязи. Разбитые стулья и столы либо пытались починить, если это было возможно, - Шень мимоходом увидел Волка с молотком, держащего в зубах гвозди, Волк был занят и не заметил его, - либо собирали в кучи и жгли. Тел уже не было, судя по затоптанным кровавым следам, их уже давно унесли. Правда, за домом горел подозрительно большой костер из которого торчало что-то, похожее на человеческие конечности, Шень не стал присматриваться. В воздухе стоял тот несмолкаемый гул, который бывает, когда вместе собирается множество людей.

По, с воспаленными, красными глазами, помятый и почему-то в синяках, в грязном белом фартуке и закатанной до локтей фуфайке, расхаживал между работающими людьми и успевал за всем присматривать. Он удивленно поднял брови, увидев Шеня, и поманил его к себе.  
\- Ты что тут забыл? – спросил По. – Сегодня мы точно не откроемся, сам видишь, сколько работы.  
\- А куда мне деваться? – хмуро спросил Шень, который, к собственному удивлению, оказывается, привык и к паршивому кофе на кухне, и к традиционному курению на крыльце.  
\- Сходи в «Пиньяо», - мрачно сказал По. – Так и быть, отпускаю на денек.  
Шень усмехнулся.  
\- Нет? Хочешь циновки отмывать от крови и дерьма? – прямо спросил По.  
Шень отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Так я и думал, - кивнул По. – А другой работы для тебя у меня сегодня не найдется.  
\- Придумай что-нибудь, - попросил Шень. – Я… я два дня не ел.  
Он смутился и покраснел от злости и болезненно ущемленной гордости.

После того… инцидента, он перестал видеть в По законченного жадного мудака, увидел в нем человека, и По, наверное, что-то в нем разглядел, потому что перестал вести себя как самодовольное мудло. Друзьями они не стали, и иногда По как-то реально странно поглядывал, но теперь Шень, по крайней мере, мог признаться в том, что голоден, а По не стал зубоскалить и не отмахнулся от его проблемы.

\- Да, точно, - задумчиво сказал По. – Пожалуй, я знаю, где ты пригодишься. Отправляйся-ка к Гадюке, скажешь ей, что я прислал тебя.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Шень.  
\- Проведешь переговоры, помиришь кланы, - пояснил По. – Ты чужак, никто… как раз тот, кто нужен в этом деле.  
\- Ты шутишь? – возмутился Шень.  
\- Ничуть, - серьезно ответил По. – Я пытаюсь предотвратить войну. Посмотри вокруг.  
Шень оглянулся.  
\- Думаешь, они закончат работу, а потом разойдутся по домам, взявшись за ручки? – спросил По. – Они так мило трещат… но когда все закончится, они начнут друг друга резать, и то, что произошло вчера, покажется цветочками.  
\- А ты этого не хочешь, - закончил Шень.  
\- Кто ж тогда будет ко мне приходить? – усмехнулся По. – Сплошные убытки.  
Шень вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, - кисло сказал он. – Куда идти?

Клан Гадюки обосновался недалеко от «Гунмэня», в шести совершенно одинаковых пятиэтажках, выстроенных кругом. Внутри огромного двора, должно быть, когда-то стояла школа, но теперь по развалинам было сложно определить. Центр этого строения расчистили, но кое-где остался фундамент и торчали, как гнилые зубы, выщербленные кирпичные стены.

Во дворе ярко и жарко горели погребальные костры. Гадюка, в зеленом ципао, сидела возле одного из них и не мигая смотрела в пламя. Ее глаза припухли от слез и бессонницы, а бесстрастное лицо казалось мертвым, несмотря на отблески света. Шеня не подпустили и на три шага, так что он остановился в сторонке и коротко поклонился, когда Гадюка посмотрела на него. Она поморщилась, должно быть, вспомнив, что он стал свидетелем некрасивой и унизительной для нее сцены на кухне.

\- Зачем ты здесь? – спросила она хрипло, должно быть, выла и кричала ночью, оплакивая свою девчонку и своих погибших, не могла же она быть совсем уж бесчувственной.  
\- Меня прислал По, - честно ответил Шень.  
\- Зачем? – равнодушно спросила Гадюка, уставившись в огонь.  
\- Он надеется предотвратить войну, - сказал Шень.  
\- Война неизбежна, - сказала Гадюка.  
\- Ладно, так ему и передам, - покладисто кивнул Шень.  
Он повернулся и собирался уйти, но его схватили за руки, выше локтей, и развернули обратно.

\- И это все? – спросила Гадюка, скривив губы в невеселой усмешке. – Все, что ты хотел сказать?  
\- Так мне наплевать, - совершенно искренне ответил Шень. – Я чужак… мне и дела нет, за что вы режете друг друга. Мир станет чище, когда вы все закончитесь.  
Гадюка уставилась на него с таким удивлением, что Шень с трудом сдержал смешок. Похоже, она очень давно не слышала, чтобы кто-то говорил ей в глаза откровенную правду и так нагло смеялся над ее образом жизни .  
\- Сядь, - приказала она, похлопав рядом.  
Шень подошел поближе и присел, всмотрелся в пламя, но к своему счастью, ничего толком не увидел, тела давно обуглились и потеряли человеческие очертания.

\- Неужели По верит, что можно договориться? – задумчиво спросила Гадюка.  
Шень пожал плечами.  
\- Я думаю, сейчас он подсчитывает убытки и ненавидит всех на свете, - сказал он.  
Гадюка усмехнулась.  
\- Если тебе наплевать, зачем ты пришел сюда? – спросила она, с интересом посмотрев на Шеня.  
\- Ну… я надеюсь, что мне за это заплатят, - ответил он.  
Гадюка помолчала.

\- Неужели По верит, что я прощу обиду? – пробормотала она, наконец.  
\- Я был там, - напомнил Шень. – Я видел, что делала ты…  
Гадюка взглянула на него и прищурилась.  
\- О чем это ты? – холодно спросила она.  
\- Может, я и чужак, но я не тупой, - сказал он. – Вы с Тигрицей не первые и не последние, чьи отношения разрушились из-за бизнеса.  
Гадюка отмахнулась.  
\- Отношения! – фыркнула она, скривив губы. – Это была ошибка молодости.  
\- Не для нее, - ответил Шень, подразумевая Тигрицу. – И не для тебя.  
\- С чего ты взял? – спросила Гадюка. – Ты меня не знаешь, пришлый!  
И слава богам! – чуть не ляпнул вслух Шень, однако сдержался и ответил другое:  
\- Ты дразнила ее… тебе нравилось, что она ревнует, нравилось ее внимание… это не похоже на ошибки молодости. Это похоже на…  
Он задумался и пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.  
\- Это похоже на разговор, которого не было, - наконец нашелся он. – И на снежный ком взаимных обид, который будет расти до бесконечности… вам надо поговорить.

Гадюка смотрела на него с недоверчивым удивлением, но потом задумалась.  
\- И ты сможешь уговорить ее на переговоры? – спросила она.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Шень. – Но я попробую, если ты согласишься.  
Гадюка, подумав, кивнула и отмахнулась от него.  
\- Уходи, - сказала она. – У меня от тебя болит голова. Возвращайся с ответом.  
Шень снова поклонился ей и ушел. Может, у нее и болела голова, но у него от нее по всему телу маршировали мурашки. В ней было что-то такое… что-то от чисто женской привычки напасть из засады, словно гром посреди ясного неба. Секунду назад ты был весел и здоров, и вот корчишься и раздираешь ногтями горло, задыхаясь и чернея от яда. Но вообще Шень уважал и такую тактику, и такие способы, если они действенны, то почему бы и нет?

Тигрица и ее многочисленный клан разместились на окраине, заняв целый район. Дома тут были обветшалые, а от дорог осталось одно воспоминание, повсюду торчали проржавелые, вросшие в землю остовы автомобилей, еще тех, старых, на четырех колесах, без гидроприводов и магнитной подушки.  
Погребальные костры горели и здесь, но Тигрица, в отличие от Гадюки, не пряталась за телохранителями, и сама подошла к Шеню, выросла буквально из-под земли, заставив его отпрянуть.  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? - с неприязнью и удивлением спросила она, оглядев Шеня. – Уцелел, надо же…повезло тебе, пташка!  
Шень в свою очередь оглядел ее и пришел к выводу, что выглядит она паршиво – обклеенная пластырем, порезанная, в саже, со всклокоченными волосами и забинтованной шеей.

\- Меня прислал По, - повторил Шень. – Он хочет мира.  
\- Меня это не интересует, - Тигрица пренебрежительно отмахнулась.  
\- А Гадюку интересует, - сладко проговорил Шень. - Она хочет поговорить.  
Желтые глаза Тигрицы так и вспыхнули, она остановилась и неприятно оскалилась.  
\- Это она тебя подослала? – спросила Тигрица и непринужденно вытащила нож из рукава.  
\- Меня прислал По, - терпеливо сказал Шень.  
\- Зря ты сюда сунулся, - прошипела Тигрица. – Я отошлю ему твою тупую белобрысую башку!  
Шень попятился и тут же на кого-то наткнулся. Бежать было некуда, оставалось только нападать.

\- Ты можешь меня убить, - согласился он, надеясь, что колени трясутся не слишком заметно. - Ты здесь главная… но шанс вернуть свою женщину ты упустишь.  
Тигрица остановилась и опустила нож.  
\- Она согласна с тобой поговорить, - сказал Шень, стараясь говорить ровно и спокойно, и ничем не показать, что у него поджилки трясутся. – А это уже что-то, поверь.  
\- Разговоры никому не помогут! - оскалилась Тигрица. – Пустая болтовня! Я верю только в силу!  
\- И как, помогло? – спросил Шень, прекрасно понимая, что ходит по острию ножа. – По-моему, не очень.  
Тигрица взглянула на него очень злобно.  
«Убьют меня тут, - подумал Шень. – Так не хочется умирать из-за того, что две истеричные обиженные лесбиянки не могут договориться».

\- Она погорюет месяц, а потом заведет себе новую питомицу, - сказал он.  
\- Я убью и ее! – прошипела Тигрица, сверкнув глазами.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - согласился Шень. – Только в Даунтауне полным полно созревших малолеток, которые с радостью запрыгнут в ее постель… а твоя… останется пустой и холодной.  
Тигрица осеклась и издала какое-то короткое, больное, злое рычание.  
\- Иногда пустая болтовня помогает больше, чем грубая сила, - осторожно сказал Шень. – Может… может быть, ты все-таки согласишься… просто поговорить?  
Тигрица сморщила нос и потрогала нашлепку пластыря на щеке.

\- Надо было зарезать тебя еще вчера, - холодно сказала она. – Много болтаешь.  
Шень беспомощно оглянулся. Вокруг были люди Тигрицы, и нет рядом Волка, который выведет за руку. Дело было плохо.  
\- Если ты меня убьешь – По на тебя сильно обидится, - ляпнул Шень. – Ты и так перед ним виновата.  
Тигрица раздраженно выругалась, отступила и убрала нож.  
\- Возвращайся к По и к той, что тебя послала, - сказала Тигрица. – Передай, что я приду через час. Я приду поговорить.  
Шень низко поклонился ей и поспешил унести ноги.

\- Как она выглядит? – жадно спросила Гадюка, когда он вернулся в ее стан.  
Шень замялся.  
\- Агрессивно, - сказал он. – И мм… кажется, ей крепко досталось.  
Гадюка самодовольно улыбнулась.  
\- Хорошо, - промурлыкала она и грациозно поднялась на ноги. – Можешь идти. Мне надо подготовиться.  
Шень не успел отойти и на пару метров, как она снова окликнула его.  
\- Ты будешь присутствовать, - сказала она. – Ты ничей, ты подходишь.

Шень, раздраженный, голодный и уставший, нашел По на ступеньках. Утренняя толпа бесследно рассосалась, исчезли горы мусора, о них напоминали только кострища и вытоптанная трава. Из всех столов уцелела, в лучшем случае, треть, стульев – и того меньше. Остатки посуды перемывали на кухне.  
По сидел на отмытом крылечке, на большой подушке, и курил через длинную табачную трубку-кисэру.  
\- Через час они явятся сюда выяснять отношения, - мрачно сказал Шень и присел на ступеньку.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно ответил По и затянулся.  
\- Меня чуть не зарезали, - сказал Шень.  
По взглянул на него и промолчал.  
\- И они хотят, чтобы я присутствовал, - пожаловался Шень. – А моего мнения никто даже не спросил… они обе ненормальные.  
\- Абсолютно, - подтвердил По.  
\- Тебе наплевать, да? – возмутился Шень.  
\- Я просто к ним привык, а в тебя верю, - ответил По, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Ты справишься… ты ведь хочешь жить?  
\- Заебись, - буркнул под нос Шень. – А пожрать мне сегодня дадут или как?  
\- На кухне, - ответил По. – Уверен, что и на тебя осталось горяченькое.  
Шень тут же поднялся и ушел на кухню.

Пинг поставил перед ним тарелку с поджаренными, на удивление откормленными мышами, и щедро полил сверху сладким соусом. Шень схватил палочки и накинулся на еду. Он поймал на себе взгляд Волка, и настороженно посмотрел в ответ, не зная, чего ожидать. Вчера он был не в себе и зачем-то приласкал парня, должно быть, помутился рассудком после пережитой бойни. Вдруг этот мохнатый недотепа возомнил себе что-то? Решил, к примеру, что теперь Шень его сучка или что-то подобное?  
Волк несмело улыбнулся ему, но Шень посмотрел в ответ с таким высокомерным холодом, что Волк тут же потупился, помрачнел и отвернулся. Шень облизнул с губ соус и уставился Волку в спину. Тот ожесточенно отдраивал поднос и больше не оглядывался.

Сытый и куда более довольный жизнью Шень отправился искать По, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. После того, как Шень в третий раз обыскал весь «Гунмэнь», По обнаружился в собственной спальне, куда Шень заглядывал пару минут назад.

\- Ты что делаешь? – спросил Шень, наблюдая, как По, морщась и кривясь, пытается снять пропотевшую фуфайку, забрызганную кровью и всяким дерьмищем.  
\- Что тебе снова надо? – сердито и беспомощно спросил По. – Помоги, раз уж пришел.  
Шень молча помог По раздеться и присвистнул, увидев обширные свежие синяки на ребрах, животе и руках.  
\- Ты-то когда успел? – удивился Шень.  
По промолчал, ушел в ванную и принялся там плескать и стонать сквозь зубы, обтираясь полотенцем. Шень отошел к окну и даже задохнулся, когда увидел, что лежит на столике, между очередной порнокнижкой и подставкой для благовоний, усыпанной душистым пеплом.

\- Где ты это взял?! – рявкнул Шень, ворвавшись в ванную и подсунув под нос По две сережки – окровавленные собачьи клыки с подвесками.  
По чуть не выронил полотенце от неожиданности.  
\- А? – испуганно спросил он, потом увидел, что Шень тычет ему в лицо и поморщился. - Ну да.  
\- Я знаю кое-кого, кто носил такие серьги, - процедил Шень. – Откуда это у тебя?  
\- Этот кое-кто приперся утром в «Гунмэнь», - спокойно проговорил По. – Очень интересовался, прирезали тебя в пылу бойни или нет. Я узнал его… ты его хорошо описывал.  
\- Где он? – спросил Шень, дрожа от ненависти. – Где этот мудила?!  
По отстранил его, подошел к окну и кивнул, Шень выглянул поверх его плеча и увидел почти погасшее пепелище.  
\- В общей куче догорает, - невозмутимо сказал По.

Шень так и сел на первый подвернувшийся табурет, ноги его не держали, в голове звенело от шока.  
\- Ты его убил? – прошептал он, сжав серьги в кулаке.  
\- Да, - ответил По. – Собственными руками.  
Шень всхлипнул и тут же зажал рот ладонь. Он почувствовал, как подступили горячие слезы радости и облегчения, и запрокинул голову, но предательские слезы потекли по щекам, собирались на кончике подбородка и капали на пол.  
\- Ты чего рыдаешь? – напряженно спросил По. – Только не говори, что у вас с этим громилой была великая извращенная любовь, а я все испортил?  
\- Ох! - выдохнул Шень, до которого дошло, откуда на По синяки… а ведь Кай был выше и крупнее…

\- Как ты его убил? – спросил Шень, торопливо утирая слезы.  
\- С радостной и счастливой ухмылкой, - буркнул тот, одеваясь в чистое. – Как же еще?  
Шень вскочил и почти бросился к По на шею, крепко обнял его, пытаясь обхватить необъятное, ласково взъерошил черные волосы на затылке, прижался щекой к щеке. По замер, боясь пошевелиться.  
\- Ну ты еще целоваться полезь, - проворчал он. – Что за слюнявые нежности?  
Шень убрал руки и отступил, опомнившись.  
\- Да, прости, - сказал он. – Извини, это я так…  
По посмотрел на него как-то странно, почти мучительно, открыл рот – и закрыл его, ничего не сказав.

Шень, ухмыляясь, как безумный, рассматривал окровавленные серьги и никак не мог перестать радоваться. Его переполняло торжество, он жалел только, что не видел, как По прикончил этого смешливого жестокого мудака.  
\- Забирай на память, - сказал По, наблюдая за ним искоса.  
Шень кивнул.  
\- Ты это… - медленно проговорил По. – Ты говори, если что… ты мой человек. Я никому не позволяю безнаказанно трогать моих людей!  
Шень кивнул, По снова открыл рот, потом вздохнул и закрыл.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Шень.  
По только отмахнулся.

Сперва спальню крайне недовольного и раздраженного По обшарили люди Гадюки, потом проверили люди Тигрицы, после чего люди Гадюки решили снова проверить, не припрятали ли враги какое-нибудь оружие, но тут По совершенно потерял терпение. Он взорвался холодным бешенством, после чего проверки прекратились. Шеня практически втолкнули в комнату. Гадюка устроилась у окна, грациозно опустившись на подушку. Тигрица металась вдоль стены и бросала раздраженные взгляды. Гадюка успела умыться и прихорошиться, Тигрица – даже не думала этим заниматься, она даже засохшую кровь не везде оттерла как следует.  
Шень молчал и присматривался к ним, пытаясь сдержать горькую усмешку: этика, деловой этикет, дипломатия, все, чему его учили много лет, вот для чего это пригодилось.

\- Ну? – нетерпеливо спросила Тигрица. – Я напрасно трачу свое время!  
\- Я приношу свои извинения за вчерашнее происшествие, - чопорно проговорила Гадюка, даже не пытаясь касаться искренней.  
\- Засунь их себе в жопу! – фыркнула Тигрица.  
\- Да, я вижу, что напрасно пришла, - кивнула себе Гадюка и поднялась. – Так и думала.  
\- Так, стоп, - сказал Шень и тоже вскочил на ноги. – Давайте… давайте поговорим открыто?  
Тигрица посмотрела на него с пренебрежением, Гадюка, подумав, села обратно.

\- Чаю? – предложил Шень, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как завязать разговор.  
\- Водки, - буркнула Тигрица.  
\- Я бы выпила кофе, - сказала Гадюка.  
Шень растерянно покрутил головой и не нашел поблизости ни чашек, ни чайника.  
\- Э-э, - протянул он. – Наверное… кажется, придется нам обойтись.  
Гадюка прыснула и прикрыла улыбку ладонью, заметив его обескураженное лицо. Тигрица закатила глаза, но все-таки остановилась и присела напротив. Она внимательно всматривалась в лицо Гадюки своими желтыми глазищами, а та искоса посматривала в ответ.

Они молчали и рассматривали друг друга так внимательно, словно до этого никогда не встречались. Шень помалкивал, понимая, что он скорее всего лишний, и что в его услугах на самом-то деле никто не нуждается.  
\- Кажется, это твое, - наконец сказала Гадюка и вытащила из складок своего длинного платья нож с рукояткой, разрисованной тигровыми полосами.  
Она положила нож между ними. Тигрица молча потянулась, забрала нож и сунула в ботинок.  
\- Она была тебе дорога? – негромко спросила она.  
\- Естественно, - процедила Гадюка.  
\- Как я когда-то? – спросила Тигрица, склонив голову набок.  
Гадюка поджала губы и отвела взгляд.  
«Куда-то не туда двигается беседа», - подумал Шень, не зная, как вклиниться. Пока он раздумывал, как бы деликатно развести эту парочку и не получить ножом по горлу, они уже принялись ссориться.

\- Ты предала меня! – горячилась Тигрица. – Ударила в спину! Я тебе доверяла!  
\- Ничего подобного! – возмутилась Гадюка. – Ты подавляла меня! Я хотела свободы, ты душила меня своей заботой.  
\- Да подавись своей свободой! – крикнула Тигрица. – Я любила тебя! А ты…  
\- Я тоже любила тебя! – рассердилась Гадюка. – Но я не ручная зверюшка, я могу справиться без тебя. А ты никогда не верила в меня!  
\- Верила, - упрямо сказала Тигрица.  
\- Не верила, - резко отмахнулась Гадюка. – Ты считала, что я беспомощная безмозглая кукла, с которой приятно развлекаться.  
\- Нет.  
Гадюка фыркнула и отвернулась, демонстрируя, что разговор ей больше не интересен. Тигрица нервно кусала губу и набиралась решимости прикоснуться к рукаву Гадюки. Кажется, ей наконец-то было, что сказать.

\- Может, стоить оставить прошлое в прошлом? – осторожно спросил Шень. – Все совершают ошибки…  
\- Заткнись! – прикрикнула на него Тигрица и снова уставилась на Гадюку горящими злобой и отчаянием желтыми глазами.  
\- Возможно, он прав, - задумчиво сказала Гадюка. – Какой смысл припоминать старые обиды, если можно начать все сначала?  
Тигрица даже перестала дышать. Она подвинулась ближе, почти уперлась коленями в колени, обтянутые зеленым платьем и робко прикоснулась к руке Гадюки.  
\- Сначала? – осторожно переспросила она.  
Гадюка едва заметно улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- Пойду… узнаю насчет чая, - сказал Шень и торопливо выкатился за дверь, сообразив, что его присутствие больше не требуется.  
Он спустился вниз и наткнулся на По. Телохранители заняли все уцелевшие стулья, так что По ходил между столами, курил свою трубочку и переговаривался со знакомыми парнями.  
\- Ты что, оставил их наедине? – возмутился По. – Да они же прикончат друг друга!  
Он двинулся к лестнице, но Шень повис у него на руке.  
\- Нет, постой! – воскликнул он. – Не ходи!  
По остановился.

\- Я думаю, им надо побыть наедине, - дипломатично сказал Шень.  
\- А я думаю, что если в моем доме угробят главу клана – «Гунмэнь» сожгут со всеми, кто был внутри, - прошипел По. – И будь уверен, ты тоже будешь здесь.  
Он стряхнул Шеня в сторону и удивительно быстро для такого здоровяка взбежал по лестнице, открыл дверь и тут же ее захлопнул, густо покраснев.  
\- М-м, - протянул он, спустившись вниз. – Да, может ты и прав.  
\- А говорил, что веришь в меня, - кисло заметил Шень. – Мудак.  
\- Придержи-ка язык, - рассердился По. – Ты работаешь на меня, не забыл?  
Шень гордо отвернулся.

Он успел выпить чашку кофе на крыльце, наблюдая за тем, как на небе собираются тяжелые серые дождевые тучи, когда услышал, что в зале началось движение. Шень поднялся на ноги. Мимо него прошла Тигрица в окружении своих людей: сияющая, самодовольная, с торжествующей улыбочкой. Рыжие волосы на затылке стояли дыбом, пластырь на левой щеке оборвался, открыв длинный порез, но Тигрица, кажется, этого и не заметила. Шень низко поклонился ей, Тигрица мимоходом кивнула ему, а один из ее приближенных тигрят сунул ему в руку пригоршню смятых синих талонов.

Шень даже не успел их пересчитать, как мимо него проплыла Гадюка, как всегда невозмутимая и миловидная, только вот ее длинные черные волосы были собраны в аккуратный хвост, а не в ту замысловатую прическу, с которой она пришла. Гадюка остановилась рядом с ним и молча, с чувством пожала его руку холодными липкими пальцами. Шень с трудом сдержал дрожь – имя у Гадюки было самое что ни есть подходящее, при внешней красоте в ней было что-то такое пугающее, такое… ядовитое.  
Он постарался поклониться ей как можно почтительней, и принял от нее ворох новеньких талончиков – его оплату за труды.

В зале было совершенно пусто, все стулья были аккуратно придвинуты к столам. На кухне позвякивали кастрюльки и тарелки. Пинг возился у плиты, счищая все со сковородок в большую кастрюлю. Видимо, вечером, если Гунмэнь все-таки откроется для ограниченного количества посетителей, подадут «Рагу от шеф-повара».

Перед Волком, на столе, скопилось немного грязной посуды, и Волк, судя по всему, успешно с ней справлялся. На Шеня он не посмотрел, опустил голову и нахмурился, а его руки, такие ловкие и быстрые, стали нервными и неуклюжими. Шень поставил перед ним чашку, обернулся, убедившись, что мистер Пинг занят со своими кастрюльками, и погладил Волка по плечу. Волк даже вздрогнул, оглянулся и непонимающе приоткрыл рот. Шень приложил палец к его губам, скользнул другой рукой под футболку, провел по теплому боку до самой груди, с наслаждением запутываясь пальцами в густой жесткой шерсти, и ущипнул за сосок. Волк беззвучно всхлипнул и дернулся всем телом, так что Шень быстро убрал руки и, улыбнувшись, ушел в зал.

По нашелся на крыльце. Он искоса взглянул на Шеня и подвинулся, затянулся из трубки, потом с наслаждением выдохнул дым. Шень радостно выдохнул, увидев свои сандалии, отмытые и с починенными ремешками, стоящие на ступеньке. Мигом вытащил ноги из разношенных кед и сунул ступни в гэта.

\- С них пришлось долго счищать чьи-то мозги, - с ухмылочкой сказал По. – Удобно?  
Шень едва не поперхнулся.  
\- Нормально, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Гордишься собой? – спросил По. – Ты предотвратил войну.  
\- Да мне наплевать, - честно сказал Шень. – Они мне заплатили…  
Он осекся.  
\- Можешь хранить у меня, - ответил По, сообразив, в чем проблема. – Не стоить носить при себе столько сразу.  
\- А ты типа честный и благородный? – усмехнулся Шень.  
\- Зачем мне твои мятые талончики, - фыркнул тот. – Я за один вечер получаю в десять раз больше.  
Шень подумал, потом отсчитал большую часть талонов и передал По. Тот спрятал во внутренний карман и кивнул.

\- Забирай, когда будет нужно, - сказал он. – У меня будут в сохранности.  
Шень молчал и смотрел на сгущающиеся тучи, чувствуя себя отчего-то донельзя уставшим. По ушел внутрь, переговаривался с кем-то, потом вернулся и сказал:  
\- Все разошлись. Иди домой, Шень. Завтра утром открываемся, как обычно.  
Шень кивнул, поднялся и, по наитию, обошел «Гунмэнь».

Волк поджидал его у заднего входа, мялся и перекладывал рюкзак с плеча на плечо. Шень кивнул ему и пошел, не оборачиваясь, в соседний темный переулок. Волк зашагал за ним, и едва не споткнулся, когда Шень резко обернулся и уперся ладонями ему в грудь.  
\- Я не понимаю… - начал было Волк.  
Шень обхватил его ладонями за выбритый затылок, ощутив пальцами множество мелких, выпуклых шрамиков.  
«Что я делаю? – подумал Шень. – Что я такое творю? Зачем он мне?».  
Но Волк уже прикасался кончиком носа к его щеке, и его горячее дыхание отдавалось у Шеня дрожью в коленках. Он повернул голову и нашел губами чужие губы, мягкие и теплые, чужой рот разомкнулся, пропуская Шеня, подчиняясь нажиму его языка.  
Шень не целовался уже целую вечность, он думал, что уже и забыл, как это делается, и все-таки весь его опыт вспоминался моментально. Он ласкал чужие губы, прикасался языком к языку, посасывал узкую нижнюю губу и едва заметно ежился от щекотки короткой бородки.

Волк нерешительно взял его за талию, повел ладони выше, пока не остановился на худых, торчащих лопатках. Шень сладко выдохнул и расслабился в крепких руках. Он поглаживал Волка по плечам, потом развел полы куртки и сунул ладони под застиранную бурую футболку, с наслаждением запустил пальцы в густой подшерсток на груди. Волк замычал от удовольствия, повернул Шеня и прижал к стене, подсунув под затылок мозолистую ладонь. Его поцелуи стали агрессивнее, Шень задохнулся, ощутив себя долгожданной добычей. Волк горячо целовал его губы, подбородок, скулы, спустился на шею и ключицы. Шень прислушался и услышал в его хриплом дыхании тихое рычание.

Он оттолкнул Волка, вывернулся из его рук и сам толкнул Волка спиной к выщербленному кирпичу, и опустился перед ним на колени. Черный от возбуждения глаз Волка широко раскрылся, припухший рот приоткрылся.  
\- Нет, не надо, - успел сказать Волк, но Шень уже дернул его спортивные брюки вниз, и взял в ладонь крепко стоящий, горячий член.  
Он сосал разные хуи ради собственной выгоды, и большие, и маленькие, и вонючие, и кривые, всякие. Но этот член был лучше всех – красивый, ровный, с необрезанной головкой, тяжелый и приятный в ладони.

Шень провел носом, впитывая запах. Волк пах свежим потом, мускусом, здоровым молодым парнем. Шень сглотнул слюнки, приоткрыл рот и взял губами головку. Волк глядел на него сверху таким диким взглядом, словно не мог поверить, что это не сон. Положил ладонь Шеню на макушку, нежно провел, цепляя пальцами волосы. Шень кашлянул и взял его член до горла, гортанно простонал, зная, что Волку понравится вибрация. Волк в ответ хрипнул и согнулся, Шеню в рот брызнула сперма - он, не ожидая этого, поперхнулся и раскашлялся. Волк над его головой тяжело дышал, от него почти осязаемо разило жаром, потом он наклонился и поднял Шеня, поставил на ноги и поцеловал в губы, словно не замечая, что лицо Шеня залито спермой. Волк почти трепетно целовал его, слизывая с Шеня терпкие капли.

\- Прости, - тихо сказал Волк ему практически в рот.  
Шень слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Будем считать, что я был слишком хорош, - сказал он, подставляя лицо под губы Волка.  
Тот улыбнулся и неохотно отстранился.  
\- Мне… мне надо идти, - почти с болью сказал Волк, сжимая плечи Шеня.  
Шень кивнул. Волк тоже глупо кивнул, но рук не разжал, все поглаживал Шеня так, словно хотел на всю жизнь вперед натрогаться, словно боялся, что Шень растает дымом, миражом.  
\- Иди, - снисходительно сказал Шень.

Волк послушно закивал, его ладони спустились ниже, оглаживали бока Шеня, сжимали крепко, но нежно. Шень лениво отпихнул его, но не выдержал и напоследок зарылся пальцами в густые волосы на груди, легонько потрепал. Волк был таким волосатым... Шень думал, что должно быть уродливо, но как же его возбуждал этот стеснительный, поджарый горячий мужик.

\- Иди! – сказал Шень и повелительно пихнул в грудь.  
Волк сглотнул и с трудом разжал пальцы. Отступил, потом вернулся и еще раз поцеловал Шеня в губы, вылизал его рот и прижался лбом ко лбу. Шень потрепал его по ирокезу, и отступил назад.  
Волк ушел, - он ходил совершенно бесшумно, - а Шень вернулся в «Гунмэнь», и как раз вовремя – начал накрапывать дождик. Небо потемнело, в соседних домах загорались свечки, наверху, в комнате Угвэя, тоже загорелась оранжевая свеча. Шень в полумраке зашел в свою каморку, принялся собирать в рюкзак свои вещи и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда у него за спиной раздался смешок.

\- И что же ты делаешь? – язвительно спросил По.  
\- В смысле? – спросил Шень, не оборачиваясь.  
Он чувствовал, что весь пропах сексом, до кончиков волос.  
\- Если ты собрался перетрахаться со всем «Гунмэнем», то дед уже не в состоянии, а Пинг не по этой части, - с насмешкой сказал По. – Но я по-прежнему к твоим услугам.  
Шень резко обернулся.  
\- Что ты несешь? – зло спросил он.  
\- Из моей спальни открывается прекрасный вид, - сообщил По, сияя в сумраке злой ухмылкой. – Это было удивительное зрелище! Наш высокомерный лорд Шень на коленях перед посудомойщиком…  
Шень покраснел от злости и стыда.

\- И что? – спросил он задиристо. – Тебе-то что?  
По пожал плечами.  
\- Не вздумай сманивать парня, - сказал он. – Я им доволен, он хорошо работает…  
\- Ну так плати ему больше, если он такой ценный, - огрызнулся Шень. – Что ты ко мне пристал?! Завидно, да?  
По схватил его за руку и больно дернул, прижимая к себе.  
\- Шень, не нарывайся, - зло сказал он. – Не забывай свое место.  
\- Убери руки, - ровно сказал Шень. – Отпусти.  
\- А то что? – холодно спросил По.  
\- А то я тебе нос отгрызу, - пообещал Шень и щелкнул зубами прямо перед лицом По.  
Тот отшатнулся и буркнул:  
\- Больной.

Шень запихнул в рюкзак вещи, обогнул По и вышел на крыльцо. Дождь разошелся вовсю, земля моментально раскисла, превратившись в ржавую грязь. Шень подхватил забытые кеды и поскреб в затылке, пытаясь придумать, как ему добраться домой через это болото.  
\- Можешь остаться на ночь, - сказал у него за спиной По. – Дождь надолго.  
\- Переночевать в твоей постели, разумеется? – спросил Шень, не оглядываясь.  
\- Типа того, - согласился По. – Думаю, я не хуже нашего Волка…  
Шень, не оборачиваясь, показал средний палец, быстро подтянул штанины и зашлепал по грязи, оскальзываясь и ежась от холода.  
\- Какого хрена? – крикнул По ему в спину. – Чем я хуже?  
\- Ничем, - ответил Шень. – Просто с ним для удовольствия, а с тобой – потому, что надо.  
\- Ты в него что, втрескался? – возмутился По, остановившись на границе сухой ступеньки.  
\- Прикинь, - ответил Шень и свернул за угол.  
По волосам текла вода, заливаясь за шиворот, на подбородке собирались крупные капли, ресницы слиплись от воды, промокшие штаны прилипли к ногам, но Шень отчего-то был почти счастлив.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Придешь сегодня? – тихо спросил Шень, делая вид, что просто так стоит в дверях кухни, наблюдая за происходящим в зале.  
Мистер Пинг как раз вышел, а официанты сновали по залу, буквально сбиваясь с ног. Шень перестал лупить их веером почем зря: с теми двумя, что пережили резню, он ощущал какую-то смутную духовную близость, было как-то неловко бить по лицу людей, которые видели то же, что и он. А новенькие были совершенные дурашки, необкатанные, боялись собственной тени, так что и бить их было бесполезно, они и так боялись дышать в его присутствии.

\- Сегодня не смогу, - так же тихо ответил Волк, повернувшись к нему вполоборота. – Бабуля приболела, я нужен дома.  
Шень прищурил глаза. Хорошее настроение, которое в последнее время его не покидало, сняло, словно рукой.  
\- Ну и ладно, - холодно ответил он. – Как знаешь.  
Руки Волка замерли, он обернулся и поглядел на Шеня почти умоляюще.  
\- Не сердись, - попросил Волк. – Мне, правда, надо идти.  
\- Да мне наплевать, разве я тебя держу? – равнодушно спросил Шень и испытал мстительное чувство удовлетворения, заметив, как болезненно исказилось лицо Волка.

Он на всякий случай переодевался особо медленно, надеясь, что Волк, как обычно, обнаружится у черного входа, будет ждать его с рюкзаком на плече, и пинать камешки в стену. И потом они пойдут куда-нибудь подальше, в какой-нибудь темный переулок, где их никто не увидит или не узнает, и будут упоительно целоваться, жадно трогать друг друга и делать все то, что делают парочки. Шень бы уже давно перешел… к более взрослым играм, но Волк тормозил, или стеснялся… или не хотел, Шень не мог понять. В общем-то, ему хватало и того, что у них с Волком было – поцелуи, и горячие губы на члене, и шершавые ладони, обхватывающие нежно, но крепко.  
… Шень как раз собрался позвать Волка к себе, и тут такие новости.

Он выглянул за дверь и нахмурился, потому что никакого Волка там, разумеется, уже не было. Наверное, Волк умчался сразу после смены, только пятки и засверкали, и думать забыл о Шене.  
Шень, подрагивая от злости и жгучей обиды, поднялся на второй этаж и толкнул дверь По. Тот вскинул взгляд поверх очередной зачитанной книжки, и вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Хочешь трахнуться? – спросил Шень, и тут же, выговорив, ощутил, что запал иссяк, и что он уже жалеет о скоропалительном предложении.  
\- Хочу, - спокойно сказал По. – Но не буду.  
Он внимательно осмотрел Шеня и криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Неужто в раю грянул гром? Быстро ты разочаровался в своем принце.  
\- Отвали, - огрызнулся Шень, краснея от осознания собственной глупости.  
\- По-моему, это ты ввалился сюда с щедрым предложением себя, - заметил По. – Что случилось?  
Шень пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда вали отсюда, не то я тебя через окно домой отправлю, - сказал По. – Ты мне мешаешь.  
Шень прищурился.  
\- Ты меня не обманешь, - сказал он. – Ты добряк.  
\- Сейчас – я очень злой добряк, - ответил По, но все-таки вздохнул и отложил книгу. – Ну что такое?  
Шень помолчал.

\- Он тебя бьет? – напряженно спросил По. – Предлагает своим приятелям?  
Шень уставился на него, как на душевнобольного.  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Тогда у вас все хорошо, - кивнул По. – Будь любезен, уйди уже, я хочу дочитать.  
Однако Шень так на него смотрел, что По закатил глаза.  
\- Что ты пялишься? – спросил он устало. – Здесь такое случается сплошь и рядом… не в любовном романе живем. Но бить тебя я не позволю, ты товарный вид потеряешь, сплошные убытки.  
\- Никто меня не бьет, - кисло ответил Шень, осознав, насколько ничтожными на этом фоне выглядят его проблемы; то, что Волк не успевает уделять ему внимание – это ерунда по сравнению с побоями и гангбангом.

\- К слову, ты очень зря так поступаешь, - спокойно сказал По. – Волк хороший парень, а я, например, мог бы и согласиться.  
Шень подумал и тоже пришел к выводу, что По мог бы согласиться, а от По сложно отбиться, особенно, если ты сдуру сам предложил… и как потом об этом сказать Волку? И как он отреагирует? Молча проглотит? Поймет и простит? Решит, что это даже для его терпения чересчур? А может вообще взбесится? Шень никогда не видел Волка взбешенным, но прекрасно помнил, как ловко Волк влез в бойню в «Гунмэне» и как вышел из нее с окровавленным ножом. Вдруг он так рассердится, что свихнется и от ревности зарежет?  
Шень тяжело вздохнул. По с интересом наблюдал за его лицом.

\- Ты никогда не станешь одним из нас, - сказал он. – Ты все еще сохраняешь какие-то иллюзии. Ты на самом жопном дне, детка, наслаждайся тем, что у тебя есть.  
\- Для обитателя жопного дна ты знаешь слишком много умных слов, - прищурился Шень. – Еще и пытаешься психоанализ изображать.  
\- Ну это я, - скромно ответил По. – Я крут.  
Он помолчал, потом взял книжку, раскрыл ее и поставил на грудь.  
\- Иди домой, Шень, - посоветовал По. – Не лезь в чужие штаны. Ничего не делай. Не создавай себе проблем, короче.  
Шень скривился, повернулся и ушел.

Волк сидел у него под дверью, нахохлившись и подпирая голову ладонями. Шень замер, рассматривая его. Волк, судя по его ровному дыханию, спал, завернувшись в свою вечную куртку, рюкзак-мешок уже куда-то исчез. Шень присел перед ним на корточки и потряс за плечо. Волк тут же открыл глаз, а Шень понял, что его крепко держат за горло, грозя в любую секунду проломить кадык. Но тут же пальцы разжались, Волк сонно заморгал и смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Заснул, - тихо проговорил он. – Ну надо же…  
\- Давно ждешь? – спросил Шень, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Волк отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Я проведал своих и захотел увидеть тебя, - сказал он. – Можно?  
\- Можно, - согласился Шень и втащил его в комнату.  
Волк широко зевнул, сверкнув на удивление белыми зубами.  
\- Только мне надо будет уйти ночью, - предупредил он. – Я обещался помочь в мастерской.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Шень. – Поспи пока?  
Волк тут же расстелил футон, скинул куртку и ботинки, и свалился лицом вниз. Шень подсел к нему и принялся почесывать его коротко бритую голову с черным ирокезом. Волк едва слышно урчал и ластился к его руке, но быстро заснул.

Шеню было стыдно. Он редко испытывал стыд, такой, чтобы распирал изнутри, чтобы от него было больно дышать, но сейчас был именно этот случай. Он представил себе, как трахается с По, через «не хочу», исключительно из какой-то дурацкой мести непонятно кому, терпит тяжесть По на себе, и его требовательные касания, и его понимающий, насмешливый взгляд, а Волк сидит тут, с синяками под глазами, бледный от усталости, сидит и ждет его, и даже не подозревает, что Шень настолько умом тронулся, что подумал было о ком-то другом в постели. И в худшем случае, Волк его не дождется и уйдет, и будет думать - где и с кем Шень шатается по ночам, или нет, в худшем случае, Волк дождется, и начнет принюхиваться, у него острый нюх, Шень замечал, и обязательно учует запах секса, и тут все будет кончено.

Шень лег рядышком, сунулся Волку под руку, прижимаясь к его телу боком и спиной, и кое-как накрыл их обоих широкой, теплой курткой Волка. Тот даже не проснулся, дышал ровно и спокойно, и обнимал Шеня поперек груди. Шень прислушивался к его дыханию и с горечью думал о том, что сказал ему По, да и вообще обо всем.  
Откуда из него это лезет? Он не самый ужасный человек на свете… наверное. Почему он совершает поступки, за которые чудовищно стыдно? И ведь Волку о таком нельзя рассказать, придется самому нести этот крест, хорошо хоть, что и По промолчит.

Шень осторожно повернулся и вжался в плечо Волка лицом. Пришлось подогнуть ноги и скорчиться, потому что он был всего лишь чуть-чуть ниже. Волк, не просыпаясь, послушно положил руку ему на спину и приобнял. Шень дышал его запахом, одновременно млея и едва не плача от стыда и отвращения к себе. От Волка пахло потом, должно быть, он не успел даже обтереться влажным полотенцем, и еще почему-то пахло дымом, и еще – чем-то мужским, терпким и горьким, чем-то, от чего поджимались пальцы ног и трепетали ноздри. Особенный запах волос и мужской кожи, притягательный, приятный и неповторимый. Шень потерся щекой о колючую от свежей щетины щеку Волка. Тот дернулся и приоткрыл сонный глаз.

\- М-м? – спросил Волк.  
\- Спи-спи, - прошептал Шень, прижимаясь к нему.  
Он осторожно поцеловал колючий подбородок и тихонько сказал:  
\- Ты мой мужчина, знаешь? Мне с тобой хорошо.  
\- Угу, - просто ответил Волк и тут же заснул.  
И Шень тоже заснул, согревшись в тепле Волка. Обычно, когда он был голоден, ему плохо спалось, но с Волком было так уютно и тепло, что Шень совершенно разоспался.

Его разбудили шорохи и тихое позвякивание. Шень сонно открыл глаза и сел, отодвинув в сторону теплую широкую куртку, под которой спал, но не успел даже испугаться, как увидел Волка, который колдовал над чайником. Волк был полуголый и влажный, должно быть, только вымылся. Кожа поблескивала, на боку темнела большая татуировка, густые волосы на груди закурчавились.

\- Спи, - шепотом ответил Волк. - Еще рано.  
Шень поглядел в окошко и увидел, что солнце даже не встало, край небосвода едва-едва посерел.  
\- Ты чего? – сипло спросил он у Волка. – Что такое?  
\- Мне пора, - ответил тот. – Чаю попью и уйду.  
Шень улегся обратно в теплую выемку, оставленную чужим телом, попытался заполнить ее собой, закутался в куртку до ушей, сквозь дремоту прислушиваясь к негромким звукам.

Волк принес чайник и заварил чай, по комнатке поплыл крепкий, горячий аромат. У Шеня забурчало в животе, но он решил не просыпаться. Он даже с закрытыми глазами ощущал на себе чужой взгляд, ощущал, как Волк рассматривает его. Потом Волк подсел к нему и принялся перебирать растрепавшиеся волосы, поглаживал пряди, почесывал за ухом, и это было так приятно, что Шень совсем разомлел, подставляясь под нежные руки. Наконец Волк отстранился, стащил свою куртку и накрыл застонавшего Шеня покрывалом, подоткнув все щелки.  
\- Я замотал чайник рубашкой, - сказал Волк. – Попей утром горячего, хорошо?  
\- Угу, - сонно ответил Шень.  
Волк поцеловал его в край губ, мазнув по щеке бородкой, и тихо ушел. Шень заснул и перед самым рассветом ему приснился плохой сон.

Он снова был в академии, в кабинете, где их группа занималась чаще всего: там были очень удобные кресла, мягкие и длинные, в форме яйца. Можно было лежать в темноте и смотреть лекцию с голографического экрана, останавливая или проматывая, где нужно, открывая вспомогательные маленькие экраны с дополнениями и сносками. Звукоизоляция была настроена хитро: пока ты лежал внутри кресла, накрытый куполом, никто не слышал тебя, и ты никого не слышал - очень удобно. А если надо связаться с сокурсником и что-то обсудить – достаточно ткнуть в кнопку на сенсорном экране.

Когда занятие закончилось, и они вышли прошвырнуться, покурить и подышать воздухом, им попался бюджетник в красном комбинезоне. Шень, хмурясь во сне, понимал, что это не Волк, это никак не мог быть Волк, просто какой-то парень, которому не повезло, но во сне это был Волк – одноглазый, с уставшим лицом и своим густым ирокезом. Каким-то образом он забрел в их отдельное крыло, хотя вообще-то бюджетники и дети чиновников рангом попроще занимались, конечно, не с ними.  
Они, обласканные золотые детки правящей верхушки, окружили несчастного парня, как стая гиен в белых ханьфу, и довели его до слез. И хотя это было несколько лет назад, Шень вспомнил все так ясно, словно это случилось вчера. Волк молчал и краснел, кусал губы, опустил голову, не смея возразить. Он был безропотной мишенью для ядовитых шуточек, хотя на самом деле не сделал им ничего плохого. Они дергали его, толкали и бесцеремонно трогали, словно он был вещью для развлечения, а не живым человеком.

«И ведь я тоже старался, - вспомнил Шень. – Я тоже смеялся и морально уничтожал этого беднягу».  
Сон медленно таял, Шень просыпался, и чем больше он осознавал себя, тем сильнее пытался изменить события во сне. Волк, в красном комбинезоне, поднял голову и посмотрел на него так, как смотрел обычно в «Гунмэне» - с застенчивым восторгом и нежностью.  
\- Прости меня, - попросил Шень. – Не думай, что я такой… я уже давно не такой.  
«А ведь я таким был, - осознал он, окончательно проснувшись. – Я был мелким, избалованным ничтожным говнецом. Я не был хорошим… я никогда не был хорошим, а ведь родители так старались сделать из меня что-то достойное».

Он смотрел в потолок и грустно размышлял, не замечая, что солнце уже встало. Столько сил, столько времени и денег потратили, чтобы воспитать его, выучить, в него было столько вложено, а он не ценил и не понимал, как много ему дали. И лишь теперь, когда все было потеряно, он вспоминал свою золотую беспечную жизнь, и впервые ему было не столько жалко ее, сколько до слез стыдно за то, что он не оправдал ничьих ожиданий. Он был высокомерным, напыщенным, развращенным ничтожеством, которое бессмысленно прожигало жизнь, скучая большую часть времени. Шень пытался вспомнить хоть одно полезное дело – и не мог, он или напивался, или торчал, или искал приключений, чтобы развеять скуку.  
Что ж, теперь ему было некогда скучать, и теперь жизнь была куда проще, сосредоточившись на выживании и пропитании. А парень из трущоб, которого раньше не взяли бы даже мыть полы в его доме, оказался лучше, добрее и честнее, чем он сам. Волк стал его постоянным мужчиной и в общем-то со своими обязанностями неплохо справлялся.

Шень тяжело вздохнул и сообразил, что еще чуть-чуть и начнет опаздывать на работу. Он вихрем метнулся в общую душевую, обтер тело влажным полотенцем, потом поспешно переоделся, в три глотка выпил теплый чай, который оставил Волк, и умчался на работу.  
«Гунмэнь» уже проснулся и гудел, как улей: мистер Пинг на кухне громыхал посудой, Волк домывал тарелки, официанты, оставшиеся без руководителя, бродили по залу, словно потерянные, и когда Шень ввалился через главный вход, они все, как один воспрянули, и пристроились ему в хвост, ну чисто утяточки за мамой-уткой.  
\- Проверить все! – рявкнул Шень. – Найду что-нибудь – мало не покажется!  
Он бросил рюкзак в каморку и принялся переодеваться. Соорудил прическу на скорую руку, мазнул помадой по губам и решил, что дорисует стрелки попозже, когда руки перестанут дрожать.

Естественно, именно в тот день, когда Шень едва не опоздал, По проснулся раньше обычного и спустился в зал. Шень, затягивая на ходу пояс, проигнорировал его, принял у одного официанта веер, а у другого чашку с кофе и приступил к инспекции.  
\- Как ты с ними строго, - заметил По, когда Шень раздал зуботычины и распоряжения, и остановился выпить почти остывший кофе.  
\- Я твоего мнения не спрашивал, - невежливо буркнул Шень. – Ты меня для того и держишь.  
\- Тоже верно, - согласился По.  
Он оглянулся в сторону кухни, потом внимательно осмотрел Шеня, потом расплылся в недоброй улыбочке.  
\- Сдается мне… - начал было он, но Шень, полностью его игнорируя, ушел в свою каморку, поставил зеркальце и принялся привычно подкрашивать лицо.

Клановые татуировки, которые когда-то были яркими, алыми, словно артериальная кровь, поблекли и выцвели, превратившись в бледно-розовые контуры. Они никогда не исчезнут совсем, но былую яркость можно вернуть только алой помадой.  
Шень заметил в зеркальце, что По стоит у него за спиной, но тот помолчал, наблюдая, как Шень подкрашивает глаза карандашом, и ушел, ничего не сказав. Шень выдохнул, распустил волосы и как следует расчесал их, заплел в косу и свернул на затылке, закрепив длинными шпильками.

Он вышел в зал и поспешил навстречу первым посетителям, и до обеда не знал ни минуты покоя. С той памятной резни «Гунмэнь» почему-то стал жутко популярным местом, и те, кто могли себе позволить, приходили с самого утра, словно надеялись, что где-то остались пятна крови и разбросанные конечности.  
Поесть Шеню было некогда, но он все-таки заглянул на кухню и получил очередную чашку с кофе. Волк, у которого был перерыв, жевал что-то, запивая крепким чаем. Руки у него дрожали от усталости, но в целом Волк выглядел бодро. Он улыбнулся Шеню и окинул его таким взглядом, что тот вспотел всем телом.  
«Надо нам что-то решать с сексом, - подумал Шень. – Пока меня на кухонном столе не оприходовали посреди грязной посуды…»  
И все же жадный, голодный взгляд Волка ему польстил. Шень послал в ответ дразнящую усмешку и поскорее вернулся к посетителям, потому что ханьфу ничуть не скрывало стояк, а от жарких взглядов Волка Шень очень быстро возбуждался.

Вечером Волк поджидал его у черного хода, как обычно, прислонившись спиной к стене. Он зевал и устало разминал шею, при этом жутко хрустя шейными позвонками. Шень спустился к нему, взял за руку и повел подальше от «Гунмэня». Волк послушно пошел следом, но когда Шень остановился, Волк повернул его к себе, взял обеими ладонями за подбородок, и принялся целовать в губы, стирая помаду. Шень обвил руками его шею, прижался всем телом, впитывая чужое тепло.

\- Пойдешь ко мне? – спросил Волк, оторвавшись от его рта.  
На его щеке и губах остались следы алой помады, Шень стер их пальцем.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он, поглядывая исподлобья.  
Волк пожал плечами.  
\- Познакомлю с семьей, - сказал он. – Если хочешь… Поужинаешь с нами?  
«А я голову давно не мыл, - рассеянно подумал Шень. – И видок после рабочей смены тот еще…»  
\- Пожалуйста, - тихо сказал Волк, всматриваясь в его лицо. – Я бы очень хотел познакомить тебя…  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Шень. – Только давай сначала отоварим талоны?  
Они купили риса и немного грубой гречневой муки, жареных мышей, облитых медом и натертых салом, а потом Шень, не поддаваясь на мольбы Волка, взял целый пакет персиков. В конце концов, его не часто звали на семейные ужины, - вообще никогда не звали, - так что приходить с пустыми руками было неудобно.

Волк жил в самой старой части города. Этот узкий клинышек врезался между территориями Гадюки и Журавля, Волк сказал, что территория ничейная, она так часто переходила из рук в руки, и так сильно обветшала, что в итоге от нее отказались все. Взять тут было нечего – сплошные развалины и жуткая, беспросветная нищета. Шень и сам видел – дома были очень старые, без стекол, многие сильно осыпались, а кое-где вообще виднелись груды строительного мусора, а от самого дома остался только фундамент.  
\- Подтапливает часто, - сказал Волк. – Низина, болото… когда-то давно думали рыбу разводить, да как-то не вышло, всю за один раз сожрали, а икру больше взять неоткуда.

Они шли все дальше и дальше, и лишь когда мрачные пятиэтажки закончились, Шень осознал, в каких диких условиях живет Волк. На самой окраине Даунтауна ютились одноэтажные дома, сложенные из мусора и натащенных кирпичей и шлакоблоков. Их было много, и казалось, что это не жилой район, а сплошная мусорка, в которой по какому-то недоразумению копошились люди, грязные и оборванные.

\- Когда-то был хороший район, - виновато проговорил Волк. – Берег старого русла Хангана, говорят, тут даже стояли дворцы…  
Он оглянулся, словно пытался представить на месте этого убогого района роскошный дворец. Шень молчал и жался к его плечу, ему было не по себе, когда он ловил чужие настороженные и откровенно враждебные взгляды.

\- Не бойся, - сказал Волк. – Я тут всех знаю, а ты со мной…  
\- А обратно я как пойду? – спросил Шень и даже вздрогнул, когда представил, что заблудится среди одинаковых хижин. В таких местах пропадают бесследно, а на самом деле еще годами обслуживают местных мужчин, до самой смерти или полного износа.  
\- Так я тебя проведу, - сказал Волк и сжал его ладонь. – Я тебя тут одного не оставлю.  
Шень кивнул. Волк остановился у непримечательного домика и легонько подтолкнул Шеня в спину. Маленькая девочка, сидящая на пороге, играла с грязной куклой, но тут же выпустила ее, вскочила на ноги и ткнулась Волку головой в живот.

\- Кроха, - улыбнулся тот, потрепал спутанные волосы, заплетенные в косички.  
Девочка просияла улыбкой в ответ, потом увидела Шеня и застыла, глупо приоткрыв рот.  
\- Как Ба-чан сегодня себя чувствует? – спросил Волк.  
\- Ы-ы-а, - ответила девочка, не сводя взгляда с Шеня, нервно облизнулась и вдруг повернулась и забежала в дом.  
\- Что это она? – удивился Шень.  
\- Стесняется, - ухмыльнулся Волк.  
\- Ба-чан! – заорала девчонка. – Волк привел принцессу!! Ба-чан!  
Шень так и поперхнулся, позабавленный Волк сверкнул улыбкой.

В доме обнаружились еще дети – двое пацанов неопределенного возраста, Шень мог дать им и тринадцать, и шестнадцать. Мальчишки были похожие, как близнецы, чумазые, расцарапанные, в мешковатых, нестиранных тряпках. А еще они были чертовски похожи на Волка – темноволосые и вихрастые, скуластые, темноглазые, с густыми бровями. Они тоже уставились на Шеня, как на диковинную зверушку, потом принялись тыкать друг друга локтем в бок и шептаться.

\- Садись, - сказал Волк и бросил Шеню подушку. – Сейчас будем ужинать.  
Он поглядел на братьев и строго спросил:  
\- Рис сварили?  
\- Сварили, - хором ответили они.  
\- Ба-чан отвар пила?  
\- Пила, - так же хором ответили они.  
Девочка, Кроха, вышла из маленькой комнатки, закрытой ширмой, села рядом с Шенем и несколько секунд его рассматривала.  
\- А они сегодня снова ходили бегать, - сказала она, не отвлекаясь от созерцания.  
Мальчишки застонали.  
\- Ну ты чего-о-о?  
\- Я что говорил? – рассердился Волк. – Я же запретил!  
Шень с любопытством смотрел на него, пока тот отчитывал братьев. Он Волка таким еще никогда не видел. В «Гунмэне» Волк вел себя тихо, ни с кем не конфликтовал, зато дома оказывается, он был жестким и властным. Здесь была его территория, и здесь он ничего не стеснялся и никого не боялся.

\- Тетя, ты принцесса? – спросила девочка, подергав Шеня за рукав куртки.  
Он не успел ответить, Волк повернулся и сказал:  
\- Малышка, это не тетя. Это принц.  
Мальчишки невольно хихикнули, Волк свирепо взглянул на них и они тут же притихли и опустили взгляд.  
\- Еще раз узнаю, что ходили бегать – ноги переломаю, - пообещал он. – Лучше я сам, чем вы на железку напоритесь!  
\- Но ты же бегал, - буркнул тот мальчик, что выглядел постарше. – И ничего!  
Волк задышал с присвистом.  
\- Ну бегал, - зло сказал он и ткнул пальцем в пустую глазницу. – И добегался!  
\- Так это же не оттуда, - жалобно сказал младший мальчик. – Это же в драке…  
\- Если бы я там не бегал, я бы и драться не полез, - отрезал Волк. – Дурость заразна.  
Шень с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Ему очень понравился этот незнакомый, новый Волк – глава семейства.

Девочка поймала его белую прядку, выбившуюся из прически, и зачарованно потерла пальцами, словно хотела стереть краску, потом потянула в рот, но Шень вовремя отобрал волосы.  
\- Где рис? – спросил успокоившийся Волк. – Давайте ужинать.  
Старший мальчишка тут же вскочил и принес большую кастрюлю. Волк открыл контейнеры и вылил в исходящий паром рис подливку, выскреб остатки тушеного лука и грибов, тщательно перемешал и разложил по тарелкам. Потом, - под восхищенный вздох, - достал из коробочки жареных мышей и раздал каждому по штуке. Одна тарелка осталась нетронутой.  
\- Ба-чан, покушаешь с нами? – крикнул Волк.  
\- Я уж думала, ты никогда не позовешь! – отозвался из-за ширмы обиженный старческий голос, не лишенный приятности.  
Стукнула палочка, из-за ширмы вышла полная низенькая старушка в латаном-перелатаном ханьфу старого покроя: сверху оно было бордовым, но внизу заплатка налезала на заплатку и определить, где заканчивалась одна и начиналась другая, было невозможно. Прическа - две седые косы, заплетенные в рога - была модной лет семьдесят назад, Шень где-то видел старые фотографии.

Старушка медленно подошла к ним, постукивая палочкой, Волк тут же встал и подвинул ей низенькую табуретку, помог сесть и подал ей тарелку и палочки.  
\- Ну-ка, - спросила бабулька, всматриваясь в Шеня желтыми глазами. – Это твоя принцесса?  
Она вдруг осеклась и нахмурилась.  
За проститутку приняла, наверное, - подумал Шень, пожалев, что под рукой нет верного веера – прикрыть лицо.  
\- Да она же ссыльная! – взвизгнула бабулька. – Ты в своем уме, внучок?! Ты кого привел в дом?!  
\- Бабуль, это парень, - ответил Волк. – Шень, это моя бабушка.  
Шень кивнул. Он пытался найти какие-то вежливые слова, но рис застрял комком у него в горле, даже в таком нищем, убогом доме, среди людей трущоб, он оказался парией.

\- Преступника привел! – возмутилась бабка. – Неужели никого получше не нашлось? Какой стыд!  
\- Ба-чан, перестань, - с раздражением проговорил Волк. – Шень очень хороший.  
Она близоруко прищурилась, рассматривая татуировки на лице Шеня, и с осуждением покачала головой.  
\- Пропащая душа, - вынесла она вердикт. – Если уж свои изгнали - черная это душа, попомни мои слова, он тебе горе принесет, ах, внучок-внучок, как же ты так…  
\- Я пойду, наверное, - сказал Шень, поставив тарелку на стол.  
Он был голоден, но от этих причитаний у него пропал аппетит. Мальчишки глядели на него, как суслики, замерли над своими тарелками, словно ждали, что он вот-вот начнет какие-то гадости делать. Девочка, кажется, собиралась зареветь.

Шень встал и потянулся за рюкзаком, но Волк поймал его, развернул к столу и надавил на плечи, снова усаживая.  
\- Сядь, - твердо сказал он. – Ты мой гость.  
Он посмотрел на бабку и сказал тихо, но очень жестко:  
\- Это мой гость. Я привел его в свой дом, и разделил с ним ужин…  
Он помолчал.  
\- И уложу спать в свою постель, - наконец сказал Волк. – Так что я не хочу слышать о нем ничего плохого.  
Шень покраснел. Ладони Волка прожигали его через куртку, держали крепко и уверенно.

\- Намучаешься ты с этой павой, - вздохнула бабка. – Твое дело, конечно, но я тебе добра желаю…  
\- Хва-тит, - раздельно и зло сказал Волк.  
Бабка замолчала, согнулась над своей тарелкой и принялась удивительно быстро работать палочками.  
Шень пытался заставить себя хоть что-нибудь съесть, но ему было не по себе. Девочка не сводила с него глаз, старушка поглядывала злобно, а мальчишки рассматривали его с нездоровым интересом, перешептываясь и хихикая. Только Волк ел спокойно, с законной уверенностью хорошо поработавшего человека, который знает, что заработал свой рис и свою жареную мышь.

\- Останешься на ночь? – спросил он, когда тяжелый ужин закончился.  
Шень поглядел на него растерянно, оглянулся, пытаясь найти в этой маленькой комнате хоть одну кровать.  
\- Мы кучей спим, - пояснил Волк. - Футон только у Ба-чан.  
\- Может, я все-таки домой пойду? – спросил Шень, которому вовсе не хотелось ночевать в куче чужих, почти незнакомых детей.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Волк. - Я тебя проведу домой.  
\- Куда ж ты пойдешь? – взвыла бабка. – Ты и так почти не спишь! Эта поганка окаянная без тебя не пропадет, а ты скоро совсем прозрачный станешь!  
Волк скрипнул зубами.  
«Ну да, - сообразил Шень. – Ему час туда, отвести меня, и час обратно, а там пора на вторую работу, он же совсем не поспит».  
\- Я останусь, - решительно сказал он. – Переночую здесь.  
\- Правда? – обрадовался Волк. – Это хорошо. У нас тепло!

\- Как пацанят зовут? – шепотом спросил Шень, пока дети умывались за ширмой, а они с Волком растирали друг друга мокрым полотенцем.  
\- М-м, Первый и Второй, - сонно ответил Волк.  
\- Серьезно? – удивился Шень. – Это что за имена такие?  
\- Это не имена, - усмехнулся Волк. – Наши родители были не настолько двинутые. Это прозвища.  
\- А почему ты Волк, а не Нулевой? – с любопытством спросил Шень.  
\- Потому что я старший, - пояснил Волк и зевнул во весь рот. – Я взрослый уже, заслужил имя, а они еще нет.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Шень. – А где это они бегают?  
\- Да по затопленному кладбищу, - равнодушно ответил Волк. – Гиблое место, опасное… там пацанята часто калечатся, но разве этим оболтусам пояснишь…

Он повернул Шеня спиной к себе и растер ему спину, прикоснулся пальцами к бокам, повел ниже и сжал на бедрах.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что при твоих мелких ничего не будет? – шепотом спросил Шень. – Я так не могу.  
\- А мы тихонько? – предложил Волк, улыбаясь.  
\- Нет! – твердо заявил Шень.  
Волк с сожалением вздохнул и выпустил его.

Спать в куче оказалось действительно тепло и неожиданно удобно. Шень боялся, что проворочается всю ночь и не сумеет глаз сомкнуть, но со спины его грел Волк, то и дело целуя в шею, с другой стороны к нему прижалась свернувшаяся клубочком девочка, и пацанята лежали рядом, и даже злое сопение бабки из-за ширмы не мешало Шеню наслаждаться теплом и покоем. Он и не заметил, как крепко заснул, положив ладонь поверх руки Волка, обнимающего его за талию.

Его разбудили осторожные, но настойчивые прикосновения. Дети спали, дыша ровно и спокойно. Волк запустил ладони ему под футболку и нежно поглаживал, Шень завозился, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Волк притянул его обратно, поцеловал за ухом.  
\- Чего ты? – шепотом спросил он. – Все спят.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – прошипел Шень. – А вдруг проснутся?  
\- Не проснутся, - ответил Волк. – Ты только не шуми.  
Он опустил ладонь ниже и сжал Шеня через штаны, ткнулся сзади крепко стоящим членом.  
\- Нет, - с сожалением отказался Шень. – Я так не могу… не надо.  
Волк уткнулся лицом ему в затылок и проурчал:  
\- Я тебя хочу.  
\- И что теперь? – рассердился Шень. – Трахаться в спящих детях? Это нехорошо. А вдруг бабка твоя злоебучая услышит и проснется?  
\- А я и не сплю, - ядовито ответили из-за ширмы.  
Шень от неожиданности прикусил язык, Волк тяжело вздохнул и отстранился, он встал и принялся переодеваться.

\- Ты куда? – испугался Шень.  
\- В мастерскую, - сказал Волк, зевая. – Мне уже пора. Я вернусь за тобой утром, ты поспи…  
Он стащил штаны и потянулся за промасленными, выцветшими и заношенными джинсами. Шень невольно облизнулся, заметив, как тяжело покачивается, оттопыривая длинные трусы, напряженный член. Волк попрыгал на одной ноге, залезая в штанину, придержал стояк ладонью, застегивая ширинку, накинул куртку и наклонился поцеловать Шеня в нос.  
\- Спи.  
Он ушел, беззвучно ступая, а Шень вернулся обратно, в нагретое место, и закрыл глаза.

«Что я тут делаю? – подумал он, плавая на грани дремы. – Какие-то чужие грязные дети, мерзкая бабка… куда меня занесло и зачем?».  
Единственный, с кем его связывало это место, ушел, и теперь Шень ощущал неловкость, он попал в какое-то нелепое положение. Ему было здесь не место, это был чужой дом и чужая семья, и ему тут явно не были рады. Конечно, его каморка – это не предел мечтаний, но там он был сам себе хозяин, это был его дом, а здесь…

Шень повертелся, но сон сбежал, а дети, которые сползлись к нему в поисках тепла, его только раздражали. Он сел и аккуратно выполз из кучи, потом потянулся за курткой и подпрыгнул, когда бабка, подкравшаяся незаметно, шлепнула его по ладони палкой.  
\- Куда собрался? – хмуро спросила она, осмотрев Шеня желтыми глазами сверху вниз.  
\- Подышу воздухом, - уклончиво ответил Шень.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - ответила бабка. – Тебя сопрут, и что я потом Волку скажу?  
\- Что я сбежал, - фыркнул Шень. – Он немного погорюет, а потом найдет кого-то получше…  
\- Дурак ты и есть дурак, - покачала головой бабка. – Беды все твои от строптивости.  
\- Вы обо мне ничего не знаете! – окрысился Шень.  
Бабка прищурилась и снова осмотрела его.

\- Все я о тебе знаю, - сказала она. – Ты мальчик из клана «Конкье».  
Шень сглотнул. Два мира, два города, разъединенные стенами, настолько не пересекались и настолько игнорировали друг друга, что за все годы, которые Шень здесь провел, никто не знал и особо не интересовался, к какому клану он относится. Он был чужак из другого мира, пришлый, и его татуировки здесь не значили ничего, кроме принадлежности к иному миру.

\- Но откуда? – потрясенно спросил он. – Как?  
\- Когда я была маленькой девочкой, стена между нашим городом и твоим была совсем не такой, - мечтательно проговорила бабка. – Отважные люди перебирались по ночам туда, к лучшей жизни… а иногда и сюда перебирались искатели приключений, которым было скучно в золотой клетке… я уже видела такие татуировки.  
Шень попытался прикинуть, кто из многочисленных двоюродных дедушек мог оказаться настолько безрассудным, чтобы отправиться за стену и собственными глазами увидеть мир отверженных.  
\- Двери давно закрылись, - негромко проговорила бабка. – И я давненько не видела людей с той стороны…

Она подвинулась ближе, ловко подцепила клюкой Шеня за шею и заставила нагнуться. Она всматривалась в его лицо, подслеповато щуря глаза, едва ли не утыкаясь крючковатым носом в его нос. Шень терпеливо ждал, хотя его замутило от запашка немытого старческого тела. Бабка потрогала его щеку и подбородок, заросший бесцветной мягкой щетиной, потом бесцеремонно задрала верхнюю губу и осмотрела зубы, похмыкала и заглянула в глаза.  
\- Красивый, конечно, - наконец сказала она. – Но злой. И глупый. Чванливый… истинный павлин.  
Шень молчал, хотя ему очень хотелось стукнуть старушонку по лбу ложкой. Должно быть, она догадалась по его взгляду, хохотнула и отступила, тяжело опираясь на клюку.

\- Пей чай, - любезно сказала она, показав на чайник, стоящий на столе, замотанный в тряпки. На чайнике сидела страшненькая тряпичная кукла с расшитым нитками лицом.  
\- М-м, пожалуй, обойдусь, - промямлил Шень.  
\- Пей, не бойся! – фыркнула бабка. – Или тебе наше гостеприимство не по душе?  
Шень прикусил язык, чтобы не ответить, где он видал такое гостеприимство. Бабка протянула ему чашку с коричневой каймой по краю, и налила горячий крепкий чай почти доверху. Шень даже скривился, когда увидел эту замызганную посудину, но потом вспомнил, что именно из нее пил Волк. После Волка было не противно, с Волком они уже обменялись всякими жидкостями.

Шень послушно пил чай, искоса наблюдая за бабкой, а она в свою очередь наблюдала за ним и тихонько клацала согнутыми спицами. В ее подоле лежал многоцветный клубок, смотанный из разных ниток – серых, синих, лиловых, красных и зеленых. Носок, который она вязала, получался на удивление веселеньким и разноцветным.

\- Погубишь ты нашего Волка, - вдруг сказала бабка.  
\- Это почему же? – не выдержал Шень. – Я ему ничего плохого не сделал!  
Он вдруг вспомнил, что давно еще, когда толком не знал Волка, лишил того выручки за день… хорошо хоть, что не уволили. И дети остались голодные…Шень покраснел и опустил взгляд.  
\- Сделаешь, - уверенно сказала бабка. – От таких, как ты, только и жди беды.  
\- Почему? – спросил Шень. – Потому что чужой?  
\- Потому что красивый, - задумчиво сказала бабка. – Красота приносит несчастье.  
\- Да что вы говорите? – язвительно спросил Шень. – По собственному опыту знаете или как?  
Бабка промолчала, спицы кликали и шуршали нитки, и Шень сам не заметил, как задремал над чашкой, его локти разъехались, он устроился щекой на сложенных руках, прикрыл глаза на минуточку и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда его потрясли за плечо.

\- А?!  
\- Проснись, - сказал Волк, улыбаясь. – Уже утро.  
Шень зевнул и потер ладонью глаза, поднялся и потянулся всем телом. Волк пил горячий чай из своей кружки. Он уже переоделся и отмыл руки от мазута и масла, только вот синяки под глазами стали темнее и гуще.  
Волк почти насильно заставил поесть подогретый вчерашний рис и влил в Шеня чашку крепкого чаю. Шень зевал и ежился, и никак не мог заставить себя проснуться.

Когда они шли сюда, Шень толком не видел людей, было поздно и многие уже спали. Теперь люди повылезали из своих нор, из своих домов, сложенных из мусора, и их оказалось неожиданно много, что Шеня здорово пугало. Волк вел его по лабиринту, по улочкам, заваленным хламом, и хотя Шеню казалось, что все кучи мусора одинаковые, Волк твердо знал дорогу.  
Он небрежно кивал знакомым и крепко держал Шеня за руку, и при этом едва не светился от гордости всякий раз, когда на Шеня обращали внимание. У Волка, наверное, впервые в жизни случился момент славы, так что он заметно наслаждался. Шень же старался не морщиться, когда в него тыкали пальцем. Он подумал, что эти шепотки, ползущие впереди них, и это назойливое внимание ничем не отличается от светских выездов, красной дорожки и вездесущих фотографов, слепящих вспышками. Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда трущобы закончились, и впереди показался более благоустроенный район.

\- Все хорошо? – спросил Волк, вышагивая рядом, он привык ходить быстро, поэтому Шеню пришлось шустро перебирать ногами.  
Волк быстро поцеловал его в уголок рта и подтолкнул к дорожке, обсаженной колючими кустами малины, а сам нырнул в дверь черного входа. Шень остановился на крыльце «Гунмэня», достал вейп и несколько минут выдыхал пар, наслаждаясь новым днем и шумом пробуждающегося ресторана. Несмотря на такой странный вечер и такую чудную ночь, у него было на удивление хорошее настроение.

Потом он зашел внутрь, свернул на кухню и принял из рук официанта чашку кофе. Волк, уже переодетый, насухо перетирал посуду. Шень улыбнулся ему глазами, и, придерживая чашку одной рукой, другой потянул за резинку, освобождая длинные волосы, собранные на ночь в неопрятный хвост. Густые пряди пролились серебряным дождем, завесили лицо и, конечно же, пара волосков попала в чашку. Шень сдул их, поднял взгляд и заметил потемневший, серьезный взгляд Волка, такой жадный… такой мужской.  
«Нет, все-таки надо что-то делать, - подумал Шень. – Иначе меня точно разложат на кухонном столе…»  
Судя по окаменевшему, хищному лицу Волка, именно такие мысли бродили у того в голове. Шень встряхнул волосами и отправился в свою каморку – краситься, причесываться и готовиться к первым утренним гостям.


	6. Chapter 6

С утра зарядил дождь, ритмично стучал по крыше, из облезлых пастей драконов - водосточных труб с шумом извергалась вода. Земля размокла, превратившись в желтую грязь, зато зелень, очистившись от пыли, посвежела. Небольшой садик вокруг «Гунмэня» расцвел; Шень понятия не имел, как называются эти цветы, но они были красивые – розовые, и синие, и лиловые, и голубые, и снова розовые, но совершенно другого оттенка. В обед, когда дождь ненадолго прекратился, и даже выглянуло солнце, садик сверкал, как россыпь драгоценных камней. Шень сидел на крыльце, подложив подушечку, курил и пил чашку за чашкой, наслаждаясь дождем и покоем.

В «Гунмэне» было пусто, только наверху, в комнате По, собралась очень важная компания, но Шеня отослали, да он и не стремился прислуживать. Раньше, давным-давно, он считал себя интровертом и вообще не рвался лишний раз общаться с людьми, но здесь, с такой жизнью, пришлось стать хуевертом, быть милым, располагающим, быть живой экзотикой, но одновременно и завлекать посетителей, чтобы они приходили снова и снова.  
Когда выдавался спокойный денек вроде этого, Шень забивался подальше ото всех, и только тогда, отдыхая от людей, он где-то в глубине души осознавал, как же устал. В нем накопилась такая душевная усталость, которую ничем не вылечить и не вытравить, и если он когда-нибудь вернется домой, то не возглавит родительскую корпорацию, и не войдет в совет директоров, и светскую жизнь вести не станет, а поселится где-нибудь на отшибе, где-нибудь на берегу океана, и будет целыми днями смотреть на волны. И садик себе заведет, чтобы там были такие же цветы. И парочку собак, потому что собаки – лучше людей.

Наверху, на втором этаже, раздался взрыв хохота. По развлекал своих гостей - Шень видел краем глаза, что официанты унесли туда графин с водкой и закуски. В большом зале было темно, свечи потушили, в стороне на полу расстелили пледы, и официанты, которым было нечего делать, устроились спать. Даже на кухне не громыхали посудой.  
Шень неслышно подошел и заглянул – повар Пинг, который, оказывается, жил на втором этаже, поднялся к себе наверх. Волка на кухне не обнаружилось. Встревоженный Шень выглянул на заднее крылечко и улыбнулся, заметив дремлющего Волка. Тот прислонился плечом к стене, закутался в куртку и тихонько посапывал носом. Шень присел рядом с ним и подул в лицо. Волк лениво приоткрыл глаз.

\- Что, пришел кто-нибудь? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Никого, - ответил Шень. - Пусто.  
Волк зевнул во весь рот.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Хороший день…  
Шень подвинулся к нему и медленно, чувственно поцеловал Волка в губы. Тот хрипло выдохнул прямо Шеню в рот, потом положил ладонь на щиколотку и повел выше, нырнув под складки ханьфу.

\- Ты что делаешь? – шепотом спросил Шень, ежась от шершавых прикосновений.  
Волк поглаживал его бедра, заметно балдея от ощущения нежной кожи под пальцами. Шеня бросало то в жар, то в холод, по спине и ногам маршировали мурашки.  
\- Перестань, - еле слышно сказал он.  
Волк поднялся пальцами еще выше, скользнул под белье и сжал ягодицу Шеня.  
\- Все спят, - заметил Волк. – И будут спать долго.  
\- Ты рехнулся? – зашипел Шень. – Нас уволят, если поймают!  
\- Значит, не шуми, - посоветовал Волк, встал на ноги и потащил Шеня за собой.

\- Ты совсем больной? – в ужасе спросил Шень.  
\- Дождь надолго, - тихо ответил Волк. – Никто не придет до вечера… все будут спать…  
Он говорил коротко и отрывисто, повернул Шеня лицом к столу, легонько пихнул в спину, заставляя наклониться, и задрал белый подол почти на голову. Шень рванулся, но Волк притиснул его всем телом и зажал ладонью рот.  
\- Будешь шуметь – всех разбудишь, - прошептал он Шеню на ухо.  
Шень замер, но его трясло от волнения и азарта. Волк дотянулся до бутыли, стоявшей у плиты, капнул на пальцы масло и растер у Шеня между ягодиц.

\- Пятна будут… - тихо сказал Шень. – Опять в прачечную…  
\- Мы аккуратно, - пообещал Волк.  
Он приспустил штаны, вытащил член и обтер остатками масла.  
\- Я так и знал! – прошипел Шень. – Я так и знал, что этим все закончится!  
\- Все только начинается, - серьезно ответил Волк.  
Он крепко зажал Шеню рот, приставил член и толкнулся, медленно и осторожно. Шень выгнулся и принялся часто дышать, пытаясь расслабиться и впустить Волка. Последний, с кем он трахался, был По, но это было так давно… Волк не мог поймать ритм, он сбивался, прижимался к спине Шеня горячим телом, жарко целовал шею и плечи, и снова толкался, то порывисто, то нежно. Шень, сдавшись, обхватил ладонью член.  
Не так он себе представлял первый секс с Волком, совсем не так все было, как в его фантазиях. Волк оказался неопытным, неумелым, это было и печально, и трогательно, так что Шень ласково покусывал его пальцы и надеялся, что сумеет кончить, хотя Волк своими хаотическими толчками ему больше мешал, чем помогал.

Закончилось все быстро, Волк толкнулся особенно глубоко, гортанно застонал и укусил Шеня за загривок. Шень дернулся в сторону, но Волк, ничего не соображая, поймал его в крепкие, требовательные объятия, и вернул на место, снова куснув за шею. Потом выпустил и неохотно отодвинулся. Шень кое-как утерся салфетками и поправил одежду, надеясь, что сперма и масло впитаются в белье, а не в кимоно. Волк, с торчащим дыбом хаером, горячечным румянцем на все лицо и блестящим глазом, наблюдал за ним с виноватой физиономией.

\- Все плохо? – мрачно спросил он, заметив, что Шень даже не возбудился. – Извини.  
\- Скажи честно, у тебя вообще кто-нибудь когда-нибудь был? – с любопытством спросил Шень.  
\- Ну так, - уклончиво ответил Волк. – Пару раз.  
\- А в задницу ты кого-нибудь шпилил? – прищурился Шень.  
Волк отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Прости, - тихо сказал он. – Я ужасен, да? Я сделал тебе больно?  
\- Ты просто… - Шень помолчал, подыскивая нужные слова. – Тебе нужен хороший учитель, терпеливый и опытный… как я.  
Волк поднял на него взгляд, засветившийся надеждой.  
\- Я тебя всему научу, - улыбнулся Шень. – Только не на кухонном столе… это не так делают.  
Волк закивал.

\- А тебе-то понравилось? – спросил Шень, приводя прическу в порядок.  
Волк поскреб затылок.  
\- Страшно как-то, - признался он, снова краснея. – Я не был уверен, что это… что пихаю, куда нужно.  
\- Ну, больше некуда, - усмехнулся Шень. – Либо туда, либо никак.  
\- Да, но… - Волк пожал плечами. – Она там… ты там такой узенький… такой маленький… я подумал, вдруг не влезет…  
Шень закусил губу, ощутив, что тоже краснеет. Ну надо же! Он продавал себя за деньги, а до того, как сломал себе жизнь, пробовал такие вещи, что теперь и самому не верилось, и почти никогда не стыдился своих опытов. А это наивное признание, такое нелепое и по-дурацки трогательное, заставило его покраснеть почти до удушья.  
\- Я тебя научу, - повторил он.  
Волк благодарно поцеловал его ладонь.

Они едва успели разойтись, как по лестнице скатились вниз два особо приближенных охранника Гадюки, и тут же «Гунмэнь» начал просыпаться: поднялись на ноги официанты, спустилась вниз Тигрица, с ней спустился По, а через какое-то время спустились Гадюка и Журавль, переговариваясь и посмеиваясь. Они устроились внизу, на лучших местах, пока сонный и недовольный Пинг, которого разбудили, варил напоследок кофе.

\- Эй, подойди, - позвала Тигрица, заметив Шеня.  
Он подошел и вежливо поклонился, бросив быстрый вопросительный взгляд на По. Тот быстро осмотрел Шеня и нахмурился, показал коротким жестом на шею – и тогда Шень сообразил, что Волк, скорее всего, оставил ему след на горле.  
\- Ты у нас диковинная птица, - благожелательно проговорил Журавль, рассматривая Шеня. – Расскажи-ка нам о жизни за стеной!  
Шень беспомощно взглянул на По, но тот только кивнул на свободную подушку. По заметно помрачнел, растерял веселье, которым искрился пару минут назад.

Шень медленно опустился, перебегая взглядом с красивого лица Гадюки на веселое, азартное лицо Тигрицы, и на скуластую, длинную и умную физиономию Журавля.  
\- Она совсем другая, - сказал Шень первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Это мы и сами знаем, - фыркнул Журавль. – Как там люди живут?  
\- Намного лучше, чем здесь, - ответил Шень, не сдержавшись.  
Журавль нахмурился, Гадюка хихикнула.  
\- Умный сильно? – спросила Тигрица, щуря желтые глаза. – Шуточки шутишь?  
Шень ощутил угрозу в ее голосе и поежился.

\- Ну… - подумав, сказал он. – Там нельзя убивать людей… вообще нельзя. Там никто не голодает. Там много детей и их не прячут. Там всегда светло и не бывает домов с разбитыми стеклами. Там есть дороги и по ним ездят машины…  
Чем больше он вспоминал, тем больнее ему становилось. Старая жизнь, которую он похоронил в памяти, восставала перед его глазами, и он едва не заплакал, осознав, как же много потерял, и как оно было ему дорого.

Он замолчал, осекшись на полуслове, но больше никто его не дергал. Все сидели приунывшие и растерявшие кураж.  
\- Не могу представить себе такой хороший мир, - задумчиво сказала Гадюка. – Так не бывает.  
\- А по-моему, это скучно, - сказала Тигрица. – Скучный мир. Не интересный.  
«Да что ты говоришь, голубушка», - чуть было не ляпнул Шень, но сдержался. Она была всего лишь ребенок трущоб, выросший на улице, в драках и насилии. Она наверняка и читать не умела, так что… Он до боли прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать свои мысли пренебрежительной усмешкой. Может, образование Тигрице было и не нужно, но головы отрезать она умела превосходно.

\- Иди-ка домой, наверное, - сказал По, когда гости разошлись. – Не думаю, что сегодня кто-то заглянет…  
\- Что-то в этом году сезон дождей как-то рано, - заметил Шень.  
По пожал плечами.  
\- Раз на раз не приходится, - сказал он.  
Он зевнул и потянулся, потом огляделся и улыбнулся, заметив пледы, сложенные у стены.  
\- Сонное царство, - снисходительно сказал По. – Пожалуй, и я пойду посплю.  
\- Хочешь, приду вечером? – спросил Шень. – Вдруг будут посетители…  
\- Я справлюсь сам, - спокойно ответил По. – Возьми с кухни еды, будет тебе оплата за день, и проваливай.  
Шень кивнул. Он больше не реагировал на шуточки По и на его подачки. Еда – это всегда хорошо, так что нечего нос воротить.  
\- И бойфренда своего тоже можешь забрать, - крикнул вслед По. – Ему тут сегодня делать нечего… и скажи ему, чтобы перестал оставлять следы!  
Шень хмыкнул и ушел в каморку переодеваться, но макияж не смыл. Волк уже домыл последние чашки и перекладывал выделенную ему еду в контейнер.

\- И мне, - надменно сказал Шень. – Заверните что-нибудь.  
Пинг недобро покосился на него, потом кивнул в сторону рулона грубой упаковочной бумаги.  
\- Сам себе заверни, - посоветовал он и пробурчал под нос. - Нашелся тут принц-павлин…  
Шень решил сделать вид, что не расслышал и потянул к себе рулон.

\- Я отнесу своим еды, ладно? – сказал Волк, остановившись в переулке.  
Вода лилась по его бритой голове и затекала за шиворот.  
\- Капюшон надень, - посоветовал Шень, натянув капюшон собственной ветровки почти до носа.  
\- Не, я так люблю, - ответил Волк, улыбнувшись. – Теплый дождь... приятно…  
\- Придешь? – спросил Шень, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
Волк закивал.  
\- Я мигом, - сказал он. – Честно, я быстро.  
Шень улыбнулся ему и зашагал домой.

Он успел перекусить, убрал остатки обеда в тумбочку, решив, что потом, ближе к вечеру, они с Волком как раз все прикончат. Любовь всегда вызывает голод.  
Шень расстелил футон и расставил свечи, надеясь, что никто не собьет их пяткой и не заденет волосами. Достал из рюкзака чуточку подмокшее рабочее ханьфу, но не стал его подвязывать поясом, а оставил приоткрытым, устроился на футоне, на боку, и подпер голову рукой, дожидаясь Волка.  
Он представлял себе, как обалдеет Волк. Зайдет – а тут такое, расстеленная постель, и белая ткань на белом теле, распущенные волосы, соблазнительный изгиб бедра, и длинные ноги, и розовые соски, и помаду Шень не стер… Он мечтал и воображал… и проснулся, когда Волк, мокрый и холодный, погладил его по лицу и переложил на постель.

\- А-а? – спросил Шень, хлопая глазами.  
Он торопливо утер ладонью натекшие слюнки. Волк сел рядом, улыбаясь, с его волос капало, за окном совсем стемнело, но то и дело вспыхивали молнии.  
\- Долго ты, - недовольно проговорил Шень. – Я думал, ты придешь раньше.  
\- Гроза, - пояснил Волк. – Размыло очень, пришлось в обход.  
Он скинул промокшие насквозь кроссовки, потом принялся раздеваться и развешивать на веревку, натянутую у окна, одежду.  
\- Сюда гроза придет, - сказал Волк. – Скоро громыхать начнет.  
Шень ничего не ответил, он только смотрел на Волка и наслаждался зрелищем и предвкушением. Волк, полностью голый, заросший черными волосами, присел перед ним и жадно потянулся, но Шень больно шлепнул его по ладони.

\- Руки за спину, - приказал он.  
Волк поглядел с удивлением, но послушался. Шень вытащил из-под футона припрятанный ремень, накинул Волку на запястья и затянул.  
\- А это зачем? – с любопытством спросил тот.  
\- Урок первый, - важно сказал Шень, толкнул его в грудь и перебрался к Волку на колени. – Руки тебе сейчас не нужны. Я хочу, чтобы ты научился чувствовать всей кожей.  
\- Я и так чувствую всей кожей, - простонал Волк, пытаясь прижаться и потереться об Шеня.

\- Может, тебе и рот чем-нибудь заткнуть? – задумался вслух Шень. – Ты какой-то непослушный ученик… может, ты не хочешь учиться?  
\- Хочу, - тут же ответил Волк.  
Шень ухмыльнулся, стряхнул с плеч ханьфу и обнял Волка за плечи.  
\- Знаешь что… а закрой-ка глаза… глаз, - поправился он. – Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Волк безропотно подчинился.  
Шень поцеловал его в подбородок и потерся носом о клинышек черной бородки. Он понимал, что Волку ничего не стоит порвать ремень, у Волка были сильные руки, под шершавой кожей прощупывались стальные мускулы, способные, казалось, рвать железо на куски.  
\- Просто чувствуй меня, - прошептал Шень ему в губы. – А я о тебе позабочусь…

\- Хочешь подышать паром? – спросил Шень, лениво затягиваясь.  
Он устроился в надежных объятиях, грелся о теплого шерстяного Волка и млел. Волк, обнимая его одной рукой поперек груди и прижимая к себе, ухитрялся другой рукой держать миску, и отпивал горячий суп.  
\- Я не понимаю, в чем смысл, - признался Волк. – Никогда не понимал.  
\- Ну попробуй, - попросил Шень и прижал трубку к его губам.  
Волк затянулся, кашлянул и помотал головой.  
\- Мне не нравится, - сказал он. – Прости, не мое.  
Шень извернулся и заглянул ему в глаза.

\- А как ты расслабляешься? – спросил он с любопытством. – У тебя вообще есть плохие привычки?  
Волк задумался. Он даже отставил суп и поскреб ногтями, под которыми собралась грязь, черную бородку.  
\- Не знаю, - наконец, признался он. – Курево мне не нравится, дыханию вредит, пить я не люблю…  
Он вдруг просиял.  
\- Люблю, когда шестеренки крутятся, - сказал он. – Люблю с механизмами работать…

\- Мда-а, - сказал Шень, помолчав. – Знаешь, ты удивительный человек… необычный.  
Волк уставился на него недоверчиво.  
\- Шутишь? – спросил он, подозревая, что Шень смеется над ним.  
\- Нет, совершенно серьезно, - ответил Шень и потерся щекой о его плечо. – Ты добрый. Я раньше не знал, что в Даунтауне живут и такие.  
Волк смущенно пожал плечами.  
\- А там… откуда ты, какие люди живут там? – спросил он почти с детским интересом.  
Шень едва не вздрогнул от прошившего его чувства дежавю.  
\- Разные, - сказал он. – Плохих тоже полно… можно подумать, какая-то стена способна разделить людей на хороших и плохих… и хорошие тоже живут, и плохие, разные... всякие.  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь оттуда, - попросил Волк. – О себе.

Шень задумался. Он смутно подозревал, что Волку будет интересно послушать про машины, про технику, про механизмы, которые поддерживали жизнь города, но сам Шень понятия не имел, что и как работает. Он воспринимал свою роскошную жизнь как данность, и никогда не задумывался о том и о тех, кто все это обеспечивает.  
Машинами Волк действительно заинтересовался, даже глаз загорелся, однако Шень не сумел ничего вспомнить, кроме того, что есть кары на магнитной подушке, на воздушной, и те, что работают на воде…

\- Это как? – удивился Волк.  
\- Ну там внутри вода циркулирует, - неуверенно проговорил Шень. – И дороги специальные, не каменные, а из пластика, и магниты еще стоят…  
Волк прищурился, пытаясь понять, всерьез ли Шень говорит.  
\- Я не знаю, - в отчаянии признался тот. – Я на них только ездил, а как все это работает – я не знаю.  
\- Вот бы посмотреть, - вздохнул Волк.  
Шень легонько укусил его за нижнюю губу.  
\- А я больше никогда не сяду за руль, - сказал он. – Знаешь, не потому, что… ну не потому, что я тут, а просто…

Волк несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на него, потом улыбнулся и прикоснулся кончиком пальца к носу.  
\- Бип-бип! – сказал Волк.  
Шень даже заморгал от неожиданности, а Волк, увидев, как он опешил, расхохотался.  
\- Не надо грустить, - попросил Волк, отсмеявшись.  
Он медленно провел пальцами по белым худым плечам Шеня и посерьезнел. Лицо хищно заострилось, подбородок окаменел, а глаз стал черным и непроницаемым.

\- Ты очень красивый, - тихо сказал Волк.  
Его пальцы запутывались в белых волосах, скользили по выступающим ребрам, плотно обтянутым кожей, очерчивали розовые соски. Пальцы были теплые и шершавые, Шень ежился и возбуждался от этих почти жгучих прикосновений.  
Он толкнул Волка ладонью в грудь и тот подчинился, лег на спину и вопросительно вскинул брови.  
\- Урок второй, доверься мне, - улыбнулся Шень.  
Он сполз ниже и устроился у Волка на бедрах, поерзал, притираясь ягодицами к крепко стоящему члену. Потенция у Волка была отменная, Шень даже позавидовал, он сам только-только начал возбуждаться, толком и не встало, а этот был уже готов как штык.

Волк закивал и ахнул, когда Шень, приподнявшись, насадился на него, коснулся ягодицами паха. Волк тяжело дышал и комкал матрас, не зная, куда положить руки.  
\- Сюда, - подсказал Шень, похлопав себя по бедрам.  
Волк тут же вцепился в него.  
\- Не так сильно, - поморщился Шень.  
Волк разжал пальцы, погладил розовые пятнышки, оставшиеся от его пальцев. Шень медленно двигался, больше покачивался, чем насаживался, закрыл глаза и отдался пьянящему ритму. Волк под ним гортанно постанывал, не скрывая, насколько ему это все нравится.

Золото, а не парень – отзывчивый, понятливый, и не прячет эмоций. Шень любил, когда люди им восхищались, а Волк каждым стоном, дрожью тела, толчками бедер выражал свой восторг.  
На этот раз он продержался дольше, Шень почти успел кончить, но Волк раньше задрожал и стиснул пальцы, насадив на себя до упора. Шень остановился и взялся за член, пытаясь успеть, пока у Волка еще стоит. Волк хрипло дышал и смотрел на него, прикушенная губа распухла и покраснела.

\- Как тебе помочь? – спросил Волк, небрежно смахнув испарину с шеи. – Я хочу тебе помочь.  
Шень скатился с него, лег на спину и широко раздвинул ноги.  
\- Пальцами, - сказал он.  
\- Что пальцами? – тупо спросил Волк, прикипев взглядом к раскрытой, пульсирующей дырке, из которой текло от каждого судорожного движения.  
\- Пальцы засунь и двигай, как членом, - терпеливо ответил Шень, сдерживаясь из последних сил.  
\- Все сразу? – испуганно спросил Волк и показал свою крупную ладонь, с костяшками, заросшими черными волосками.  
«А ногти у него острые и грязные, - мимолетно подумал Шень. – Нехорошо».

\- Достаточно двух, - процедил он. – Может быть, я попрошу третий.  
\- Понял, - ответил Волк, подкатился к нему, устроился между ног и пропихнул два пальца.  
Шень невольно зажмурился, ожидая, что его поцарапают, но Волк был осторожен. Он медленно двигал сложенными пальцами, потом осмелел и просунул третий. Шень громко застонал, он изнывал, плавал в поту, дергал бедрами, пытаясь нанизаться сильнее. Волк дотянулся свободной рукой до его груди, сжал сосок, покрутил его и довольно сильно ущипнул. Шень вскрикнул, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев, уставившись перед собой невидящим взглядом. Сперма забрызгала его грудь, Волк, у которого, кажется, был на этом пунктик, наклонился и принялся слизывать ее, снимал горячим языком, не забывал двигать пальцами, пока Шень не отстранил его руку.

Волк принялся с таким интересом рассматривать свои пальцы, мокрые и липкие от спермы, что Шень швырнул в него полотенцем.  
\- Останешься на ночь? – требовательно спросил Шень. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил!  
\- Останусь, - сказал Волк и зевнул.  
Шень устроился у него под боком и рассеянно запутался пальцами в черных курчавых волосах на груди. Волк дремал, прикрыв глаз. Шень думал и рассматривал профиль Волка.

\- Чего? – спросил тот, почувствовав чужой взгляд.  
\- Расскажи и ты о себе? – попросил Шень.  
Волк двинул плечом.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - признался он. – Ты и так обо мне все знаешь.  
\- Ничего я не знаю, - ответил Шень и потерся кончиком носа о его щеку. – Ты меня каждый раз удивляешь. Кто твои родители?  
\- Люди, - ответил Волк, улыбнувшись. – Кто ж еще?  
Шень сел и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо.

\- У тебя любопытное смешение кровей, - сказал он. – Знаешь… беспородная породность.  
\- Это как? – удивился Волк. – Так бывает?  
Шень кивнул.  
\- Это когда все со всеми, а выходит все равно хорошо, - улыбнулся он. - Вот я своих предков знаю до седьмого колена, кто из какого клана, кто на ком женат и каких детей родил. А толку-то? Ну жили и жили…  
\- А я своих не знаю, - ответил Волк. – Даже родителей уже плохо помню, может, Ба-чан что-то знает…  
\- Я уверен, что в тебе много кровей намешано, - задумчиво сказал Шень. – Метисы всегда красивые.  
Волк покраснел до самих ушей.  
\- Скажешь тоже, - смущенно проговорил он.  
\- Мне ты нравишься, - с нажимом сказал Шень.  
Волк схватил его за плечи и потянул к себе, уложил и крепко обнял.  
\- И ты мне нравишься, - сказал он.

Шень обхватил его за бока, погладив вытатуированную, выцветшую стаю уродливых волчат, и устроил голову на плече Волка. Ему хотелось поболтать, но Волк молчал и дышал ровно, так что Шень тоже помалкивал. Когда ему все-таки надоело молчать, он заметил, что Волк уже спит, тот выключился, пока они обнимались. Шень пожалел его, накрыл покрывалом, подоткнув щелочки, и допил холодный суп, который Волк оставил.

За окном то и дело сверкали молнии, но гроза ходила стороной, раскаты грома сюда не доносились. Шень порылся в тумбочке, достал пилку для ногтей, положил ладонь Волка себе на колени и принялся аккуратно чистить и подпиливать тому ногти. Волк тихонько похрапывал под ширханье. Шень с любопытством рассматривал его: он так редко видел Волка спокойным, тот всегда куда-то спешил или что-то делал… У спящего Волка было очень приятное лицо, даже красивое с определенного ракурса. Шрам, разрезавший бровь и пересекающий глазницу, спрятался в тени, скулы потемнели от свежей щетины… мужественное и доброе лицо, далекое от стандартов красоты, но при этом по-своему привлекательное.

Шень невольно вспомнил Хиньо - вот уж кто был писаный красавец, белокожий, темноволосый, с породистым носом и голубыми глазами. Папарацци его любили, ходили за ним толпами, а он им всегда радостно позировал. Он вообще был кошмарно тщеславный и очень любил слушать оды своей красоте и своему, - отсутствующему, на самом деле, - уму.  
Для Шеня это были первые серьезные отношения, и он какое-то время наивно думал, что они с Хиньо проживут всю жизнь вместе, тем более, что их связь негласно одобряли родители с обеих сторон. Но потом, когда первое восторженное впечатление схлынуло, Шень начал трезветь и присматриваться, и при рассмотрении блестящий Хиньо все больше превращался из драгоценного камня в золоченую побрякушку в шикарной оправе.

В конце концов, Шень признал, что в Хиньо его раздражает абсолютно все – скучающий голос, манера кривить губы, пыхтение и скулеж во время оргазма, предсказуемость, и, особенно, имбецильные планы на совместное будущее. Хиньо считал, что Шень с радостью согласится играть роль второй скрипки, а Шень выслушивал весь этот бред и не мог понять – шутит ли Хиньо или на полном серьезе верит, что Шень передаст ему свои права на «Конкье», а сам превратился в верную женушку, которая воспитывает выводок детишек и ведет домашнее хозяйство. По крайней мере, в голове Хиньо все было как-то так.

Когда Шень сказал, что ему надоело и все кончено, Хиньо долго не мог поверить, что его отвергли. Шень почти год добивался его расположения, а теперь не мог отбиться от надоедливого возлюбленного. Хиньо присылал ему букеты цветов, Хиньо пытался воздействовать на родителей Шеня, Хиньо давал слащавые интервью, расписывая силу своих нежных чувств к наследнику корпорации «Конкье». Шень скрипел зубами и не знал, куда деваться от этой назойливой осадой.

Когда в один не самый прекрасный вечер он спустился к ужину и застал за большим столом все семейство Хиньо, включая Хиньо-старшего и Хиньо-деда, он озверел. Семейная традиция Хиньо называть всех сыновей одним и тем же клановым именем его тоже раздражала, к слову.  
Шень помалкивал, Хиньо разливался соловьем, напирая на совместную мощь их кланов, которые непременно объединятся, потому что Шень непременно поймет, как был неправ, и как сильно Хиньо к нему привязан, и так далее, и тому подобное. Хиньо-старший поддакивал и искушал перспективами, родители Шеня вежливо молчали, отвечая крайне уклончиво, они хорошо знали своего сына и, в отличие от клана Хиньо, видели, что он в бешенстве.

Шень слушал внимательно. Если бы Хиньо хоть раз сказал, что любит Шеня, что ему плохо без Шеня, возможно Шень бы и подумал, все-таки, перспективы, конечно, были захватывающие… но Хиньо напирал только на бизнес и взаимную выгоду, а Шень не забывал, что его моментально выкинут из дела и запрут в золотой клетке. Для Хиньо он был всего лишь красивой статуэткой, с которой достаточно смахивать пыль раз в неделю.

\- Ты меня любишь? – прямо спросил Шень, оборвав очередное восхваление мощи «Хиньо Корпорейтед».  
Хиньо осекся, за столом стало очень тихо.  
\- Какое это имеет отношение? – смущенно спросил Хиньо, покосившись в сторону своего отца.  
\- Прямое, - ответил Шень. – Я тебя не люблю, ты мне надоел.  
\- Шень, как можно! – ахнула потрясенная мать, зато отец одобрительно улыбнулся.  
\- Да, но… - растерянно начал Хиньо, однако он потерял нить рассуждений и замолчал.  
Кажется, ему и в голову не приходило, что Шень может взбрыкнуть и показать характер, он вообще не рассматривал у Шеня наличие характера.

\- Между нами все кончено, - твердо и холодно проговорил Шень. – Я буду очень благодарен, если ты оставишь в покое меня и мою семью.  
\- Ты много теряешь! – запальчиво воскликнул Хиньо. – Ты нигде не найдешь такого, как я!  
Шень не сдержался и насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- Таких идиотов в нашем кругу полным полно, - нагло сказал он. – Каждый день встречаю не меньше десятка.  
Хиньо побагровел.  
\- Ты за это ответишь, - пообещал он. – Ты пожалеешь!  
За столом зароптали с обеих сторон. Как бы там ни было, Хиньо перешел границы, опустившись до угроз. Он осознал свою промашку и снова потупился.

\- Мой ответ – нет, - твердо сказал Шень. – А чтобы ты поверил в серьезность моих намерений…  
Он встал и нахлобучил свою тарелку с супом Хиньо на голову. Все так и ахнули. Хиньо потрясенно застыл – бульон потек ему за шиворот, на ушах повисла лапша и вареные овощи.  
\- Спасибо за ужин, - сказал Шень. – Спокойной ночи.

Он ушел в свою спальню, взял баньху и принялся меланхолично наигрывать мелодии, которые приходили ему на ум. Через некоторое время к нему зашли родители и сели рядом. Шень молчал, и они тоже молчали.  
\- Извините, - наконец, сказал Шень. – Но он мне, правда, ужасно надоел.  
\- Можно было обойтись без демонстрации, - упрекнула мать, но тут же смягчилась, взяла Шеня за руку и погладила его по плечу.  
Отец забрал баньху и сам принялся рассеянно трогать струны.  
\- Все очень плохо? – спросил у него Шень.  
Тот отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Ничего, - сказала мама. – Ничего, милый. Ты еще найдешь достойного человека…

Шень отложил пилочку и поцеловал мозолистую, натруженную руку Волка. Кто бы мог подумать, где он найдет достойного человека, а вот – нашелся. Живой, теплый, добрый трудяга. Может, без родословной, без состояния и влиятельного клана за спиной, просто хороший человек, который любит Шеня и заботится о нем.  
Шень иногда даже думал, что не заслуживает такого, как Волк, но так уж вышло, что Волк был с ним. Шень очень хотел быть достойным его, особенно, когда узнавал Волка лучше и поражался тому, каким хорошим, славным и надежным может быть парень из преисподней.


	7. Chapter 7

Светало. Волк еще не вернулся с ночной подработки в мастерской, но Шень, привыкший вставать рано, проснулся и сел. Мальчики спали, отвоевав большую часть импровизированной постели; Шень не смог разобрать, где чьи ноги и руки, мальчишки были одеты совершенно одинаково и сплелись в клубок, сохраняя тепло. Кроха как обычно спала на его ногах, намертво вцепившись в левую ногу. Это Шеня и смешило, но и раздражало, ее слепое обожание уже доходило до абсурда.  
Шень отцепил от себя девочку, не обращая внимания на ее сонное хныканье, укутал ее перелатанным покрывалом и выбрался из постели. Бабка, конечно, уже не спала, она сидела на своей теплой печке-лежанке, свесив босые ноги, и счищала с гребня волосы и грязь.

Прошлый раз, когда Шень остался на ночь, Волк, которому было явно нечего делать, дождался, пока заснут дети, и попытался его трахнуть. Шень остервенело беззвучно отбивался, драл Волку руки ногтями, пытался лягнуть в яйца и не пришибить при этом никого из детворы. Волк тоже умел быть упрямым, он не сдавался, сдавливал плечи Шеня, даже попытался придушить, но Шень искусал ему ладонь до крови, так что Волк убрал руки и попытался раздвинуть Шеню колени бедром. Они возились и пыхтели, пока бабка, которую они боялись разбудить, не сказала с грустью в голосе:  
\- Экий строптивенький… вот зачем тебе такая зараза, внучок?  
Волк вздрогнул от неожиданности. Шень, красный от стыда и злости, повернулся к нему и навешал звонких пощечин, уже не боясь кого-нибудь разбудить. Уши у него горели, казалось, они вот-вот задымятся.

\- Да ладно, чего ты? – тихо спросил Волк, жмурясь. – Что тут такого? Мои вот при мне мелких делали и ничего.  
Шеня прорвало. Он высказал Волку все что думает о его психике, его намерениях и манерах, и особенно, что он думает о манерах его родителей. Он так разошелся, что и бабку не забыл. Волк молчал, бабулька злобно сопела за занавеской.  
\- Непочтительный, - наконец сказала она. – Дерзкий! Мы тебя пригрели, в дом пустили, а ты позволяешь себе…  
Тут Шень так завелся и так с ней сцепился, что в конце концов взъерошенный и даже слегка напуганный Волк зажал ему рот ладонью.

\- Хватит, ладно? – попросил он. – Детей перебудите.  
\- Отпусти меня! – невнятно приказал Шень. – Я немедленно ухожу!  
\- Куда ты пойдешь? – встревожился Волк. – Ночь на дворе. Тебе опасно…  
\- Пусть лучше меня сопрут и убьют, чем я хоть минуту останусь в этом проклятом доме, - прошипел рассвирепевший Шень.  
Он попытался встать, но Волк поймал его за плечи и усадил обратно на засаленную подушку.  
\- Успокойся, - попросил Волк. – Не злись.  
\- Нет, я уйду! – капризно заявил Шень.  
Волк вздохнул и тоже встал.  
\- Провожу тебя, - сказал он мрачно.

\- Бессовестный, - взвыла бабка в адрес Шеня. – Жалости в тебе нет! Пригрели гадюку на груди!  
Волк молча потер виски, словно у него болела голова.  
\- А может вы все-таки закроете рот, Ба-чан? – не выдержал Шень. – Если бы кое-кто не открыл свою хлеборезку, мы все бы уже спокойно спали!  
\- Бесстыдник! – рявкнула бабка. – Прошмандовка!  
Волк массировал переносицу, пока они перегавкивались, но потом крепко и больно взял вскочившего Шеня за плечо и снова усадил.

\- Так, все, - негромко, но очень доходчиво сказал Волк. – Заткнулись оба.  
Шень уставился на него с недоверием, но Волк выглядел так сердито, что Шень решил послушаться. Бабка злобно бубнила себе под нос, не в силах заткнуться, но Волк нырнул к ней за ширму и попросил:  
\- Ба-чан, перестань.  
Должно быть, она тоже услышала в его голосе несвойственную Волку жесткость и тут же завалила хлебало. Волк редко выходил из себя, но если уж выходил, то был страшен в гневе.  
Он вернулся и лег, и притянул Шеня к себе, прижав спиной к груди. Шень попытался было строптиво дернуться, но Волк так взял его за горло мозолистой рукой, вроде и не больно, но крепко, Шень затих и подчинился. Волк подержал, пока Шень чуть не стал задыхаться, потом ласково погладил его горло и больше к нему не лез.

После этого инцидента Шень больше месяца не оставался у Волка на ночь, но все же решил сменить гнев на милость, тем более после того, как Волк признался, что Кроха все глаза выплакала, упрашивая, чтобы прекрасная принцесса, как она упрямо считала, снова пришла к ним.

Волк еще не вернулся с ночной смены, а без него Шень все-таки не рискнул бы шататься в этом проклятом богами районе. Он недружелюбно покосился на бабульку, достал чашку Волка и заварил себе чай. Бабка закончила чистить расческу, отложила ее и принялась в упор разглядывать Шеня подслеповатыми глазками. Шень игнорировал ее, пытаясь привести в порядок спутавшиеся за ночь волосы. Он прочесывал их пальцами и дергал образовавшиеся колтуны, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда бабка вдруг прикоснулась к его плечу.  
\- Сядь-ка, - приказала она и взяла расческу.  
Шень поглядел на нее недоверчиво, но подчинился. Он уже приготовился к тому, что мерзкая злопамятная старушонка ему все волосы выдернет, но она с удивительной сноровкой расчесала его и принялась сооружать какую-то сложную прическу.

\- Сейчас-то, конечно, другая мода, - вздохнула она. – Девицы нынче волосы коротко стригут, но мы-то береглись, мыли голову золой…  
Шень поморщился, он не представлял, чем потом можно вымыть золу из волос.  
\- … песком натирали, - мечтательно говорила бабка, вспоминая. – Маслом натирали, тогда было проще достать бутыль масла, сейчас-то конечно с продуктами плохо…  
Она тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Плодят нищету, - тихо сказала она, глядя поверх плеча Шеня на спящих детей. – В наше время было полегче…  
\- Солнце ярче, а трава зеленей, - фыркнул Шень.  
\- Стена была ниже, - спокойно проговорила бабка. – Были проходы, подкопы, были связи…  
Шень пожал плечами.

Он терпеливо ждал, пока она закончит колдовать над его головой. Наконец она отошла, порылась в сундучке, стоящем у окна, и вытащила старинный гребень. Позолота облупилась, из узоров выпало несколько камешков, но когда-то гребень был очень красивым и, наверное, очень дорогим. Бабка прищурилась, нашла нужное место и аккуратно, ловко воткнула гребень.  
\- Зачем же? – смутился Шень.  
\- Бери-бери, - сказала она. – Чего ему лежать?  
\- Внучке бы отдали, - сказал Шень, осторожно ощупывая свои волосы, свернутые каким-то хитрым, необычным способом.  
\- У нее таких волос не будет, - вздохнула бабка. – У нас тут вши, да клещи, обстригут покороче - вот и вся недолга.  
\- Вши? – с ужасом спросил Шень, у которого сразу же зачесалось все тело.  
\- Вши, - сладко согласилась бабка, но заметив его искаженное страхом лицо, захихикала в кулачок.  
\- Да не бойся ты! Я мальчишек раз в неделю дегтярным мылом скребу! Видишь, они все бритые.  
Шень перевел дыхание.

У двери что-то упало. Шень повернулся туда и увидел Волка, стоящего на пороге, уронившего рюкзак. Волк восхищенно таращился на него, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Нравится? – спросила бабка. – Матушка моя любила такое плетение.  
\- А-а-а, - глупо протянул Волк и торопливо закивал.  
Шень снисходительно улыбнулся. Он обожал, когда Волк им любовался.

Ботинки Шень увидел, возвращаясь вечером из «Гунмэня», после тяжелого рабочего дня. Шень думал только о том, как доползти домой и вымыться… и чуть не полетел носом вперед, запнувшись о выщербину на дороге, заметив на прилавке у торговца барахлом красные ботинки. Откуда только силы взялись!  
Шень мигом очутился у прилавка и принялся рассматривать ботинки – на толстой подошве, прошитые черными нитками, темно-красные, новенькие… наверняка местные умельцы постарались. Шень, глядя на эти ботинки, как-то сразу ощутил, что близится осень, первые заморозки не за горами, а ноги в тонких кедах уже здорово мерзнут. Ботинки были очень классные… и судя по всему – очень дорогие. Шень тут же спохватился и нацепил на лицо пренебрежительную гримаску.

\- Сколько? – спросил он, старательно передавая голосом полную незаинтересованность в ботинках.  
Продавец, молодой парень с рябым лицом, покрытым следами пороха, осмотрел его с ног до головы и ответил:  
\- Десять синих!  
Шень громко фыркнул.  
\- Восемь, - сказал он, лихорадочно вспоминая, сколько у него собрано в заначке.  
\- Девять, - твердо сказал рябой.  
\- Семь, - не менее твердо проговорил Шень.  
Рябой оскалился.  
Они торговались не меньше получаса, пока наконец Шень, с совершенно мокрой спиной, не сторговался на восьми синих. В заначке обнаружилось всего семь синих купонов да парочка сильно помятых зеленых, Шень, обозлившись заранее и приготовившись к скандалу и спору, отправился менять их у рябого, но тот на удивление мирно принял оплату и вручил ботинки.

И только когда Шень, крепко прижимая новенькую покупку к груди, ввалился домой, он понял, что остался совершенно на мели - ни продуктов, ни еды, ни талонов. Но ботинки все равно были очень крутые. Шень сполз спиной по двери и всхлипывающе засмеялся.

Он вскипятил чайник, попил крутого кипятку, но голодный желудок бунтовал, не желая принимать такую подачку. Шень перевернул все закоулки, надеясь найти хотя бы заплесневелую лепешку, однако, все углы были пусты. Он не делал запасов, и теперь за это поплатился.  
Шень сел на футон и задумался, рассматривая ботинки. Просить у Волка было неприемлемо, у Волка на шее и так четверо голодных ртов, ему самому не хватает. По просто так ничего не даст, а Шень с ним до сих пор не расплатился за всякую помощь.  
… при свете свечи ботинки казались еще прекраснее.

«Интересно, - подумал Шень. – А чья эта кожа? Козочек и коровок здесь не водится уже несколько веков, так чью же кожу пустили в дело? Наверное, человеческую».  
Он поежился, переобулся и поднялся на ноги. Ботинки были сказочно удобные, теплые, мягкие внутри и жесткие снаружи, с высокой шнуровкой. Шень даже попрыгал в них, пока не убедился, что сидят они идеально, плотно облегают щиколотки и совсем не давят на пальцы. За такую обувь не жалко всей наличности… и плевать, чья кожа пошла в дело, выживание в первую очередь, моральность – потом.

\- Чего тебе надо? – спросил По, когда Шень прокрался в «Гунмэнь» через черный вход, который, как он знал, толком не запирали, и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, постучав в дверь спальни.  
\- Надо поговорить, - тихо сказал Шень. – Пустишь?  
По зевнул и поскреб затылок.  
\- Как ты мне за сегодня надоел, - сказал он сердито. – Заходи.  
Он впустил Шеня и присвистнул, рассмотрев его новые ботинки.  
\- Крутые, - признал По. – А что хотел-то?  
Шень нервно облизнул губы.

\- Как насчет трахнуться? – спросил он, надеясь, что его голос звучит непринужденно, а не жалко.  
По выронил книжку, зажатую под мышкой. Потом снова посмотрел на ботинки, потом догадливо сказал:  
-А-а-а! Сколько отдал?  
\- Все, что было, - честно признался Шень.  
\- И сколько хочешь? – прищурился По.  
\- Как обычно, - сказал Шень.  
По задумался.  
\- Сдается мне, что ты согласишься и за меньшее, - вкрадчиво сказал он. - Ты ж как павлин, жрать нечего, зато пыль в глаза пустил!  
\- За меньшее не соглашусь, - с достоинством ответил Шень. – Я лучше пойду в Литейный…  
\- Ну так иди, - пожал плечами По. – Я тебя не держу.  
Шень закусил губу.

\- А ты не хочешь? – спросил он упавшим голосом. – Ты же хотел.  
По усмехнулся.  
\- Хочу, - сказал он. – Но если можно заплатить меньше, то зачем платить больше?  
\- Затем, что я от голода сдохну, и никто не будет приходить в твой кабак без меня, - пригрозил Шень.  
По рассмеялся.

\- Кстати, а Волк в курсе? – спросил он с любопытством.  
\- Нет, - ответил Шень.  
\- А если он узнает, что…  
\- Он не узнает, - перебил его Шень. – Он не должен узнать. И это не его дело. Поэтому я пришел к тебе… не хочу светиться в Сталелитейном. Лучше с тобой.  
По задумчиво молчал.  
\- Ладно, - наконец пробормотал он. – Будем считать, что это благотворительность.  
Шень фыркнул.

По порылся в ящиках, вытащил четыре синих талона и несколько зеленых, и положил их на стол.  
\- Вот, - сказал он. – Это будет твоя плата. Раздевайся.  
Шень молча расстегнул куртку.  
\- И не жди никаких поблажек, - предупредил По, расстилая постель. – Ты отработаешь каждую бумажечку.  
Шень остановился.  
\- Только никаких следов, - напряженно сказал он. – Никаких… повреждений.  
\- Я не настолько глуп, чтобы портить свою собственность, - фыркнул По. – Но я планирую от души поиметь тебя, а ты будешь самым послушным мальчиком на свете, мы поняли друг друга?  
Шень кивнул. По шагнул к нему и взял пальцами за подбородок. Глаза у него были ярко-зеленые, прозрачные.  
\- Я не слышу, - сказал он. – Мы поняли друг друга?  
\- Да, - кисло ответил Шень. – Я буду самым послушным мальчиком на свете. И Волк ничего не узнает.  
\- Не узнает, - согласился Шень. – Он хороший парень, не хотелось бы огорчать его.  
«Паскуда», - с бессильной яростью подумал Шень, раздеваясь.

По присел на корточки и похлопал по футону.  
\- Ложись.  
Шень сглотнул и лег, совершенно обнаженный и едва не дрожащий от холода и нервозности. Его пугал взгляд По, какой-то очень пронзительный и сосредоточенный, для По это было необычно.

По встал и ушел в ванную, и вернулся оттуда с мокрым полотенцем. Он тщательно и довольно нежно вытирал Шеня, крутил его, словно куклу, но не причинял боли. Шень догадался, что По не нравятся следы на коже, оставленные другим, но эти следы нельзя было вытереть мокрой тряпкой. По настойчиво раздвинул Шеню колени, старательно вытер ноги, потом перевернул Шеня и обтер ягодицы, раздвинул их двумя пальцами и хмыкнул.  
\- Я даже завидую твоей активной половой жизни, - сообщил По. – Каждый раз, когда ты оказываешься в моей постели, у тебя на редкость попользованный вид.  
\- Каждый раз – это тот единственный раз, когда меня чуть не вывернули наизнанку? – не выдержал Шень, хоть и пообещал себе не поддаваться на подначки и лежать молча.  
\- Ну да, - просто ответил По.

Он повесил полотенце на сушилку, бросил рядом с Шенем тюбик вазелина и принялся раздеваться. Шень косился на него. После Волка, к которому Шень привык, так странно было видеть рядом совершенно другое мужское тело, более крупное, грузное, не такое смугловатое и почти безволосое. Шень, оказывается, так привык к Волку, к его поплывшей татуировке на боку, к его худым, сильным рукам и плоскому животу. И хотя По был по своему привлекательным, и раньше Шень, наверное, с удовольствием бы с ним переспал, тем более, что По был умелым и достаточно нежным, сейчас мысли о том, что По будет его трахать, вызывали только неприязнь.

\- Что ты так таращишься? – спросил По. – Боишься?  
\- Трепещу от страха, - буркнул Шень. – Разве не заметно?  
По сморщил нос, но промолчал, лег рядом с ним, погладил по спине, по заднице, потом поцеловал в плечо. Шень поежился от щекотки, он посматривал на По и все ждал, когда тот накинется и сделает больно. По ведь обещал, что собирается получить все, что может и хочет, но тот, как раз, никуда не торопился, просто лежал рядом и лениво поглаживал Шеня, то и дело мягко касаясь губами виска и волос.

\- Возьми в рот, - наконец сказал По. – Отсоси мне.  
Шень сполз вниз, ощутив определенное облегчение от того, что По на что-то решился; делать что-то было куда легче, чем просто лежать и ждать в пугающей неизвестности. По перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову, наблюдая, как ритмично двигается голова Шеня, как смыкаются его губы и дрожат ресницы.

\- М-м-м, - протянул По. – Если надумаешь бросить своего бесперспективного кавалера, пожалуй, я готов тебя принять под крылышко… нельзя упускать такие таланты.  
Он едва не взвизгнул, когда Шень прикусил его член, и попытался отпихнуть светловолосую голову.  
Шень сел и облизнул припухшие губы.  
\- Ты мне платишь не за еблю в душу, - прошипел Шень. – Делай со мной, что хочешь, но молча! Закрой свой рот, понял?!  
\- Понял, - тяжеловесно сказал По после долгой напряженной паузы.

Он грубо схватил Шеня за затылок и швырнул на постель, навалился, едва не раздавив, насильно раздвинул ноги Шеня коленом, мазнул между ягодиц и впихнул так жестко и болезненно, что Шень едва не взвыл. Он грыз свои пальцы, сдерживая всхлипы и скулеж, пока разозлившийся и обиженный По вбивал его в матрас. В тишине только и слышны были шлепки кожи о кожу и громкое пыхтение По. Шень уперся лбом в матрас и слизнул с губ кровавый привкус.

По остановился, лег на него всем телом, едва не расплющив, и спросил:  
\- Ты как?  
\- Нормально, - коротко ответил Шень.  
\- Тебе больно что ли? – догадался По. – Ты как-то странно молчишь.  
Он вытащил член, отполз в сторону и перевернул Шеня на спину, заглянул в лицо и огорчился, заметив мокрые ресницы и искусанный рот.  
\- Ну что ты в самом деле, - расстроился По. – Сказал бы… я ж не мудак какой-то… я думал, тебе нормально…  
\- Мне нормально, - ровным голосом ответил Шень.  
По помолчал, потом уложил его ноги к себе на плечи, осторожно всунул и начал двигаться медленно, всматриваясь в лицо Шеня, лишенное эмоций.

Шень старался не морщиться и думал о том, что ботинки, черт их побери, все-таки очень хорошее приобретение, где-то он слышал, что эта зима будет снежной, в отличие от прошлых лет, как раз надеть под ботинки две пары носков – и будет хорошо. И надо спросить у Волка, как они спасаются в стужу, Волк наверняка знает способы. Хорошо бы уговорить вредную бабку поделиться еще какой-нибудь старомодной прической. Та, прошлая, имела огромный успех, Шеню даже чаевые всунули, хотя обычно он их не получал…

Потом, машинально обнимая По за влажные от пота бока, Шень вспомнил того идиота, которого они с Волком однажды встретили. Шень этого парня вообще не помнил, а тот был не то пьяненький, не то укуренный, и с радостным воплем схватил Шеня за рукав, не заметив Волка.  
\- Чего тебе надо? - неприязненно спросил Шень. – Ты кто такой вообще?  
\- Ты что, меня не помнишь? – спросил тот. – Мы встречались на Сталелитейном!  
Шень побагровел, Волк шагнул вперед и оттеснил парня плечом.  
\- Отвали, - сердито сказал он.  
\- А, типа, новый клиент? – понимающе спросил парень.  
\- Типа, иди нахуй, - не выдержал Шень.  
Парень возмущенно приоткрыл рот и снова схватил его за рукав.  
\- А что не так-то? – завопил он. – Раньше ты не был таким залупистым, сучка, глотал и не выебывался!  
Шень и ответить ничего не успел, Волк шагнул вперед и ударил сильно и метко. Парня отбросило назад, он не устоял на ногах, рухнул на землю, обливаясь кровью. Шень в ужасе уставился на Волка, но тот молча взял его за руку и потащил за собой.

Они долго молчали, Шень кусал губы, Волк хмурился. В тишине попили чай, потом Волк встал, принялся собирать рюкзак, хотя изначально собирался остаться на ночь.  
\- Уходишь? – жалобно спросил Шень.  
Волк кивнул. Его молчаливый гнев почему-то передался и Шеню, он даже оскорбился и пошел в наступление.  
\- А ты не охуел меня осуждать? – возмутился Шень.  
Волк замер.  
\- Ты кто, блядь, такой, чтобы меня осуждать? – крикнул Шень. – Думаешь, мне тут легко пришлось? Или ты серьезно думал, что ты у меня первый?  
Волк опустил рюкзак.  
\- Иди на хуй, - яростно сказал Шень. – Если тебя что-то не устраивает, так я тебя не держу!  
\- Не злись, - сказал Волк.  
\- Да пошел ты, - буркнул Шень. – Можно подумать, мне нравилось этим заниматься.  
\- Больше не занимаешься? – спросил Волк, прищурившись.  
Шень отрицательно помотал головой. Волк обнял его и поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Прости, - сказал он. – Это и правда не мое дело, но я рад… рад, что ты мой.

Шень так замечтался, что не сразу заметил, что По больше не двигается, а лежит на локтях и рассматривает его лицо.  
\- Что? – спросил Шень.  
\- Да ну нахуй, - ответил По и откатился в сторону.  
\- Что такое? – испуганно спросил Шень и сел, подтянув к себе покрывало.  
\- Ты как кукла, - мрачно ответил По. – Ты не со мной, а хрен знает где и о чем думаешь.  
\- Э-э, - растерялся Шень. – А что не так-то?  
\- Я так трахаться не хочу, - с отвращением сказал По. – Никакого удовольствия.  
\- А чего хочешь? – спросил Шень.  
По отмахнулся от него и ушел в ванную. Шень, подумав, встал, собрал талоны со стола и сунул в карман куртки. Потом лег обратно, прикрывшись до шеи. По вернулся, посмотрел на опустевший столик и фыркнул. Потом лег рядом с Шенем и приказал:  
\- Ладно, отсоси уж по-быстрому и спать, скоро светать начнет.  
Шень кивнул и послушно устроился между его ног. Он на самом деле был благодарен По уже за то, что тот удосужился вымыться. Не каждый бы поступил так благородно.

Он старался от души, насаживался горлом, даже постанывал, зная, что вибрация будет приятно отзываться и что По будет приятно это слышать. Тот действительно начал тяжело дышать, дергал бедрами, потом положил ладонь Шеню на затылок, подталкивая носом в паховые черные кудряшки. Шень стерпел и это. Он сглотнул и пару минут держал во рту обмякающий член, слизывая натекающие капельки, потом лег к По под бок, отвоевав себе половину одеяла.

По молчал и перебирал белые волосы. Шень чувствовал, что По хочет поговорить. Наверное, снова заведет свое «ах, если бы ты выбрал меня, как бы мы были счастливы». Но Шень прекрасно понимал, что если бы он выбрал По, он бы боялся не только за работу, но и за жилье, и за жизнь. По из тех, кто стелит мягко, да спать жестко, он бы стал контролировать Шеня и в конце концов запер бы его в четырех стенах. Нет уж, хватит с него доминантных самцов, для которых есть их мнение и неправильное.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Шень и повернулся спиной, давая понять, что не намерен разговаривать.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - со вздохом ответил По.

Шень проснулся на рассвете, тихонько собрал свою одежду и спустился вниз, зная, что в зале еще никого не будет. Он оделся и долго умывался и полоскал рот, надеясь смыть с кожи чужие запахи. За ночь лужицы на дорожках подмерзли и покрылись полупрозрачной белесой коркой. Шень не рискнул присесть на выстывшее крыльцо, как обычно. Он курил стоя и думал о том, что, в общем-то, все обернулось удачно. Теперь у него есть крутые теплые ботинки, и Волк ничего не узнает, и вообще лучше так, с По, чем с кем попало и как попало в Литейном. И все же… какой-то червячок точил сердце, какой-то неопределенный страх, призрак страха… совесть, должно быть.

«Никто мне не хозяин! – зло подумал Шень. – Я сам себе хозяин. Я сам собой распоряжаюсь!».  
Он докурил под звуки проснувшегося ресторана и зашел на кухню. Волк, помятый и сонный, насухо вытирал тарелки, опустив взгляд, на Шеня он не посмотрел. Пинг раздраженно гремел кастрюльками, официанты беззвучно скользили, стараясь не отсвечивать в этой сгустившейся атмосфере.  
«Чушь! – подумал Шень, занервничав. – Нет никакой сгустившейся атмосферы, у меня совесть нечиста, вот мне и кажется…»  
И все-таки Волк на него не смотрел и с ним не поздоровался, как обычно.  
Шень забрал свой кофе, старательно делая вид, что его ничего не беспокоит, и ушел переодеваться и краситься. Только вот кисточки выпадали из рук, непослушные волосы выскальзывали, Шень полчаса провозился с одной только прической. Ему было настолько не по себе, что даже в солнечном сплетении противно екало и дрожало, как от страха.

В обед Шень, который окончательно извелся, зашел на кухню и, не обращая внимания на Пинга, сказал Волку:  
\- Пойдем.  
Волк едва не выронил бутерброд.  
\- Куда? – спросил он хмуро. – Зачем?  
\- Туда, - сказал Шень, кивнув на заднюю дверь. – Поговорить надо.  
Пинг посмотрел на него искоса, но Шень был настолько взвинчен, что решил не обращать на старого повара никакого внимания. Волк неохотно поднялся, вытер руки полотенцем и вышел. Шень, в тонком ханьфу, тут же начал дрожать, ступив на холодную, продуваемую ветром улицу.

\- Что происходит? – прямо спросил Шень. – Ты чего такой?  
Волк склонил голову набок и прищурил глаз. Шень застучал зубами и обнял себя обеими руками, пытаясь сохранить тепло.  
\- Будешь молчать – я заболею и умру, - заметил он, пытаясь перевести все в шутку.  
\- Где ты был ночью? – спросил Волк.  
Шень едва не прикусил язык от неожиданности.  
\- В смысле? – спросил он, чувствуя, что ноги слабеют.  
\- Я заходил к тебе, - ответил Волк. – Думал у тебя поспать до утра… но тебя не было. Где ты был?  
\- А зачем ты ко мне поперся? – удивился Шень. – Это же целый час топать!  
Волк молчал и смотрел жестко и неласково. Из его лица вообще ушел даже намек на мягкость, оно окаменело, подбородок заострился, а между бровей залегла глубокая хмурая морщинка.

\- У меня были дела, - ответил Шень и сам поморщился, услышав свой виноватый дрожащий голос.  
\- Какие? – спросил Волк.  
\- Да что ты пристал? – возмутился Шень. – У меня могут быть свои собственные дела, я не обязан никому отчитываться!  
Волк выдохнул.  
\- Что-то случилось? – встревожено спросил он. – Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Шень уже собирался рассказать ему про ботинки, и соврать про Литейный, а еще лучше вообще соврать, не огорчать Волка, но тут Пинг вышел на заднее крылечко, вытирая большие мозолистые ладони тряпкой и сказал:  
\- Ну и дурак ты, парень, связался с отъявленной шлюхой, и даже не знаешь.  
Шень открыл рот от шока и изумления. Волк отшатнулся от него и зверем уставился на Пинга.

\- Он сегодня наверху ночевал, с сыном моим, - равнодушно сказал Пинг. – И уже не первый раз, кстати…. а я тебе говорил, напрасно ты связался, наплачешься еще, а ты мне не верил.  
Шень заморгал. Волк перевел взгляд на него и взгляд Волка был так страшен, что Шень попятился.  
\- Н-неправда, - сказал он. – Все вообще не так.  
\- Я за соседней стенкой сплю, - неприязненно проговорил Пинг. – И все прекрасно слышу.  
\- Но все не так было! – взвизгнул Шень.  
\- Правда? – тихо спросил Волк. – А как?  
Шень сглотнул.  
\- Ну… я с По… да, но за оплату… не потому что… да это вообще ничего не значит! Мне просто надо было… Волк, это, правда, ничего не значит! Я не хотел идти на Литейный… лучше По… ну дай мне объяснить!  
\- На Сталелитейный? – спросил Волк, вскинув бровь. – То есть, ты туда все-таки ходишь?  
Шень отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Я… я знаю, как это выглядит, я понимаю, - пролепетал он. – Но я тебе все объясню, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - глухо сказал Волк. – Объясни.  
Шень нервно облизнул губы. В голове метались обрывки мыслей, он не мог поймать за хвост ни одной, все как-то металось, сбивалось, поджилки тряслись.

\- А какое тебе вообще дело? – вдруг спросил Шень.  
Он осознавал, что его несет куда-то не туда, и что он говорит какой-то бред, только потому, что напуган и расстроен, но его несло, и заткнуться он не мог.  
\- Какое тебе или этому старому пидору дело, с кем я трахаюсь? Ты мне кто, папа или мама? Я взрослый человек, я сам решу, как мне выживать и с кем ебаться!  
Волк поднял брови.  
\- Да, я трахнулся с По! – рявкнул Шень. – Не бесплатно, представь себе! И знаешь что? Да мне похер, что ты об этом думаешь! Ты нищеброд, днище трущобное, не тебе меня осуждать! Думаешь, легко выжить в вашем гадюшнике? Да, я шлюха, но ты-то сам кто? Думаешь, ты чего-то лучшего заслужил? Иди ты в жопу! Я тебя вчера вообще не звал! Ты сам приперся, сам виноват!  
Волк метнулся к нему. Шень шарахнулся в сторону, в полнейшей уверенности, что Волк ему сейчас врежет и разобьет лицо, но Волк стукнул кулаком по кирпичной стене рядом с его головой. Потом молча пососал разбитые, ссаженые костяшки.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Волк. – Я понял. Ладно.  
Он повернулся и ушел в дом.

Шень прислонился спиной к холодной стене и едва не ополз на землю. Ему было нехорошо, его трясло и морозило, и он осознавал, что наговорил гадкой ерунды и оттолкнул от себя единственного человека, который к нему действительно хорошо относился. И ведь он на самом деле ничего такого про Волка не думал! Он уважал Волка за то, что тот не растерял оптимизма, и за его фантастическую выносливость, и за то, что Волк не озверел в этих диких условиях. Шень никогда не считал его нищебродом… они тут все примерно равны на самом деле… а Волк стал ему не только любовником, а другом, единственным другом в этой беспросветной заднице.  
\- Мразь, - коротко сказал Пинг и тоже зашел в дом.  
\- Да сами вы, - ответил Шень и прикрыл глаза, ощущая навалившуюся нечеловеческую усталость.

Он постоял, дожидаясь, пока колени перестанут дрожать, однако дрожь только усиливалась, Шеня колотило от холода и обиды. Он медленно обошел «Гунмэнь», понимая, что не сможет пройти мимо Волка и пидораса Пинга, зашел в свою каморку, не обращая внимания на посетителей, и принялся переодеваться. Ресторан гудел… или гудело у Шеня в голове. Он небрежно стер с лица косметику, сложил форму, накинул на плечо рюкзак и вышел.

\- Ты куда собрался? – ошеломленно спросил По, который стоял на ступеньках перед «Гунмэнем» в накинутой на плечи куртке и курил.  
\- Домой, - ответил Шень. – Я ухожу.  
Зеленые глаза По стали прозрачными. Он схватил Шеня за руку и больно сжал.  
\- Охуел? – зло спросил он. – Ты совсем берега потерял?  
Шень равнодушно смотрел на него, испытывая только одно желание – лечь и заснуть, можно прямо на крыльце.

\- Я тебе за сегодня платить не собираюсь, - предупредил По.  
Шень кивнул.  
\- И штраф впаяю, - предупредил По. – Будешь месяц жить на лепешках и воде.  
Шень снова кивнул.  
\- Ну иди, - сказал По, разжав пальцы. – Пиздуй тогда.  
Шень снова кивнул, повернулся и пошел, пошатываясь как пьяный. Через два шага По схватил его за капюшон и задержал, повернул лицом к себе.  
\- Да что с тобой? – спросил он, заглядывая Шеню в лицо. – Ты как обкурился!  
\- Я хочу спать, - сказал Шень и сам поразился тому, какой неживой у него голос.  
\- Ты что, заболел? – спросил По. – Что-то случилось?  
Шень молчал и смотрел сквозь него.

\- Пойдем, положу тебя наверху, - сказал По. – Какой-то ты совсем странный.  
\- Нет, - сказал Шень. – Хватит с меня.  
Он вырвался и зашагал прочь.  
\- Думаешь, я тебя уволить не могу? – крикнул ему вслед По. – А я могу!  
\- Ну так увольняй, - безразлично ответил Шень, не оглядываясь.  
\- Да без проблем! – рявкнул По. – Ты уволен! Можешь завтра не появляться!  
\- Тогда пока, - ответил Шень и свернул за угол.

Он сбросил рюкзак у двери, раскатал футон и расправил измятое покрывало. Его сил еще хватило на пробежку на кухню: Шень закипятил чайник, сделал чай и выпил залпом, не чувствуя вкуса, обжигаясь и одновременно дрожа от озноба. Он закутался в покрывало, не раздеваясь, и скорчился, поджимая ноги. Зубы постукивали.  
Со зрением происходило что-то странное. Шень то отчетливо видел табуретку, которую забыл придвинуть к двери, то табуретка отдалялась куда-то далеко вперед, а стены вытягивались, словно резиновые. Но через секунду они наоборот, придвигались и нависали сверху, и казалось, что до табуретки можно достать, стоит лишь вытянуть пальцы.  
«Надо бы придвинуть, - равнодушно подумал Шень. – Еще вломится кто-нибудь…»  
Он закрыл глаза, чтобы остановить это тошнотворное колыхание стен, и неохотно открыл, когда услышал какой-то стук.

Шеню казалось, что он прикрыл глаза всего лишь на секундочку, но за окном уже было сумрачно, солнце село. На пороге его комнатушки стоял Волк, хмурый, и в низко натянутом на голову капюшоне, с тяжелым рюкзаком на одном плече. Волк был именно такой, каким Шень привык его видеть. Волк закрыл дверь и присел перед Шенем, протянул руку и положил на лоб - Шень даже вздрогнул, такой горячей оказалась эта рука.

\- Прости меня, - попросил Шень. – Я не хотел.  
Волк кивнул и расстегнул куртку, мимоходом стащив капюшон, раскрыл объятия, почему-то изогнувшись на один бок. Шень прильнул к нему, впитывая чужой жар, он даже всхлипнул от облегчения, благодарно обнял Волка и ткнулся лбом тому в плечо.  
«Почему он держит руку за спиной?» – удивился Шень, пытаясь обнять Волка за шею.

Волк поцеловал его в лоб, и тут же Шень громко вскрикнул, захлебнувшись от острой боли, пронзившей лопатку. Он выгнулся, распластавшись по Волку, но лезвие ножа вонзилось глубоко, и Шень, как ни ерзал, не мог сняться с него, только хрипел и давился кровью, наполнившей рот. Волк смотрел на него сверху вниз темным, мрачным взглядом.  
\- Ты… - проскулил Шень. – Зачем, за что-о-о?

Он проснулся и вскочил, зашелся сиплым кашлем, прижимая ладонь к груди, где горячо пульсировало болью. Наконец, кашель прекратился. Конечно, никакого Волка рядом не оказалось. Волк больше никогда не придет, не ляжет рядом и не обнимет своими сильными нежными руками.  
Шень до крови закусил губу, приказав себе не расклеиваться. Это не конец света и не последний любовник в его жизни. С Волком было надежно и спокойно, ну и что? Будет кто-то другой… а если и не будет, даже если больше никого не будет, Шень как-нибудь переживет, он ведь научился быть самодостаточным.

Шень снова лег и даже вскрикнул от отвращения, потому что постель промокла от пота, а одежда прилипла к коже. Волосы были мокрые, спутались и слиплись, от подмышек исходил мерзковатый, затхлый запах. Шень брезгливо стащил влажные тряпки, завернул их в сырую простыню и отпихнул подальше. В шкафу лежала вторая простыня, такая же серая и застиранная, но до нее еще нужно было как-то доползти. Шень попытался встать и понял, что не может - ноги подламывались, совершенно не держали его. Он снова завернулся в пропахшее потом покрывало и закрыл глаза.

Дверь отчетливо хлопнула. Шень с трудом поднял голову – за окном была кромешная темень, глубокая ночь. Волк стоял на пороге и блестел из тени глазом. С его куртки текла вода, и еще Волк почему-то был в рабочем фартуке, покрытом пятнами.  
В душной, пропахшей потом и болезнью комнатке от Волка удивительно приятно пахло свежестью и прохладой первого снега. Шень приподнялся на локте, щурясь в темноту. Он лежал перед Волком совершенно голый, но даже не думал стесняться – очевидно же, что Волк был очередным сном.

Волк ступил вперед, принюхался и присел перед Шенем. Все это уже в точности происходило, это было предсказуемо, так что Шень безрадостно улыбнулся.  
\- Пришел меня зарезать? – сипло спросил он.  
Волк отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Хотел поговорить – сказал он. – Что с тобой?  
Шень пожал плечами и лег обратно. Ему было тяжело разговаривать, и тяжело даже держать глаза открытыми.

Волк прикоснулся к его плечу и охнул.  
\- Ты весь горишь!  
\- Тебе не пофигу? – равнодушно спросил Шень. – Я тебя предал. Я тебе изменил, еще и соврал. Уходи.  
Он ждал, что Волк ответит, но тот молчал. Шень с трудом приоткрыл глаз и увидел, что комната пуста, Волка не было.  
«Опять сон, - догадался Шень. – Я так и думал».

Он отвернулся, кутаясь в покрывало, и не повернулся, когда дверь снова хлопнула. Он уже понял, что липкий, вязкий кошмар пошел на третий круг. Это его мучила собственная совесть, заставляя снова и снова проживать расставание с Волком.

Звякнули мисочки, в воздухе разлился аромат супа. Шеня настойчиво потрясли за плечо. Он с трудом перевернулся и недоверчиво уставился на Волка, вполне реального, все еще мокрого от растаявшего снега. Волк зажег свечу, но даже ее слабый свет резал Шеню глаза, которые болели так, словно в них насыпали песка.

\- Что это с тобой? – охнул Шень, когда рассмотрел лицо Волка, избитое, распухшее, покрытое ссадинами и синяками.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Волк. – Тебе надо поесть.  
Шень протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к перебитой переносице, потрогал кровавую ссадину на щеке. Он ужаснулся, когда на кончиках пальцев осталась кровь.  
Волк терпеливо отвел его руку, помог Шеню сесть и принялся кормить его с ложечки теплым супом.  
Шень морщился, его голодный желудок, казалось, сжался до состояния наперстка и не хотел принимать никакой пищи.  
\- Не хочу, - капризно сказал Шень. – Не буду.  
\- Будешь, - пообещал Волк. – Даже если мне придется тебя кормить насильно… ты вообще когда последний раз ел?  
Шень подумал, но не смог вспомнить. Волк хмыкнул и продолжил кормление

\- Зачем ты со мной возишься? – спросил Шень в паузах между ложками. – Ты меня бросил, нет?  
\- Нет, - ответил Волк и почему-то с мрачным видом потрогал свой разбитый нос.  
\- Кто тебя так отделал? – спросил Шень. – Ты подрался?  
\- Угу, - ответил Волк. – С По.  
Шень ахнул и едва не подавился супом.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – прохрипел он. – Он тебя уволит!  
\- Не уволит, - уверенно сказал Волк. – Мы поговорили… потом. Когда разобрались.  
\- Надеюсь, ты ему здорово навалял, - усмехнулся Шень.  
Волк как-то очень странно улыбнулся и промолчал.

\- А меня он уволил, - вспомнил Шень. – Мне надо искать новую работу…  
Он попытался встать, забыв, что на дворе ночь, но Волк поймал его и усадил обратно.  
\- Никто тебя не уволил, - спокойно сказал он. – У тебя этот… отпуск.  
\- Ты шутишь? – слабо спросил Шень.  
\- Нет, - ответил Волк. – Я же говорю, мы с По разобрались. Ты совсем вымотался.  
Шень всхлипнул и подвинулся к нему, попытался положить голову на плечо, но Волк почему-то отстранился.

\- А, я понял! - сказал Шень, обозлившись. – Это ты карму чистишь? В благотворительность играешь? Выходишь меня, на ноги поставишь, а потом бросишь? Да?  
\- Что ты несешь? – спросил Волк, морщась.  
\- Так благородно, - прошипел Шень. – Чтобы совесть не мучила, что я сдох в одиночестве, да?  
\- Неправда, - ответил Волк.  
Шень хотел презрительно фыркнуть, но вместо этого раскашлялся. Волк придержал его, поглаживая по спине.  
\- Я не хочу умирать, - прошептал Шень. – Мне страшно.  
\- Ты и не умрешь, - терпеливо ответил Волк. – Я же рядом.  
Шень отполз от него и снова свернулся в постели. Волосы налипли на лицо, во рту стоял вкус нечищеных зубов и супа…

\- Где ты его взял? – спросил Шень, приподнявшись на локте.  
\- Купил, - ответил Волк, аккуратно собирая грязную одежду в узел.  
\- Я все верну, - пообещал Шень. – Не хочу быть ничьим должником.  
Волк молча посмотрел на него, потом принялся делать чай. Шень, который от горячего супа немного ожил, принялся наблюдать за ним и заметил, что Волк двигается очень осторожно, бережет помятые ребра.

\- Ты меня ненавидишь? – спросил Шень.  
\- Нет, - ответил Волк. – Я тебя люблю.  
\- Прости меня, - попросил Шень, которого затрясло от той мучительной честности, с которой Волк признался. – Я так виноват перед тобой…  
\- Да нет, - отозвался Волк после паузы. – Я понимаю, правда… Ты пытаешься выкрутиться… выжить. Я понимаю.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал, - проскулил Шень. – Поэтому я пошел к По… плевать я на него хотел. Ты лучше всех! Но все-таки… я подумал… пусть По, а не какой-то чужой человек… и я боялся, что ты узнаешь… мне так жаль.  
Он не сразу понял, что плачет, лишь когда Волк присел и обнял его, и принялся утирать слезы мозолистыми, шершавыми пальцами, тогда Шень понял, что захлебывается от плача. Ему было и стыдно за свою слабость, но он испытал и огромное облегчение от того, что сумел пояснить Волку, что им двигало. Словно нагнивающий нарыв вскрыли и выпустили гной, чтобы рана начала по-настоящему заживать.

\- Тсс, - нежно уговаривал его Волк, укачивая и прижимая к себе, не обращая внимания на жар, пот и запах. – Не плачь, не надо плакать, все хорошо…  
\- Все плохо, - подвывал Шень. – Ты презираешь меня, а мне было так хорошо с тобой, я больше не хочу без тебя…  
\- Да нет же, - сказал Волк, поглаживая его по волосам. – Вовсе нет. Я тебя люблю. Я очень хотел бы помочь.  
Шень запрокинул лицо и заглянул в хмурое, виноватое лицо Волка.  
\- Как? – спросил он. – На третью работу пойдешь?  
Волк подумал и кивнул. Шень уставился на него и понял, что ведь действительно пойдет. Будет спать по часу в день, но действительно ведь будет пахать, как проклятый.

\- Не надо, - сказал Шень. – Нет, не надо, я справляюсь.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты этим занимался, - признался Волк. – Я… я ревную тебя.  
\- Я больше не буду, честно, - пообещал Шень. – Больше никогда не буду.  
Волк поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Ты у меня единственный, - тихо сказал Шень. – А это все… это ничего не значит. Только ты значишь.  
Волк выдохнул и благодарно поцеловал его руку.  
\- Тебе надо попить чаю и поспать, - сказал он. – Я присмотрю за тобой, я буду рядом.  
Шень послушно выпил чай, пока Волк перестилал постель, потом лег на свежее, сжимая обеими руками шершавую ладонь Волка с запекшимися ранками на костяшках.  
И хотя Волк молчал, и они оба молчали, Шень чувствовал, что теперь все будет хорошо.

Он думал, плавая в полудреме, о том, что раньше у него было столько денег… он никогда их не считал, и у него было все, чего он хотел. Не было только такого преданного, самоотверженного дурака, который стал бы себя гробить ради него, Шеня. Такого не было. И, наверное, стоило все потерять, чтобы найти своего человека, которому не страшно доверить спину и который лучше всех.


	8. Chapter 8

Снег падал крупными липучими хлопьями и заметал все тропки. Первые дни снегопада все разговоры были только о погоде, и о том, что снега не было уже лет десять, и не наступил ли Конец Света, но потом начали находить замерзших людей, так что разговоры и шуточки как-то быстро прекратились.  
Снег наметал заносы, оттаивал и снова схватывался ледяной коркой, поверх которой насыпались новые сугробы. Даунтаун побелел и покрылся угольными проплешинами костров, но это не помогало. Опустившийся холод был таким пронизывающим и осязаемым, что казалось, морозец можно потрогать руками.  
Утром снегопад прекращался на несколько часов, глаза слепило от белизны, но к обеду ослепительно-синее небо заволакивало серыми тяжелыми тучами, из которых, словно сахар из разорванного мешка, неудержимо сыпал снег. К ночи поднимался ветер, вздымая белые тучи, люди бесследно пропадали в метели. Шень подозревал, что весной, если она когда-нибудь наступит и снег растает, земля будет щедро усыпана трупами.

Он переселился к Волку: в маленьком домике всегда была жарко натоплена печка, чайник не снимали с огня. Спать в куче детей, под куртками и пледами, было намного приятней, чем стучать зубами в холодной каморке под тонким покрывалом, в окружении стылых стен.  
В одну из первых студеных ночей Шень едва не отморозил пальцы на ногах, после чего тем же утром собрал свои скудные пожитки и поставил Волка в известность о том, что переезжает к нему. Волк и Кроха образовались, бабулька долго ворчала, но к ее бурчанию по любому поводу Шень уже привык.  
Всё его имущество поместилось в рюкзак, Шень даже не стал запирать дверь – вряд ли кто-то покусится на ледяную каморку, в которой стоял такой холод, что дыхание выходило паром. А мародеры все равно вскроют любой замок и сломают любую дверь.

Шень думал, что «Гунмэнь» теперь опустеет и закроется, но ресторан работал и днем, и ночью, почти не закрываясь. Под «Гунмэнем» развели костры, которые не гасли, на кухне постоянно кипятили воду в огромных котлах, заваривая чай и суп. У костров вперемешку грелись люди всех кланов, временно оставив распри - было слишком уж холодно, чтобы враждовать.  
Сначала Шень не мог понять, откуда такая толчея, но потом до него дошло, что люди боятся умирать в одиночестве, каждый день ширились слухи о знакомых знакомых приятелей, которых находили мертвыми и уже остывшими в промерзших домах.  
«Наверное, это в природе человеческой, - рассудил Шень. - Все мы независимые индивидуалисты, пока дело не доходит до страха смерти».

Мальчишки, Первый и Второй, в компании таких же обормотов целыми днями шныряли по району в поисках дров. Волк боялся, что им могут свернуть шеи за какую-нибудь паршивую деревяшку, но выбора не было – печку нужно было чем-то топить, да и горючего хлама пока что хватало, надо было только найти его под снегом.

… когда у Шеня выдалась свободная минутка в обед, он вышел на крыльцо, накинув на плечи куртку Волка.  
Горячая кружка с чаем обжигала ладони даже через длинные рукава свитера, но Шень знал, что чай остынет за считанные минуты. Он уже не носил ханьфу, - для красоты было слишком холодно, - под серый свитер крупной вязки он надевал длинную плотную водолазку, которую отдал Волк, а под водолазкой носил заношенную футболку. Шень не мог дождаться, когда Ба-чан довяжет и ему носки из колючей, почти бесцветной от частых стирок пряжи.

Перед «Гунмэнем» копошился муравейник: в баках горел огонь, вокруг баков собирались люди, закутанные во всевозможные тряпки; курили, пили чай со спиртом, прижимались друг к другу, не делая различий. В самом «Гунмэне» уже не хватало места, туда пускали только тех, кто мог заплатить, и, по распоряжению По, пускали посидеть маленьких детей и парочку беременных женщин.  
Шень впервые за все годы своей ссылки увидел в Даунтауне беременных, он, конечно, понимал, что новые люди откуда-то берутся, но не мог поверить, что в таких условиях кто-то может выносить и родить жизнеспособного ребенка. Оказалось, человек такая живучая скотина, что способна плодиться, словно таракан, в любых условиях. Хотя Шеню было как-то не по себе, старая психологическая травма и жуткий страх, пополам со жгучей виной, никуда не делись, он по-прежнему боялся даже смотреть на пузатых.

Снаружи было холодно настолько, что ноздри слипались от морозца, но внутри «Гунмэня» воздух тошнотворно пропах несвежими телами, потом и влажной тканью, там было душно до полуобморока. Шеню временно пришлось переквалифицироваться в официанты, потому что рабочих рук не хватало, а кормить его только за красивые глаза По не стал бы, так что он бегал, как заведенный, раздавая чай и миски с супом.

Шень допил чай, старясь не торопиться, перевести дыхание, но в конце концов замерз и ушел внутрь. Он заглянул на кухню, убедился, что опустевший котел наполнили чистым талым снегом и поставили на огонь, потом вышел в зал. Каждый стол, каждый стул, каждый уголок был занят, люди торопливо глотали горячий суп, пытаясь согреться. Шеня кто-то окликнул, но его обеденный перерыв еще не закончился, так что Шень, сделав вид, что не услышал, поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, свернул в опустевшую комнату Угвэя и наткнулся на По.

Старичок Угвэй преставился еще до того, как пошел снег. По неделю ходил сам не свой, потемневший и мрачный, и Пинг был какой-то потерянный, должно быть, они действительно любили своего старика, хотя последнее время он впал в глубокий маразм, путал сына и внука и лепетал невесть что.  
Потом пошел снег, и стало не до сантиментов, люди мерли как мухи, а По пытался, как мог, спасти кому-то жизнь.

\- Взгляни, - позвал По, не оборачиваясь.  
Шень подошел, встал на цыпочки и заглянул поверх его плеча. Снег валил сплошной стеной, без просвета, ближайшие дома исчезли за пеленой. Шень поежился. По затянулся своей длинной трубочкой и выпустил ароматный, горьковатый дым.  
\- А откуда ты знал, что это я? – с любопытством спросил Шень.  
\- По походке слышно, - ответил По.  
Шень опустил голову и взглянул на свои красные ботинки - для гэта было слишком уж холодно, так и ноги недолго отморозить... все-таки удачно он тогда их прикупил.  
Он вздохнул и устроил подбородок на плече По, рассеянно наблюдая за снегопадом. По курил и о чем-то думал, хмурясь.

\- Надо сказать ребятам, чтобы начали у себя раздавать кипяток всем желающим, - пробормотал он.  
\- Думаешь, кто-то будет этим заниматься? – фыркнул Шень, который не мог представить Тигрицу или Гадюку в роли сестер милосердия.  
\- Им придется, - ответил По. - Иначе до весны доживем только мы.  
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Нам бы сейчас не помешала помощь старого города, - буркнул По. – Но этим ублюдкам, конечно, насрать, что мы тут замерзаем до смерти.  
\- Они и сами замерзают, - неуверенно ответил Шень, который что-то смутно помнил о городской системе управления погодой.  
По издал недоверчивый насмешливый звук, повернулся и осмотрел Шеня.

\- Иди в зал, - сказал По, смягчившись. – Там теплее, надышали…  
\- Сейчас, - ответил Шень. – Отдохну чуть-чуть.  
По кивнул и вышел. Шень уперся ладонями в подоконник, всматриваясь в метелицу. Ноги гудели, голова глухо ныла, а впереди маячил очередной долгий день, и новые толпы голодных замерзающих людей…  
По ступенькам простучали быстрые, тяжелые шаги. Шень невольно навострил уши.

\- Где Шень? – спросил Волк у По.  
\- У меня под подушкой, - с холодной насмешкой ответил По. – Где ж еще?  
Шень никогда не слышал у Волка такого голоса, с ним Волк разговаривал мягко, нежно, почти с мурлыкающими интонациями, и даже если был раздражен или злился на кого-то – никогда себе не позволял рычать, а на По практически зарычал. Шень даже удивился.

Он, конечно, был в курсе, что Волк и По на ножах. У Волка почти месяц затягивались синяки и ссадины, и дышал он теперь с присвистом, видать, не очень удачно По ему сломал нос. Хотя как посмотреть… По тоже почти месяц ходил с перебинтованными руками, а под бинтами оказались обширные уродливые ожоги, словно По голыми руками хватался за плиту.  
Шень до чертиков жалел, что не увидел эту эпичнейшую драку, после которой кухню пришлось ремонтировать и заново закупать посуду, потому что во всем «Гунмэне» уцелели только те тарелки, которые были в зале, пока Волк и По решали свои разногласия. Учитывая неправдоподобные слухи, которыми все это обросло… должно быть, занятнейшее было зрелище!

\- Я тут, - громко сказал он, пока Волк не спустил По с лестницы, или наоборот.  
Волк что-то негромко и зло сказал По, потом появился на пороге и протянул Шеню новую чашку с полуостывшим чаем.  
\- Ты не замерз? – спросил Волк, обняв Шеня сзади.  
Шень отрицательно помотал головой. Волк грел ему спину, в руках дымилась чашка с чаем, за стеклом шуршал снег.

\- Твою мать, - вздохнул Волк, увидев, что творится на улице. – До ночи точно не утихнет.  
\- Как же мы пойдем домой? – спросил Шень. – Я в такую метель на улицу не выйду!  
\- Я не знаю, - признался Волк. – Мои там голодные останутся…  
\- Переживут, - сказал Шень. – Кажется, оставался рис, и я только два дня назад принес мешочек бобов. В крайнем случае, перебьются одну ночь на чае.  
Волк взглянул на него с сомнением.  
\- И не думай даже, - строго сказал Шень. – Я и тебя в эту жопу не отпущу, ты не дойдешь.  
\- Посмотрим, - уклончиво ответил Волк.  
\- На что тут смотреть? – рассердился Шень. – Заблудишься в метели и замерзнешь, а твои иждивенцы от голода помрут, и все ради чего? Ради паршивого супа?! Нет уж.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - миролюбиво ответил Волк. – Не злись.  
Он попытался поцеловать Шеня в нос, но Шень увернулся и укусил Волка за ухо. Тот охнул от неожиданности, и ослабил объятия.

\- Мы останемся ночевать здесь, - сказал Шень. – Я возьму у По плед, и займем какой-нибудь уголок.  
Волк, услышав про По, поморщился и невольно оскалился.  
\- Все-таки надо было окунуть его башкой в кастрюлю, - проворчал он себе под нос.  
Шень уставился на него с удивлением – у Волка нижняя челюсть отвердела, а в глазу мелькнуло такое непривычное и страшное выражение, которого Шень никогда раньше не видел. Он мысленно порадовался, что никогда не переходил Волку дорогу и что Волк относится к нему не так как к другим.

\- Мне пора возвращаться, - сказал Шень, решив, что вечером, перед сном, все-таки расспросит Волка, который обычно отмалчивался, что же там произошло на кухне. В любом случае, теперь Шень знал, откуда у По на руках такие страшные ожоги – видимо, По крайне не хотел, чтобы его окунали головой в кипяток.  
Шень выскользнул из объятий Волка, но тот в последний момент поймал Шеня за запястье и дернул к себе. Шень уперся ладонями в его твердую грудь, обтянутую под фартуком теплым бурым свитером.

\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовал Волк, сверкая глазом.  
\- Ты ревнуешь, что ли? – спросил Шень, пытаясь сдержать самодовольную улыбочку.  
\- А должен? – спросил Волк.  
Его широкая мозолистая ладонь легла Шеню на поясницу, сползла ниже и по-хозяйски стиснула ягодицу. Шень охнул и невольно прижался всем телом к Волку, такому горячему, пахнущему лимонным порошком и собственным потом. Волк жадно поцеловал его в шею, вызвав мурашки.  
\- Обнаглел совсем, - промурлыкал Шень, млея в его руках и подставляя горло под поцелуи.  
\- Ну вы еще потрахайтесь в комнате моего покойного дедушки! – возмутился заглянувший По. – Вы двое совсем охуели? Пошли нахер отсюда!

Шень улыбнулся, легонько оттолкнул Волка, скинул ему на руки куртку и спустился вниз. Его забавляло негласное соперничество за его внимание и за его задницу. Для себя он уже давно выбрал победителя, но все равно аккуратно поощрял обе стороны, не переходя границ. Волку полезно было соперничество, нечего расслабляться… и для отношений только в плюс, перчинка, страсть, ревность, и все такое…  
Шень машинально улыбнулся кому-то, кто с ним поздоровался, вручил пустую чашку Волку и повернулся к двери. Волк собрал посуду, сложил ее стопкой, водрузил наверх чашку Шеня и ушел на кухню. По принялся ходить по залу и проверять, насколько удобно посетителям, он почти всех знал лично, для каждого находил какие-то слова.  
«Неудивительно, что его все любят, - подумал Шень, наблюдая за ним. – На самом деле, главный в Даунтауне вовсе не Тигрица и не Гадюка, и не Обезьяна с Журавлем и Богомолом. Главный человек здесь По, хотя он такой простецкий и настолько в тени, что сразу об этом не догадаться».

Шень включился в работу, стараясь не морщиться от запаха потных тел, сырой одежды и наваристого жирного бульона. За стенами «Гунмэня» стоял несмолкаемый гул разговоров, в котором иногда прорезался громкий простуженный кашель, или смех, или крик. Там дожидались очередной раздачи кипятка и чая, и своей очереди погреться внутри.  
Шень остановился на пару секунд, переводя дыхание, сдул с лица упавшие пряди, выбившиеся из прически, и вдруг насторожился – привычный гул смолк, но не постепенно, а как-то моментально, в одну секунду, словно звук отсекли острейшим ножом. Шень машинально прикоснулся к ушам, испугавшись, что оглох, но тут же услышал шелест своей куртки, и надвинувшееся шуршание снега, и позвякивание посуды на кухне.  
В «Гунмэне» тоже замолчали, испугавшись ненормальной тишины снаружи. В тишине было слышно, как по стенам и крыше ресторана шуршит снег. По, бледный и напряженный, с прозрачными, горящими глазами, машинально задвинул Шеня себе за спину и шагнул к двери, но она и сама отворилась, впустив новых посетителей.

Шень не поверил своим глазам, увидев крепких мужчин в черных костюмах, новых и отглаженных, аккуратно подогнанных по фигуре. Он даже не подозревал, насколько отвык от вида нормальных людей – чистых, ухоженных, модных, бритых, с аккуратными стрижками и одеждой без заплаток.  
Мужчины в деловых костюмах расступились, пропустив маленькую черноволосую женщину в новеньком шелковом синем ханьфу, расшитом серебристым узором. В ее густых волосах, собранных в два тугих пучка, виднелась обильная седина. На усталом красивом лице алели яркие клановые татуировки.

Шень тупо смотрел на необычную женщину, а она огляделась, с брезгливостью и ужасом, и вдруг заметила его. Ее лицо мучительно исказилось, губы затряслись, она протянула к нему руки, и только тут до Шеня дошло, что он смотрит на свою мать. Он рванулся к ней навстречу, и едва не опрокинул, обхватив ее обеими руками.

\- Шень, - всхлипывала она и не могла выговорить от избытка чувств ничего, кроме его имени. – Ох, Шень.  
\- Мама, - проскулил он, прижимая ее к себе. – Мамочка! Мама!  
Она лихорадочно поглаживала его по спине, недоверчиво трогала худые руки, робко прикасалась к лицу и пыталась заглянуть в глаза, рассматривая его, как давно забытого незнакомца.

Шень тоже смотрел и увиденное его ужасало – мать постарела, на миловидное лицо, которое он запомнил молодым и свежим, упала сеточка морщин, видимо, косметические операции, которыми раньше пользовалась мать, не могли справиться со следами такого горя. Глаза, такие же миндалевидные, как у него, потухли, углы губ бесповоротно опустились.  
Шеня вдруг испугало то, насколько грязным, потасканным и изможденным он казался рядом с матерью. Он отдернул от нее руки, спрятал их за спину - ему было страшно прикасаться к ее синему платью, он боялся, что простое прикосновение оставит грязный след, запятнает эту сверхъестественную чистоту иного мира. Чистоту, которой здесь невозможно было достичь никаким способом.

Мать заговорила с ним, взволнованно и сбивчиво, но Шень ее не сразу понял. Язык, на котором говорила она, его родной язык, показался ему чужим и непонятным. Шень уже давно перестал на нем говорить, и постепенно и думать начал на низком, примитивном языке Даунтауна. Он забыл Высокое звучание, и теперь напряженно всматривался в нежное заплаканное лицо матери, пытаясь понять, о чем она ему говорит. Она замолчала, увидев растерянность на его лице, и заплакала еще горше, осознав, что это означает. Шень, смешавшись, уже не думал, что может запятнать ее, схватил благоговейно ее белые руки, прижался лбом к запястьям и покрыл поцелуями ладони.

Она снова заговорила, медленно и подчеркнуто четко, словно бы разговаривала с несмышленышем. Забытое понимание постепенно возвращалось к нему, и наконец до Шеня дошло, о чем говорит ему мать.  
\- Помилование? – повторил Шень, с трудом вспоминая высокий язык. – Разве так можно?  
Мать выдохнула и утерла слезы рукавом. Шень даже зажмурился, осознав все то, что она ему сообщила.

Все эти долгие одинокие годы, когда Шень был уверен, что о нем забыли и его бросили на произвол судьбы, отец оббивал пороги, добиваясь смягчения приговора. Ценой уговоров, взяток и угроз родители сумели выбить ему помилование.  
Шень сглотнул. У него звенело в голове. Мать робко, почти просительно прикасалась к нему, словно не могла до конца поверить, что он стоит перед ней, что он живой, настоящий. Она трогала его, поправляла одежду, касалась волос, гладила худые щеки и несмело улыбалась, ловя его взгляд.

Шень обернулся, поежившись от окружившей их любопытной, молчащей толпы, и заметил, что По смотрит на него цепким, холодным взглядом. По не понимал высокой речи, но сразу обо всем догадался, и взгляд у него было ну очень нехороший. Шеню стало страшновато – разумеется, По не отпустит его просто так, По считает его своей собственностью, чуть ли не рабом «Гунмэня»… и разве кучка вооруженных телохранителей сумеет защитить от взбесившейся толпы? Шень не сомневался, что По сумеет натравить озлобленных людей на ненавидимых им выходцев из другого мира. Как глупо было приезжать сюда. Как опасно!  
Шень машинально загородил мать плечом, стараясь встать между нею и По.

\- Что им надо? – процедил По, сузив глаза. – Чего они хотят?  
\- Моя мать хочет забрать меня, - прошептал Шень. – Меня помиловали… пожалуйста, дай мне уйти.  
\- Так и думал, - прошипел По. – Вовремя ты решил сбежать!  
Шень попятился, покрывшись мурашками от чужой неудержимой ярости. Мать с недоумением и страхом рассматривала обступивших их людей - они, оборванные, грязные и замерзшие, явно не вписывались в ее картину мира. Должно быть она, как и Шень когда-то, и не подозревала, какой ужас, какое дикарство и какая-то первобытная нищета скрывается за стенами.

\- По, не надо, пожалуйста, - попросил Шень, пытаясь воззвать к гласу рассудка. – Дай нам уйти. Они ведь вооружены, они людей покалечат…  
\- Ты! Никуда! Не пойдешь! – почти прорычал По, шагнул к нему и с такой силой схватил за руку, что едва не сломал.  
Шень заорал, извиваясь от боли, взвизгнула от ужаса мать, толпа загудела и надвинулась вплотную, а черные костюмы начали стрелять. По отшвырнуло в сторону, толпа взревела, сообразив, что ее убивают, и бросилась в наступление.

Выстрелы жужжали, не разбирая ни правого, ни виноватого, двое черных костюмов схватили мать под руки и потащили на выход, Шеня тоже бесцеремонно поволокли, надавив на затылок. Он оборачивался, пытаясь встретить глазами Волка, но вокруг бесновались озверевшие люди, плевались и швырялись посудой, пытались облить кипятком, ударить или больно схватить, то и дело кто-то падал, скошенный пулей, но это не останавливало других.

Шень увидел, что По стоит на полу на коленях, зажимая обеими руками живот, а между его пальцев ручейком течет кровь. Шень закричал, перепугавшись до чертиков: он вовсе не желал, чтобы все кончилось так. Он не желал По смерти - По был ему каким-никаким другом, и не самым плохим человеком в Даунтауне, и несмотря на все свои неоднозначные поступки, такого По точно не заслужил.  
По вскинул голову и Шень поймал взгляд его прозрачно-зеленых глаз. Несколько секунд По смотрел на него, не моргая, потом закрыл глаза и свалился на пол, пропав из вида за бушующей толпой.

Отставшего Шеня схватили за шиворот и бесцеремонно потащили к тяжелому бронетранспортеру с огромным логотипом-павлином. Шень спотыкался на каждом шагу, он лихорадочно искал глазами Волка, но того не было, и со всех сторон напирала толпа, хорошо знакомые ему люди, которые, совершенно обезумев от злобы, пытались ткнуть в него ножом, ударить палкой или швырнуть грязью.  
Кто-то ловко запустил чашку, она попала Шеню в голову, ослепив его на секунду, из пореза потекла кровь, залив лицо. Шень вяло отмахивался, пытаясь утереть глаза, и наконец-то увидел Волка – тот, в белом фартуке и с мокрыми, покрытыми мыльной пеной руками, методично пробирался к нему, расшвыривая людей на своем пути. Волк-то, конечно, не собирался причинять ему вред, Волк хотел защитить его, но разве в такой свалке это кому-нибудь пояснишь?

«Его тоже убьют, - осознал Шень. – Охрана решит, что он собирается напасть, и ему прострелят голову…»  
Будь обстоятельства другими, Шень бы сумел объяснить, что Волк хороший, что он не представляет угрозы, он не враг. Шень весь вспотел от ужаса, представив, что Волк пострадает и бездыханный упадет на землю, обливаясь кровью.  
Шень мог спасти Волка только одним способом – так что он поскорее отвернулся от него и ринулся к машине, оставив «Гунмэнь» и рассвирепевшую толпу за спиной.

Его запихнули в бронетранспортер и захлопнули тяжелую дверь, отсекая от злобного рева и летящей грязи. На соседнее сиденье почти упала мать, с растрепавшейся прической и разорванной полой ханьфу, бледная от пережитого ужаса.  
Над их головами застрекотал пулемет, дав очередь по толпе. Шень застонал и прильнул к зарешеченному окошку – толпа схлынула, оставив на истоптанном, грязном снегу трупы. Шень пытался найти Волка, живого или мертвого, но бронетранспортер рванул с места, хрустя и скрежеща колесами.

Мать прижималась к его плечу, до боли вцепившись ему в руку. Она расширенными, остановившимися глазами наблюдала сквозь одностороннее окошко, как проносятся мимо развалины Даунтауна.  
\- Звери, - выдохнула она. – Какие звери.  
\- Они не звери, - устало ответил Шень. – Они несчастные люди.  
Мать посмотрела на него с изумлением, потом поморщилась и вытащила из его растрепанных волос потертый гребень, испачканный кровью.

\- Какая гадость, - сказала она с отвращением и брезгливо бросила гребень на пол. – Ничего, милый, ты возвращаешься домой… все будет хорошо.  
Шень молча поднял гребень, который подарила ему Ба-чан, бережно обтер его рукавом свитера и убрал в карман куртки. Мать осеклась, она смотрела на него круглыми глазами и, кажется, немного его боялась.

\- Где отец? – спросил Шень. – Почему папа не приехал?  
Мать поджала губы и помолчала.  
\- Он скончался два месяца назад, - тихо сказала она. – Мне жаль, милый…  
Шень замер. Он с трудом выдохнул и растер ладонью грудь, в которой сильно и больно закололо. Адреналин отпускал, Шеня начало трясти от пережитого страха, от потрясения и свалившихся на него новостей.  
Мать взволнованно наблюдала за ним, протянула к нему руки - и через мгновение они уже плакали, заключив друг друга в объятия.

\- Расскажи, как ты жил? – попросила мать, когда Шень перестал скулить в ее плечо.  
Шень пожал плечами.  
\- По всякому, - коротко ответил он.  
Она понимающе пожала его руку. Шень взглянул в окошко и потерял дар речи, увидев, что они уже проехали стену. Он почти прилип к окну, рассматривая полузабытый им мир изобилия, света и цивилизации. Мать не стала ему мешать, только держала его крепко, словно боялась, что он может куда-то деться.

Шень так привык к облупленным, полуразрушенным кирпичным пятиэтажкам без стекол, к улицам, загроможденным мусором, с разбитыми дорогами, что с недоверчивым восхищением смотрел на городской пейзаж на горизонте. Сияющие небоскребы, облитые светом, пылали словно свечи, пытаясь пронзить небо. Над ними, на безумной высоте, медленно колыхались пузатые, разноцветные дирижабли. Дорога разветвилась, разбежалась ручейками, с обеих сторон возвышались эстакады, подсвеченные пронзительно голубым неоном.  
А через несколько минут, когда бронетранспортер въехал в город, Нью-Сеул напрыгнул на Шеня, ослепил его и потряс до глубины души. На соседних полосах мчались кары, не те проржавевшие и четырехколесные, остовы которых гнили в Даунтауне, а новенькие, разнообразные, и шестиколесные, и на магнитной подушке, и орбитреки. И люди… людей было много, они были такие красивые, чистые и разноцветные.  
Шень жадно рассматривал светлые улицы и праздничную толпу, на время забыв и о По, и о Волке. Это было словно сказочное королевство, словно ожившая мечта, фантазия из сна. Шень задирал голову, восторженно рассматривая небоскребы, но чем больше он видел и вспоминал, тем сильнее его грызла злая мысль о том, что это великолепие, вся эта сияющая цивилизация все время была рядом, спрятанная за чертовой стеной, которую кто-то зачем-то поставил много лет назад. Это было так несправедливо, так подло…

Бронетранспортер преодолел центр, спустился к побережью и выехал на огромнейший многополосный мост. Впереди виднелись островки, соединенные мостами, утопающие в зелени, кое-где из зелени выступали крыши особняков. Далеко внизу, у опор, плескалась лазурная вода.  
Машина долго ехала по мосту, свернула на очередном съезде, и под колесами зашуршал гравий насыпи. Перед бронетранспортером открылись автоматические ворота, он въехал в длинную тенистую аллею и, наконец, остановился.

Шень выбрался из машины и уставился на большой трехэтажный розово-белый особняк.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, милый, - сказал мать, цепко схватив его за рукав.  
Шень озирался, вспоминая окрестности, где он вырос: фонтан и скульптуры перед домом, ухоженный парк, который постепенно спускался к океану, беседку на обрыве, куда ему категорически запрещали ходить, когда он был маленьким…

Шень покрутил головой, пытаясь сообразить, где остался Даунтаун, замерзающий в снегопаде. Он ничуть не удивился, сообразив, что здесь нет ни снега, ни даже намека на него, в Нью-Сеуле погоду всегда корректировали, сколько он помнил. Здесь было всего лишь прохладно, не более… даже вода не замерзла.  
\- Милый, - умоляюще позвала мать. – Пойдем? Тебе надо отдохнуть… и переодеться.  
Она постаралась говорить спокойно, но Шень понял, что ей неприятно видеть сына в грязном, застиранном тряпье. Он кивнул и медленно пошел к дому.  
Прислуга выстроилась в холле, кланяясь ему, но Шень чувствовал себя экзотической зверушкой в зоопарке, на которую с любопытством глазеют. Раньше он вообще не обращал внимания на слуг, на тех, кто делал его жизнь приятной и комфортной, но теперь он старался запоминать лица и раскланивался в ответ, хоть и понимал, что шокирует этим еще сильнее.

Его спальня не изменилась… и все же он ее почти не узнал. Он привык к крошечной каморке, и к жарко натопленной комнатке, где за шторой кряхтела Ба-чан, и не знал, что ему делать в огромном пустом залитом светом зале, который был чуть ли не больше, чем зал «Гунмэня».  
Мать оставила его «освоиться», прислуга тоже удалилась, а Шень, оставшись наедине с собой, осторожно присел на край гигантской постели, достал из кармана гребень и принялся вертеть его, не зная, что делать и куда себя приткнуть. Все поменялось так неожиданно и так кардинально, что он совершенно не представлял, как жить дальше.

Он должен был испытывать радость и ликование, он ведь так мечтал вернуться домой, а испытывал грусть и думал о том, что больше никогда не увидит Волка, и не вернется в «Гунмэнь», и по его вине убили По, и что будет с Волком теперь, и остался ли он вообще жив?  
Длинная светлая штора трепетала от порывов ветра, Шень поднялся и вышел на широкий, просторный балкон, обвивающий весь второй этаж. Свежий океанский бриз подхватил распущенные волосы и радостно затрепал их. Шень свесился через каменный парапет и несколько минут бездумно рассматривал темно-синюю глубину внизу, и белую пену, клубящуюся у скалы.

Когда видео той страшной аварии просочилось в сеть и его начали травить, он подумывал покончить с собой, прыгнуть в воду с балкона, но струсил. Теперь бы, пожалуй, не струсил, но теперь прыгать было незачем – он искупил свою вину и вернулся домой…  
\- Я вернулся домой, - осознал Шень. – Я выжил в аду, я вернулся!  
Он расхохотался, пронзительно и безумно, ветер, напуганный его смехом, швырнул ему волосы в лицо. Шень смеялся, пока не охрип, и без сил опустился на колени, скорчившись под балконом. Он обернулся на звук шагов, и увидел, что мать, с белым лицом, наблюдает за ним из дверного проема. Она подошла к нему, тоже опустилась на колени и крепко обняла, не обращая внимания на то, что он по-прежнему в грязной старой одежде с чужого плеча, и волосы у него грязные и лоснящиеся.  
\- Ничего, милый, - тихо сказала она. – Ничего… ничего.


	9. Chapter 9

«Интересно, - подумал Шень. – Кто кого переупрямит?».

В прошлый визит его все избегали, словно он был зачумленным. К столу, где он устроился, никто не подошел, никто не подал ему чаю, на него смотрели искоса и тут же отводили взгляд, стоило ему посмотреть в упор. Шень демонстративно курил внутри «Гунмэня», хотя обычно это не поощрялось, и никто ничего ему не сказал.  
По старательно делал вид, что абсолютно не замечает необычного гостя. Шень был так рад видеть живого и относительно здорового По, что даже не сумел обидеться. И хотя ему было жаль потраченного времени, - теперь его время стоило безумно дорого, - но с другой стороны Шень осознавал, что нельзя переделать заброшенный на произвол судьбы город всего за один раз. Люди веками жили в разрухе, в несчастье и убожестве, и, конечно, никто из них не поверит, что он, шэньши Шень Конкъе из Нью-Сеула, захочет им помочь.

Шень устроился на самом престижном месте, заняв сразу два продавленных диванчика в пятнах соуса, закинул ногу за ногу и жестом приказал телохранителям уйти. Они переглянулись, но Шень раздраженно повторил сигнал.  
Он с трудом отвык от охраны, когда его сослали в Даунтаун, и теперь с трудом привыкал к тому, что специально обученные вооруженные люди сопровождают его повсюду. Теперь-то он был важной шишкой, он был одним из тех, кто правит городом… но важная шишка из Нью-Сеула ничего не добьется в «Гунмэне», а все изменения Даунтауна шли из «Гунмэня». Поэтому в этот раз Шень отказался от традиционного белого ханьфу, расшитого павлинами и золотыми драконами, завязал волосы в хвост и облачился в обычные джинсы и ветровку, новые и чистые, конечно, но более уместные в «Гунмэне», чем шелк и кандзаси, инкрустированные рубинами.

Шень стащил с плеча рюкзак, достал термос и налил в стаканчик крепкий кофе. Он подозревал, что и в этот раз ему никто не принесет чашку чая, так что предпочел позаботиться о себе сам. Он вытащил планшет, положил его на стол и включил новости – трехмерная голография повисла над столом, запись запустилась с полуслова.  
«Гунмэнь» потрясенно затих. Шень с интересом выслушал репортаж о себе и своей инициативе – телеканал был независимым… независимым от «Конкье» поэтому самым мягким эпитетом в его адрес было «безумец». Старый город…  
«Нью-Сеул», - напомнил себе Шень; он больше не человек со дна, он политик, и для него больше нет деления на Старый город и Даунтаун, есть Нью-Сеул и Сеул-за-стеной.  
…Старый город, Нью-Сеул, не мог взять в толк, почему он должен вспомнить о существовании забытой, закрытой и заброшенной материковой части, о которой рассказывают страшные сказки детям перед сном. А Шень из клана Конкье выдвигал дикие, непонятые инициативы – он собирался возродить трущобы, объединить оба Сеула в один мегаполис, без стен, без ссылок, без трущоб и нищеты.

Шень так задумался, потягивая кофе, что чуть не подпрыгнул, когда По плюхнулся напротив и прищурил зеленые глаза. По с интересом протянул руку, помахал сквозь исказившееся изображение, потом отдернул и хмыкнул.  
\- Голограмма, - сказал Шень. – Это когда…  
\- Я знаю, - отозвался По.  
Шень отключил новости и отодвинул рюкзак.

По рассматривал его в упор, а Шень рассматривал По, отпивая кофе из крышечки-стаканчика.  
\- Я рад, что ты жив, - сказал он. – Я не желал твоей смерти, По… мне жаль, что ты пострадал. Я сожалею, честно.  
По фыркнул.  
\- Ну и зачем ты вернулся? – спросил с любопытством. – Тебя что, снова выгнали?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Шень. – Я вернулся, чтобы поговорить. Я хочу договориться.  
\- Со мной? – удивился По. – О чем же?  
\- С тобой, - согласился Шень. – Я хочу разрушить стену между нашими городами.  
По расхохотался почти до слез, запрокинув голову. Он ржал обидно, но Шень помалкивал.

\- Да ты шутишь, - выдохнул По. – Нет? О черт, да ты и правда серьезно! А причем тут я?  
\- Я знаю, как обстоят дела в Даунтауне, - сказал Шень. – Здесь главная вовсе не Тигрица, и не Богомол с Обезьяной… а ты.  
По вскинул бровь.  
\- Продолжай, - подумав, сказал он. – Что ты затеял и какая тебе в этом выгода?  
\- Мне – никакой, - честно ответил Шень. – Я делаю это, потому что могу… и потому что никто больше этого никогда не сделает.  
\- А ты, типа, совестливый? – прошипел По, растеряв даже намек на веселье. – Что-то я не припомню в тебе благородства и великодушия, Шень!  
\- Я прожил здесь достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что Даунтаун – это не только сборище мерзавцев и бандитов, - возразил Шень. – Здесь живут и хорошие люди, которые ничем не заслужили такого…

\- Ой, ой, - поморщился По. – Ну, допустим, живут, но лично тебе-то что?  
\- Да ничего! – взорвался Шень. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы люди умирали просто так, ни за что! Потому что триста лет назад кто-то поставил стену и зачем-то разделил город пополам!  
\- Не пизди, - ответил По. – Мне-то не пизди. Вдохновляющие речи будешь толкать перед толпой, если она согласится тебя послушать… а без моей помощи никто тебя не послушает, мы оба это знаем, верно?  
Шень неохотно кивнул.  
\- Правду! - приказал По. – Зачем ты вернулся? Что тебе от нас надо?  
Шень шумно выдохнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я лучше покажу.

Он снова включил планшет, пару раз ткнул в экран и развернул трехмерную спутниковую карту. По изумленно присвистнул и даже привстал, рассматривая детали.  
\- Это же…  
\- Наша планета, - подтвердил Шень.  
\- Вся покрыта водой, - пробормотал По.  
\- Ну… не вся, - ответил Шень. – Остались места, где живут люди… а вот и Сеул - один из немногих незатопленных городов.  
Он подвигал пальцами, увеличивая карту, и заставил трехмерную голограмму медленно кружиться, чтобы показать город во всей красоте.

\- Стена, - прошептал По, ткнув пальцем в серую ниточку, разделившую мегаполис.  
\- Вот с этой стороны, на побережье, проживает девяносто пять процентов населения, - сказал Шень. – А здесь, где материковая часть, здесь мы, это Даунтаун.  
По хмыкнул, рассматривая контраст кишащего муравейника и пустынного, разрушенного плато.  
\- Как вы там вообще помещаетесь? – спросил он с любопытством. – Небоскребы?  
\- Небоскребы, - кивнул Шень. – Искусственные насыпи, рукотворные острова… но это все херня, на самом деле. Наша часть города давно задыхается от тесноты, а вот ваша…  
\- А у нас огромные пустые территории, которые вам не терпится прихапать, - медленно проговорил По. - А нас куда?  
\- Да никуда, - в сердцах ответил Шень. – Неужели ты не понимаешь? Ты же умный! Городу надо расширяться, осваивать пустые земли, всем от этого только лучше будет!  
\- Понимаю, - согласился По. – Но куда ты все-таки собираешься деть нас? Ты же понимаешь, что людей отсюда нельзя выпускать за Стену.  
\- Пока что нельзя, - согласился Шень. – Людей надо лечить и учить, кормить и одевать… приучить к цивилизации постепенно. Пусть не этих людей, но хотя бы их детей.  
\- А потом что? – спросил По. – Будете клеймить нас, как людей второго сорта? Мы будем вам туалеты чистить и тарелки мыть?  
Шень улыбнулся.

\- Кстати о мытье тарелок, - сказал он. – Помнишь Волка?  
\- Отлично помню этого полудурка, - процедил По. – Ты его вроде так любил, так любил, а сам сбежал и думать о нем забыл… и он через месяц пропал зимой. Ну и что?  
\- У него есть младшая сестра, - сказал Шень. – Пятилетняя девочка… она третий месяц проходит реабилитацию в пансионе для трудных детей. И знаешь что?  
\- Что? – ошеломленно спросил По.  
\- Она уже сейчас почти ничем не отличается от наших детей, - ответил Шень. – У детей вообще гибкая психика, особенно у маленьких.  
\- Но ее все равно держат с трудными детьми, - мрачно сказал По. – Значит, Волк все-таки пропал из-за тебя? Я уж думал, что его прирезали где-то в подворотне…  
\- Мечтай, - фыркнул Шень. – Я с ним живу.  
По вскинул брови.

\- В смысле… ты забрал его туда?  
\- Его и его семью, - спокойно ответил Шень. – И представь себе, никто не считает их людьми второго сорта. И они вовсе не драят мои унитазы. Они учатся!  
\- И чему же учится Волк? – ядовито спросил По. – Мыть тарелки цивилизованным способом?  
\- Читать и писать, - пожал плечами Шень. – Жить не ради выживания, а просто так…  
По прищурил глаза.

\- Допустим, у Волка привилегии, - наконец, сказал он. – Он тебя качественно шпилит, вот ты ради него и стараешься, но с остальными-то как? Или ты всем предлагаешь благоденствие? Так это утопия.  
\- Не всем, - спокойно ответил Шень. – Многие откажутся… из тупости, из страха, потому что менять жизнь страшно, я по себе знаю. Поэтому мне нужен ты.  
\- А что я должен делать? – с ядовитым интересом спросил По. – Утирать сопливые носы? Обещать то, во что и сам не верю? Или шпилить тебя вдобавок к Волку?  
Шень замолчал. Он сразу знал, что с По будет трудно, но от такого напора он даже вспотел.

\- А поедешь со мной? – предложил Шень. – Посмотришь на то, в чем собираешься отказать жителям Даунтауна.  
\- Я?! – поразился По. – Я собираюсь отказать?  
\- Ты! – настойчиво сказал Шень. – Без тебя у меня ничего не получится. Если убедишься ты – убедится Даунтаун.  
\- Покажи еще раз карту? – попросил По. – У вас у всех такие штуки есть?  
\- У вас тоже будут, - сказал Шень. – Вы такие же жители… и большая часть вообще ни в чем не виновата. Я был ссыльным, я преступник, а Волк просто родился здесь, и ты, и маленькая сестра Волка, и Журавль, и даже Тигрица…  
Он осекся, потому что Тигрица как раз мало походила на невинную, и она была преступницей похлеще Шеня.

По его не слушал, он с почти детским любопытством рассматривал трехмерную карту. Он быстро сообразил, как крутить, приближать и удалять, и поэтому игрался вовсю.  
\- Надо же, сколько людей, - прошептал он. – Ой, сколько всего!  
\- Это настоящие люди, они прямо сейчас по улицам ходят, - сказал Шень. – Это спутниковая карта в режиме реального времени.  
По отодвинул планшет со вздохом сожаления.

\- Мне надо подумать, - сказал он. – Я тебе верю… но не представляю, как провернуть то, что ты задумал.  
Шень просиял.  
\- То, что ты в меня веришь – это уже много, - сказал он. – Так что, поедешь со мной?  
\- Прямо сейчас? – удивился По. – Конечно нет, мне надо работать!  
\- Не обязательно сейчас, - улыбнулся Шень. – Когда сможешь и захочешь. Я вернусь… и не отступлюсь. Я хочу, чтобы ты своими глазами увидел, каким я сделаю Даунтаун.  
\- Ладно, - проворчал По. – Хотя сдается мне, что ты просто чокнулся.

Он встал и протянул Шеню руку, и на глазах у всех Шень ее пожал, догадавшись, что с этого момента перестанет быть неприкасаемым.  
\- Будешь рагу… или побрезгуешь? – спросил По, склонив голову набок. – Угощаю.  
\- Буду, - сказал Шень. - Не умничай тут. То, что я переехал, не значит, что я стал снобом… Даунтаун у меня уже в крови.  
По усмехнулся и поманил официанта.

\- Кстати, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, - вдруг сказал Шень, отставив опустевшую пиалу.  
\- Взятка? – усмехнулся По. – Ты еще ничего полезного не начал делать, а уже плодишь коррупцию.  
\- Это подарок, - невозмутимо ответил Шень. – И я слишком верю в твою неподкупность.  
По расхохотался.  
\- И что же это?  
Шень обернулся и сделал знак одному из охранников. Тот кивнул и ушел, и вернулся с тяжелым ящиком. Двое других несли ящики поменьше.

\- Это что за хуйня? – взволнованно спросил По. – Что там такое?  
\- Наверх несите, - скомандовал Шень, перейдя на высокую речь. - По лестнице в спальню.  
\- Куда они поперлись? – возмутился По. – Что ты им сказал? Эй, уебаны, ну-ка стойте!  
\- Да не нервничай ты, - снисходительно сказал Шень. – Пошли, посмотришь, что я тебе притащил.  
По стащил застиранный фартук, повесил его на спинку диванчика и с тяжелым вздохом принялся подниматься по лестнице.

\- Свободны, - сказал Шень и закрыл дверь, когда телохранители отправились ждать его в машине.  
По осторожно обошел коробки, потом подцепил крышку и даже ахнул, когда та откатилась в сторону, и он увидел содержимое.  
\- Не обессудь, я в таком чтиве не разбираюсь, - сказал Шень. – Поэтому я сгреб весь любовно-исторический раздел книжного магазина. Надеюсь, тебе понравится… вроде бы там какие-то награды, критики хвалят…  
\- Охуеть, - простонал По. – Сколько книжек!  
Он вытащил одну и понюхал. Потом достал сразу несколько и принялся листать.  
\- Там какие-то на упрощенном общем, - виновато проговорил Шень. – Но я и словарь купил, надеюсь, ты разберешься.  
\- Хитрожопое ты создание, Шень, - рассмеялся По. – Ладно, проваливай, мне не до тебя.  
Он жадно осмотрел ящики, ему явно не терпелось проинспектировать содержимое.

Шень, посерьезнев, подошел к По, крепко взял его обеими руками за скулы и вдумчиво, глубоко поцеловал. По выронил книжку и обнял его за спину, он всего несколько секунд позволял Шеню вести, потом навязал свой темп, вылизал рот Шеня настойчивым влажным языком. Шень отстранился и напоследок легонько поцеловал По в губы.

\- А это что и за что? – улыбнулся По, глаза у него мягко сияли, губы припухли, и вид был обескураженный.  
\- Спасибо тебе за все, - тихо сказал Шень. – За то, что был добр ко мне. Если бы не ты, я бы пропал.  
\- Да ну, - смутился По. – Скажешь тоже…  
\- Ты много для меня сделал, - твердо сказал Шень. – И я постараюсь вернуть добро… и тебе, и Даунтауну. Вы меня изменили и сделали лучше... и я это докажу!

По грустно улыбнулся, погладил его по щеке, провел кончиками пальцев по белым волосам и отпустил его.  
\- Я так тебя хотел и так злился, что ты выбрал другого, - задумчиво сказал он. – Шень, ты никогда не думал, что нам было бы хорошо вместе?  
\- Думал, - ответил Шень. – Не было бы нам хорошо вместе… мы бы друг друга убили в конце концов.  
\- Теперь-то что уж, - вздохнул По. – Надеюсь, ты с Волком счастлив… и не обижай парня, он заслуживает покоя и счастья.  
Шень усмехнулся.  
\- До встречи, - сказал он. – Я еще вернусь.

По отмахнулся от него и склонился над ящиком с книгами, а Шень сбежал по ступенькам вниз, чувствуя себя легким и свободным. Он только начал раздавать накопившиеся долги, но ему уже стало намного легче, чем когда-либо. Он был свободен, и его совесть была чиста.  
Трущобы тянулись за окном бронетранспортера, Шень задумчиво постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику, рассматривая развалины. Потом битый асфальт и разрушенные дома сменились пустой выжженной зоной перед стеной. Раз в неделю здесь вычищали огнеметами, домов здесь не осталось и люди сюда не приходили. Шень проехал зону отчуждения и задрал голову, рассматривая стену – гладкую и высокую. Говорили, что некоторые смельчаки пытались перелезть… наверняка городские слухи. Даже зацепиться не за что, металлизированный пластик, ровный и скользкий.

Тяжелая дверь шлюза закрылась, несколько секунд бронетранспортер со всех сторон поливало дезинфицирующей пеной. Потом впереди открылась вторая дверь, и машина выехала на свет. Шень торопливо нажал кнопку светофильтров: засветилась неоновая разметка трассы, вдоль дороги переливались красками рекламные щиты, сияла реклама на дирижаблях, летающих над городом. Казалось, каждый уголок сверкает, несмотря на белый день, и это здорово раздражало и слепило.

Шень откинулся назад. Он дремал, пока машина плыла в густом потоке транспорта, пересекая мосты. На искусственном острове, где теперь жил Шень, был строгий пропускной режим, но Шеня это не касалось, его автомобиль с логотипом Конкье прекрасно знали.  
Бронетранспортер остановился посреди тихого района, утопающего в зелени, Шень выбрался из машины и остановился у почти незаметной арки, увитой цветущим плющом.

\- На сегодня все, - сказал он водителю и охране. – Спасибо за работу, ребята, приятного вечера.  
Он не стал дослушивать ответных пожеланий, толкнул калитку, стилизованную под старину, скользнул в арку и очутился в зеленом тенистом садике. Оказывается, вежливость ничего не стоит, но при этом неплохо окупается - это был один из многих полезных уроков Даунтауна.

Шень прошагал по мощеной дорожке, петляющей мимо грота с водопадом, вытянутого прудика с лилиями, и маленького садика с поздними хризантемами. Дорожка вывела его к дому, Шень свернул и, не заходя внутрь, вышел на открытую веранду, залитую закатным солнцем. Их дом стоял на берегу океана, - берег, конечно, был искусственный, насыпной, но знал об этом только Шень, - впереди расстилался маленький пляж, чистый и пустынный. Волк, добрая душа, там подкармливал чаек и изредка залетающих пеликанов.  
На веранде, обложившись подушками и разноцветными клубками, восседала Ба-чан, подставив солнцу босые, голые по колено, загорелые ноги.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - приказала она, поманив Шеня скрюченным пальцем.  
Шень послушно подошел.

Ба-чан была непредсказуема как ветер. Она не уставала ворчать, что он человек не их круга, птица не их полета, рыба не их глубины, баламут, наглец, совратил Волка, разбил ему сердце, а она сразу знала, а она предупреждала, но ее никто не слушал, а Волк полгода ходил черный от горя, сам не свой… и так далее, и тому подобное, главное было – не ввязаться в спор, потому что Шень еще ни разу не выиграл.  
Он думал, что бабка его ненавидит, потому что она ему ни разу не сказала доброго слова, но при этом она почти всегда соглашалась с его решениями. Волк не хотел отдавать Кроху в пансионат, и они с Шенем чуть не поссорились, но Бабка, внимательно выслушав их обоих, больно ткнула Волка клюкой в ребра и обозвала недальновидным идиотом.

Кроха в пансионате быстро освоилась и уже мало отличалась от сеульских детей. С мальчишками было сложнее, они были слишком взрослые и слишком неуправляемые, чтобы спихнуть их в какое-нибудь элитное исправительно-учебное заведение. Шень выписывал им учителей, но все было бестолку, мальчишки, повзрослевшие в Даунтауне слишком рано, не хотели ни учиться, ни адаптироваться, и наверное, дело бы закончилось ничем, если бы не Ба-чан и ее волшебная клюка.  
Шень уж не знал, как бабка втемяшила внукам необходимость привыкать к новой жизни, - судя по синякам, не обошлось без воплей и тычков, - но пацанята присмирели и стали более-менее адекватными. Помог еще и пример Волка – тот не стал упрямиться, а с жадность оголодавшего накинулся на знания и возможности, который ему предоставил новый мир.

Способности к языкам у Волка не было, зато была фантастическая способность к технике. Шень смирился с тем, что Волку интересней копаться в деталях и механизмах, чем присутствовать на светских раутах. Его поражало то, что Волк, не имея теоретических знаний, был способен собрать и разобрать практически любой механизм и неплохо разбирался в электронике. Наверное, это было врожденное, для Шеня все схемы были на одно лицо, а Волк как-то делал так, чтобы все это работало.

Шень крутился как белка в колесе, пытаясь устроить свою новую семью и при этом сохранять хорошие отношения со вдовствующей матерью, которая не понимала, зачем он притащил странных полудиких людей из Даунтауна. И при этом пришлось заново вникать в руководство корпорацией, потому что после смерти отца Шень стал наследником всего, на него навесили столько социальных обязанностей и ролей, что Шень бился как рыба об лед, и чувствовал, что у него едет крыша, и последней каплей стала ссора с Волком.

На самом деле они оба были не виноваты. Мальчишки в очередной раз сбежали и отправились бродить по городу – диковатые, толком не знающие языка, выбивающиеся из толпы своим расхристанным видом. Шень отправил на их поиски всех, кого только сумел, а Волк, сходя с ума от беспокойства, сорвался на нем. Они наговорили друг другу множество неприятных вещей, которых на самом деле не думали – и о том, кто играет в паршивого благодетеля, и о том, кто должен быть по гроб обязан, что его и его вшивую семейку вывезли из трущоб, и о том, кто шлюха и всегда был шлюхой, и о том, кто умственно недоразвитый, неблагодарный и вообще должен землю целовать от счастья, что до него снизошли.  
В конце концов Шень не выдержал и отвесил Волку звонкую пощечину, на что рассвирепевший, озверевший Волк схватил его за горло. Шень больше напугался, чем пострадал, но все могло бы закончиться нехорошо, если бы не Ба-чан, которая внимательно их слушала, стоя в сторонке. Она шагнула к ним и необычайно ловко для такой согнутой слабой старушки огрела Волка клюкой по руке. Волк даже ахнул, а Ба-чан, с воплями «неблагодарный» и «вырастила на свою голову» так отходила его по спине, что чуть не переломала ребра.

Шень, измотанный душевно и физически, сбежал на пляж. Какая-то наглая чайка попыталась его клюнуть, но он так ее пнул, что она укатилась в воду, и больше птицы его не трогали. Он устроился на линии прибоя, подсунув под задницу сложенный измятый ханьфу, и вытянул ноги к набегавшим волнам, наслаждаясь щекоткой песка и волн. Бриз трепал волосы, по голым ногам ползали какие-то мелкие морские зверушки, но Шень, впервые за долгое время, ощутил, что ему становится спокойно и хорошо.

Потом пришел Волк, сел рядом и, поглядывая искоса, сказал, что мальчишки вернулись, они сами нашли дорогу домой.  
\- Хорошо, - равнодушно ответил Шень, не глядя на него.  
\- Ты нас выгонишь теперь? – спросил Волк, опустив голову.  
\- Нет, - ответил Шень. – Живите… лучше я сам уйду, если тебе со мной плохо.  
Волк даже вздрогнул.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Мне с тобой хорошо! Прости, что я наговорил… я со зла. Я так не думаю.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Шень.  
Волк подвинулся еще ближе и всмотрелся в его измученное, утомленное лицо. Потом ахнул, увидев, какие синяки налились на шее. Он даже побледнел.

\- Ерунда, - ответил Шень, заметив его полный ужаса взгляд. – Это лечится за секунду.  
Волк обнял его со спины, стиснул, прижимаясь лицом к его затылку.  
\- Мне так жаль, - прошептал он. – Я тебе такого наговорил… ты был так добр ко мне… к моей семье, а я…  
\- Хватит! – оборвал его Шень. – Оставь меня. Я устал.  
Волк послушно отодвинулся, но не ушел. Он расстегнул рубашку и накинул Шеню на плечи, чтобы тот не обгорел. Шень дышал соленым воздухом, шевелил пальцами в мокром песке и потихоньку успокаивался.

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал он Волку, заметив, что тот ерзает, словно сидит на иголках.  
\- И я тебя люблю, - ответил тот. – Не хочу с тобой больше ругаться… так паршиво на душе.  
Шень потянулся к нему – и Волк тут же крепко обнял его, прижал к себе и принялся целовать, жарко и жадно, в лицо, в шею, грудь и плечи.  
\- Ты меня на виду у всех трахнуть решил? – простонал Шень, когда Волк затащил его под себя и вжал спиной в песок, пытаясь раздвинуть ноги коленом. – Ты рехнулся?!  
Волк неохотно выпустил его, напоследок нежно поцеловав в губы.  
И с того дня Ба-чан, не прекращая ворчать, что Шень – кара божья, начала о нем по-своему заботиться, заставляя чаще есть, больше спать и меньше беситься, причем, она не гнушалась ни уговорами, ни клюкой.

\- Да, Ба-чан? – спросил Шень, остановившись перед ней.  
Бабка поманила его, заставив наклониться, приложила цветную нитку к его руке, измерив длину от плеча до запястья, и отмахнулась.  
\- Это мне свитер? – уважительно спросил Шень, рассматривая разноцветное, почти радужное вязание на ее коленях.  
\- Там видно будет, - уклончиво ответила она.

Шень зашел в дом. Судя по тишине, мальчишки снова где-то слонялись. В гостиной, перед разложенными на полу деталями, сидел Волк, хмурясь в задумчивости.  
\- Что делаешь? – спросил Шень, свалившись на диванчик и закинув ноги на спинку. – Это что, наш робот-пылесос?  
\- Ага, - ответил Волк. – Мне стало интересно, как он работает…  
Он поймал ироничный взгляд Шеня.  
\- Я все соберу обратно, - пообещал Волк.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Шень зевнул. – А не соберешь – так новый купим, хоть десяток!  
\- Я соберу, - с нажимом проговорил Волк.  
Он поднялся и вытер руки полотенцем. Шень наблюдал за ним, заложив руки за голову. Волк сел рядом, стащил с него джинсы и отбросил их в сторону, положил ладонь на белое, незагорелое колено.

\- Я ездил в Даунтаун, - сказал Шень. – Виделся с По.  
Волк дрогнул, его глаза недобро сощурились, верхняя губа на секунду задралась, приоткрыв выступающие заостренные зубы. Ладонь замерла.  
\- Да? – спросил он. – И как он?  
\- Да, - сладко проговорил Шень, поглядывая искоса. – Жизнерадостен и упитан, как обычно. Обещал подумать над моим предложением.  
\- Угу, - ответил Волк, глаза у него потемнели от гнева и ревности.  
Шень мысленно восхитился уровнем современной медицины – искусственный глаз, выращенный из кусочка самого Волка и какой-то микроэлектроники, был точно таким же, как и настоящий, и цвет менял по настроению, и вообще… если не знать, то не отличить. Правда, шрам с лица Волк все равно не свел, оставил на память о родном городе.

Ладонь Волка скользнула выше, к бедру, надавила, заставляя раздвинуть ноги.  
\- Ты будешь с ним часто видеться? – спросил Волк, всматриваясь в лицо Шеня.  
\- Если он согласится мне помогать, - честно ответил Шень.  
Ладонь Волка легла на мошонку, пальцы скользнули дальше, легонько надавили на дырку.  
\- Что, проверяешь не выебал ли меня По? – развеселился Шень. – Ты настолько низкого мнения о моей моральности?  
\- Я очень высокого мнения о твоей моральности, - возразил Волк, растягивая дырку кончиками пальцев. – Мне очень нравится твоя моральность…  
\- То, что ты трогаешь – это не моральность, - простонал Шень, которого возбуждал и злой вид Волка, и его нежные настойчивые прикосновения. – Она в другом месте!  
\- М-м, - ответил Волк и облизнул два пальца. – Она глубже?  
\- Да! – выдохнул Шень и развел ноги шире.

Волк перехватил его за плечо и рывком перевернул на живот. Шень запутался в задранной длинной ветровке, задергался, пытаясь освободиться, но Волк ловко стянул ткань, обездвижив его, и оставил на виду только обнаженную задницу.  
\- Извращенец, - простонал Шень, пытаясь не тереться членом о диван.  
Волк оттянул ягодицу и тут же вставил два мокрых пальца, пропихнув их на всю глубину. Шень взвыл и задергался, но Волк спокойно и неторопливо растягивал его, раздвигая пальцы.  
\- А вдруг мелкие придут? – испуганно спросил Шень.  
\- М-м, - ответил Волк.  
Шень не успел и сообразить, как его, полуголого и ошалевшего, подняли на руки. Волк отнес его в спальню, уложил на кровать и помог раздеться. Шень самодовольно прищурился, заметив, что у Волка особенное выражение лица – упрямое и сосредоточенное. Видать, слова о По его за живое задели, Волк в глубине души был ревнивым, словами он этого не говорил, но всегда дурел и бесился.

Шень перевернулся на четвереньки и схватился руками за удобную раму в изголовье. Волк устроился сзади, щелкнул дозатором смазки и мазнул между ягодиц.  
\- Что ты там возишься? – прошипел Шень.  
\- Сейчас все будет, - пообещал Волк.  
У него был такой многообещающий голос, что Шень содрогнулся от возбуждения. Волк крепко взял его за бедра и осторожно насадил до самого конца. Он двигался медленно, чтобы Шень привык, и обычно когда Волк начинал медленно, это означало, что потом будет долго и мучительно, до слез и мольбы пощадить.

Волк, распробовав секс, быстро ему научился, а так как ему было не наплевать, чего хочет и что любит Шень, он внимательно изучал его реакции, пробовал все, что Шень предлагал, и в конце концов выдрессировался так, что Шень даже не думал трахаться с кем-то на стороне – Волк делал это лучше всех, он во всем был лучше всех. Шень даже извращенно жалел, что на жалобы и слезы матери, почему он живет с дикарем-чужаком и не ищет человека своего круга, не может ответить честно.

\- Я скоро кончу, - прошептал Шень, поджимая пальцы на ногах.  
\- Кончай, - спокойно проговорил Волк, который даже с дыхания не сбился.  
Он двигался, выдерживая неторопливый ритм, засаживал полностью и почти полностью вынимал. Шень задвигал рукой и всхлипнул, когда между пальцев потекло липкое и теплое. Волк остановился и лег на него всем телом. Шень вздрагивал, шумно дышал, выворачиваясь в приятных судорогах.

\- Продолжаем, - сказал Волк. – Ложись на спину.  
\- Нет, я устал, - капризно проговорил Шень.  
\- Потерпишь, - ответил Волк и перевернул его.  
Шень раздвинул ноги и сцепил лодыжки у Волка на пояснице, схватился руками повыше локтей, когда Волк лег на него всем телом. Волк принялся целовать его, прикасался губами к ресницам, очерчивал поцелуями скулы и подбородок. Шень млел от его внимания и потихоньку возбуждался, и сам начал подмахивать бедрами.

\- Как там, говоришь, поживает толстяк? – осведомился Волк.  
\- Прекрасно поживает, - промурлыкал Шень. – А что?  
\- Да ничего, - ответил Волк и взял Шеня за горло, аккуратно придушивая.  
Рука у него была сильная и твердая, наверное, при желании Волк мог бы и шею свернуть без особых усилий, но он только легонько душил, доводя до эйфории, и отпускал, чтобы Шень мог глотнуть воздуха.  
\- Перевернись! – приказал Волк, отстранившись.

Шень иногда ворчал, что Волк крутит его, как куклу, но на этот раз послушался молча, лег грудью на постель, оттопырив задницу. Волк что-то довольно пробормотал, должно быть похвалил за послушание, и шлепнул по ягодице, пристроился и принялся трахать всерьез, быстро и почти грубо. Шень, едва не закатывая глаза от удовольствия, прислушивался к ощущениям своего тела – соски терлись о льняную простынь, коленки засаднило, член Волка таранил узкие стенки, не давал им сомкнуться, прицельно упирался в чувствительную точку внутри.  
\- Погоди! – взмолился Шень. – Я так кончу!  
\- Валяй, - разрешил Волк.  
\- А ты меня потом отпустишь? – робко спросил Шень.  
\- Нет, - ответил Волк.  
Шень молча оттянул мошонку, отодвигая оргазм. Волк поцеловал его в мокрую от пота спину, не останавливаясь и не давая пощады.

Измученный Шень даже выключился на несколько секунд, и пришел в себя от холодного прикосновения – Волк заботливо вытирал его мокрым полотенцем. Шень потянулся всем телом, ощутив приятную, сладкую усталость. Шея сзади ныла, должно быть, Волк снова не сдержался и прихватил зубами за обновленного, ярко-красного павлина на плече.  
Шень дотянулся до футболки, свисающей с тумбочки, и натянул ее. Футболка оказалась Волка, она была слишком длинной, но Шень решил, что и так сойдет.

Волк вернулся с подносом, поставил его на кровать и протянул Шеню бокал с оранжевым коктейлем.  
\- Твоя «Аляска», - сказал Волк. – И сэндвичи, пожалуйста, съешь.  
Шень улыбнулся.  
\- Я когда-нибудь на тебе женюсь, - сказал он. – Ты, блядь, просто идеален!  
Волк усмехнулся и сел рядом.

\- А что такое «аляска»? – спросил он, пока Шень давился от голода и жадности.  
\- Архипелаг на севере, - ответил Шень. – Это когда, знаешь, много островов рядышком, а на самом деле одна затопленная гора.  
\- А причем тут это? – спросил Волк, кивнув в сторону бокала.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Шень. – Когда-то там были горы и даже вулканы, а теперь несколько северных факторий.  
\- А кто там живет? – заинтересовался Волк.  
\- Русские, - рассеянно ответил Шень. – Спроси у компьютера, он тебе расскажет историю Потопа и покажет видео со спутника.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто ответил Волк.  
Он забрал опустевший поднос и унес его, а Шень, неохотно натянув шорты, вышел в гостиную. На пляже орали чайки, должно быть, мальчишки уже вернулись и дразнили птиц. Ба-чан бродила вокруг стола, постукивая клюкой, и расставляла тарелки.

\- Помойся! – сказала она, шумно принюхавшись. – Пахнешь, как непотребная девка!  
\- Ладно, - кисло ответил Шень, потому что спорить с бабкой было опасно, у нее, наверное, уже был черный пояс по избиению клюкой.  
Он свернул в ванную на первом этаже, разделся и с сожалением смыл с кожи запах Волка, запах пота и секса. Шень любил пахнуть Волком, это придавало ему уверенности, словно Волк, верный и надежный, был рядом с ним всегда, даже в многоэтажной громаде корпорации «Конкье».

\- …на дирижабль!  
\- Вы залезли на дирижабль? – переспросил Шень, заглянув в столовую.  
\- Они попытались, - мрачно ответил Волк.  
Шень остановился и посмотрел на мальчишек. У тех хищно блестели глаза. Волк был хмур.  
\- Так, - сказал Шень. – Что задумали?  
У него заранее заныли виски, но он сел на свое место, между Волком и Ба-чан, и к нему тут же подвинули тарелки и палочки.  
\- Они-сан, - вкрадчиво сказал Первый. – А можно нам попасть на какой-нибудь дирижабль?  
\- Зачем? – спросил Шень.  
Мальчишки переглянулись.  
\- Ну… интересно, - неуверенно ответил Второй. – А что там внутри?  
\- Ничего особенного, - ответил Шень.  
Мальчишки снова переглянулись.

\- А ты там был? – спросил Первый, сверкая глазами.  
\- Нет, - ответил Шень. – Но я знаю, что там хранится.  
\- Что?! – хором спросили мальчишки.  
\- Семена, - усмехнулся Шень.  
\- Семена? – удивился Волк. – Почему?  
\- На всякий случай, - ответил Шень. – Если вдруг снова затопит, чтобы не повторился голод первых лет. А еще там держат оригиналы хроник. В назидание потомкам.  
\- Так туда не пускают? – разочарованно спросил Второй.  
\- Пускают, - возразил Шень. – Там даже живут специальные ученые люди, меняются раз в месяц.  
Мальчишки принялись корчить друг другу рожи, потом уставились на Шеня.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил он. – Вы туда не попадете. Только там вас не хватало.  
\- Но они-чан…  
\- Достаточно, - спокойно, но доходчиво сказал Волк. – Вы слышали, что сказано.  
Мальчишки помрачнели. Шень невольно улыбнулся. Его и забавляло, но и где-то в глубине души раздражало, что формально главой семьи был он, но на самом деле решающее слово всегда оставалось за Волком, и только Волка все по-настоящему слушались.  
«Зато Волк слушает меня», - подумал Шень и успокоился.

Окно было распахнуто, поэтому Шень слышал, как орут на пляже полуночные чайки, и как рокочет прибой, и как плещутся на глубоководье дельфины, и как мальчишки, в своей спальне на первом этаже, дерутся подушками.  
Волк спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, обнимая ее обеими руками. Шень курил, устроившись на широком подоконнике, свесив ногу на пол. Внизу, в гостиной, ползал и жужжал несчастный робот-пылесос, которого Волк собрал как-то неправильно. Пылесос не отключался нажатием на кнопку и ползал за всеми, жужжа как-то угрожающе.  
\- До утра у него аккумулятор сядет, - не очень уверено сказал Волк. – Пусть ползает, завтра починю.  
Судя по бодрому звуку, пылесос пока не собирался разряжаться, а пытался засосать в свою утробу весь мир. Шень усмехнулся, рассматривая голое, загорелое и сухощавое плечо Волка, и его бок с огромной красочной татуировкой – старую неудачную татуху забили полноцветным детальным рисунком от именитого мастера.

Шень спрыгнул с подоконника, отложив вейп, задернул штору, чтобы луна, отражаясь от воды, не светила в спальню, и устроился у Волка под боком.  
Тот проснулся на секунду, подмял Шеня и обхватил обеими руками, и тут же заснул, положив голову ему на плечо. Шень поглаживал колкие, коротко выбритые волосы, ерошил ирокез, и не заметил, как заснул, прислушиваясь к чужому горячему дыханию.

Гидрокар набирал скорость, и шоссе слилось в неоново-голубую полосу. Шень заскулил, провалившись в свой старый кошмар, задергал руль, пытаясь свернуть, вырваться из привычного течения кошмарного сна. Рядом с его ухом пощелкали пальцами.  
\- Проснись, - спокойно сказал Волк. – Не бойся, я рядом. Проснись.  
Шень открыл глаза и сел, едва не зарядив лбом Волку в челюсть, тот в последний момент успел отодвинуться.

\- Снова этот страшный сон? – спросил взъерошенный Волк.  
Шень закивал. Волк обнял его и поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Все хорошо, - сказал он. – Ты в безопасности, я с тобой.  
Шень снова закивал, вцепившись в его руку, наполз на Волка сверху и теперь сам ткнулся лицом в его шею, впитывая успокаивающий мужской аромат. Волк погладил его по волосам, заплетенным на ночь в косу, и мгновенно заснул.

«Все хорошо, - подумал Шень. – Я был виноват, но я искупил. Я нашел свое место, и знаю, что мне делать. У меня есть цель. Со мной тот, с кем мне не страшно, кто меня защитит…»  
Он закрыл глаза.  
«Я больше не боюсь, - подумал он о кошмаре и обо всем, что пришлось пережить. – Все в прошлом. И теперь все будет хорошо».


End file.
